More Than A Beautiful Mess
by OliviaJane
Summary: Edward and Bella have only recently confessed their love for one another. How will Edward react when the new kid in town shows up setting his sites on Bella as well? AH, OOC, ExB FLUFF. "The Project" Sequel, but can stand alone. A Past Award Nominee.
1. Bella's Birthday Party Part I

**A/N: Here it is faithful followers of the Project and all newcomers. For all newcomers this story is the sequel to my other story The Project, I recommend reading it first, but this story can stand alone.**

**I must thank my betas Halojones and Tracey for helping me get this chapter up and running. **

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Check out my Profile for the swimsuits links for this chapter. They make for great visuals. I had to divide this chapter into two parts, it was getting really long, over 19 pages in Word. Don't forget: Read and Review. :)**

**--**

**Bella's Birthday Party**

Edward and I had been officially going out for a week now. We were almost inseparable since the day of the hike. Wherever we went our hands were always intertwined. I was still on cloud nine and had no intention of coming down anytime soon.

My seventeenth birthday was only four days away and I was hoping and praying no one would make a big deal about it. I didn't want Edward feeling obligated to get me something when our relationship was so new. My biggest problem would be reigning in Alice. She thrives on party planning. It was in her genes she insisted. Her proof being that her mother was an amazing wedding coordinator. My anxiety about it was brought to the forefront as Alice spoke.

"Bella? Do you know what day Thursday is?" She asked as if I didn't know.

"Yeah, September 13th," I replied nonchalantly.

"I know that!" She scolded. "I meant it's your birthday, silly."

"No big deal, Alice. I'd really rather no one made a big fuss about it. I don't want Edward to feel obligated that he needs to get me a gift." I said almost pleading for her to understand.

"_No big deal_? _Are crazy_? It's your _SEVENTEENTH _birthday Bella. You can't seriously think we're not doing something big. You know this isn't a birthday I can let slid. " She said incredulously.

"Please, Alice. Just this once. I promise you can go all out next year, no whining or complaining. I'lldo whatever you want. I'll even wear whatever you want. Please, just no party this year," I begged.

"I'll have to think about it. I don't know if I'll let this go," She said,giving in just a little too easy for my liking. I had a feeling she already had something planned and it was big and there was nothing I could do or say to get out of it.

"Thanks," I said without much feeling. "Hey, why don't you just get everyone to come over to my house Thursday. My mom is making my favorite dinner, fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans. And we'll top that off with her dreamy cherry-chip cake slathered with a healthy layer of butter cream frosting topped with a large scooped of homemade strawberry ice e on, you know how much you love that cake. This year let's do this my way. For my sake?" I continued begging.

"Actually that doesn't sound half bad. What time should I have everyone there?" She asked.

I was really nervous now. 'Not half bad?' Who did she think she was talking to? She rarely ever agreed with my ideas. Something was definitely up. _Crap!_

"6 o'clock sharp. Be there or be square. And oh, NO gifts," I laughed, my nervousness very evident in my stupid remark.

"Fine, 6 o'clock and no gifts," she said sighing as she rolled her eyes at me.

My birthday had gone off without a hitch. It had all gone as Alice had promise. No surprises, no elaborate theme, and no presents. It was just as I had wished. It was now Saturday and I was expecting Alice and Rosalie any minute. They were picking me up and we were heading over to the Cullen house to hangout for the day. I had only been there once in the four weeks I had known Edward. Their house was amazing-like a piece of art. Esme had painstakingly restored the late 19th century home to its original grandeur. It was three stories and had one of those amazing wrap around porches. The interior was bright and open with a modern feel. I hadn't had a chance to explore it much on my first visit, but I was quite impressed just seeing the first floor. As you entered, you were standing in a large communal living area. It was obvious several walls had been removed to create this large open room. To the left the floor was raised and on the platform sat Edward's glorious grand piano, which I still had not had the pleasure of hearing him play. Maybe today I would get that wish.

Right on queue I heard Alice's bubbly voice resonating from down stairs. She called up to me, "Come Bella, shake a leg. They're expecting us promptly at one."

If I could say one thing about Alice and Rose, it was that they were always punctual. They, like myself, had no tolerance for those who were habitually late.

I headed down stairs as I grabbed my bag with a change of clothes, swimsuit, and towel. Alice had informed me these were the bare necessities for our fun filled day.

Alice was chatting with Renee in her usual animated way. She was such a morning person, no-make that an anytime person. It didn't matter what time of day it was, she was always bright and cheery. She was just a naturally happy person. Rose stood silently listening to their chatter, but seemed more concerned with the condition of her nails.

"Hey Alice. Hey, Rose. So what's on the agenda for today," I inquired.

"Nothings set in stone. It will all depend on the weather. Movies and indoor games if it's rainy. If it's not then maybe some backyard volleyball. They also have that eighteen seater hot tub, hence the need for your swimsuit," she said giving me a wink. "Whatever we do were going to have loads of fun, you can count on that."

"Not too much fun," Renee pretended to tease, but in truth she was very serious.

She always knows the right time to embarrass me into submission. "Geez, mom. We're just going to be a group of friends hanging out have a little fun. That's all."

"Hey, I was a teenager once. I know what a little fun can sometimes leads to. Just behave and be safe," she instructed.

_Good Lord_, this was not the conversation I wanted to have with her right now. "Point taken Mom. We promise to behave and be safe," I agreed and Alice nodded trying to hide her smirk.

"No, need to worry about us Renee. We're good girls and we plan to stay that way," Rose threw in for good measure, throwing a wink my way. That Rose could be devious. She was truly a bad girl stuck in a good girls body just itching to get out. She just hadn't found the right guy to draw it out of her yet. I had a feeling that Emmett Cullen was just the right guy for the job, I laughed internally to myself.

This seemed to appease Renee.

We arrived at the Cullen house right at one. The boys were standing on the porch waiting and came to greet us as soon as Rosalie had the car in park. They opened the doors and took our hands helping us out. Of course, they were all rewarded for this very gentlemanly act with a hug and tender kiss. This had all worked out so perfectly. Three great friends with three perfect boyfriends. No one was left to feel like the fifth wheel.

Edward took my hand and we followed the others into the house. Once insideI stopped abruptly and my mouth just about hit the floor. The room was filled with pink and green balloons and party streamers hanging from everything. Over the fireplace hung a large banner announcing, "Happy Birthday Bella!"

"What's going on?" I demanded.

They were all chuckling at my reaction. Edward moved in and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Bella," his voice distracting me from my agitation. "We wanted to give you an amazing birthday and you wouldn't have let us do it any other way than to surprise you. Please, let us have our fun in spoiling you for the day," he gave me that puppy dog look he knows I could not deny.

"O.K." I relented. "What's done is done. I may as well let you indulge me JUST THIS ONCE," I stressed.

He slid his hand up to the back of my neck and drew me in for an amazing kiss. Really, I'd agree to just about anything if he kept doing this.

He pulled back and I opened my eyes remembering we had an audience. I blushed furiously. Alice and Rose smirked and the guys chuckled.

"First things first," Alice said pulling me away from Edward. "We must get ready. All the other guest will be arriving in just under an hour."

"Other guest? What other guest? Alice, this is taking it a little to far. Seriously. Who did you invite?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs.

"Oh, you know. The usuals. Angela and Ben, Mike and Jessica, Tyler, Eric and his new girlfriend Jane. Oh, they're so adorable together," she mused. "And last but not least, the Quilaute boys, Jacob, Embry, and Quil. I figured with them and Emmett this party was sure to fun."

I shook my head; Embry and Quil could be just as big a jokester as Emmett. No telling what trouble they could roust. With Jacob there was also sure to be good times. We had been good friends since we were very young. His father Billy was one of dad's regular fishing buddies. They spent time just about every weekend depleting the local river of their most highly prized fish.

Alice led us into a large room with a large picture window that took up almost the entire back wall. From this window you could see over the entire back lawn. Through the trees you could just make out the river in the background with the mountains rising in the distance. The room was painted light beige. Their was an over size black chair and automan that sat facing the window. The large bed was covered with a black comforter with black, beige, and red accent pillows. There were endless shelves of CDs that hung over what look to be a very expensive, very high tech stereo system.

"WOW," Rosalie said as her eyes scanned the room. "Whose room is this?"

"This is Edwards room," she turned and grinned widely at me.

I was speechless. It was amazing. Nothing you'd of expect from a teenage boy.

"Yep, I should have guessed. Sophisticated just like him," Rose said. "I'm sure Emmett is the complete opposite. I can only imagine that it is the epitome of a jock," she mused.

"I'll show you later," Alice giggled. "Right now we have to get down to business." She went over to the closet and came back with a bag. She pulled out two one-piece swimsuits. She handed me a deep blue one and Rose a vibrant red one. "I took the boys shopping and had them pick these out for you guys," she smiled triumphantly.

"Alice," I whined. "What if I don't look like he pictured I would when he picked it out? You tend to set your expectations of me way too high," I sighed as I plopped on the bed.

Alice rolled her eyes at me as she and Rosalie came and sat on either side of me. "Bella, relax. That boy is so head of over heels for you, you could be wearing a potato sack and he still think you were the most beautiful thing on earth," Rose said trying to reassure me.

I knew her words were true. It was just hard for me to believe that someone would ever find me, plain old Bella beautiful. I think my biggest problem was admitting to myself that I could possibly be beautiful. I have to be or why on earth would Edward ever choose me. He was model perfect and I was far from it. There I go again. My lack of self-confidence shining through at the moment.

Alice pulled me up and pushed me towards the bathroom. "Go changed. And not another complaint. Do you hear me missy?" She chided.

After slipping the swimsuit on. I stood and inspected myself in front of the large mirror. To be honest I didn't look half bad. I'd have to give it to Alice she really did have an eye for fashion and everything she ever got me fit perfectly. I'm sure she selected several suits she thought that would look great on me and then let Edward make the final pick. I was feeling a little more confident after seeing it on. It was really a beauty suit. The material was solid blue on the bottom and the top portion was covered with white polka dots and tied around the neck. It had a white sash around the waist. It was a rather modest pick for Alice and I loved it.

I quickly pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and I walk out of the bathroom. Alice's face radiated glee as soon as she saw me. "You're going to knock his socks of girl. I can't wait to see his reaction."

Alice and Rosalie quickly changed. Their suits were not near as modest as mine. Rose's suit fit her personality perfectly. It was red and covered medium size white hearts. Alice's had black and white stripes that angled inward. They both looked amazing. Alice began to bounce at the anticipation of seeing the boy's reaction.

"So, what do you think Bella," Rose inquired as Alice handed us coordinating wraps that went perfectly with our swimsuits. Rosalie's barely reached her knee. Alice's hit just below the knee and mine nearly reached my ankle.

"I love it! Why I ever doubted Alice is beyond me. I should know better than to bet against Alice. Just my insecurities getting the better of me I guess. Thanks, Alice," I said with a confident smile. "By the way. What's up with one-piece swimsuits? You never let us have one-piece suits."

She giggled. "It's a requirement for the party. I put it on all the invites. You see our brilliant Emmett thought I be great fun to have a Slip-n-Slide party." She jumped up and down clapping her hands. Rose grinned wide eyed with excitement.

This should be a lot of fun. We hadn't been on a Slip-n-Slide in years. The Cullen's back yard was perfect for it. It gently sloped downward towards the river. I'm sure the boys were going to make complete fools of themselves. Maybe this birthday party wouldn't be that bad after all. Fun times were about to be had today. I giggled to myself.

We made our way down the hall to the stairs. There at the bottom the boys sat on the couch playing video games waiting patiently for us.

Alice cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hey, boys. Been waiting long," she teased. Their heads immediately turned towards us and they quickly rose from the couch.

"So, what do you think," she asked as they made their way towards the bottom of the stairs?

"Not half bad from where I'm, standing," Emmett said grinning madly as he eyed Rosalie.

"Stunning as always my dear," Jasper beckoned for Alice to make her way down the stairs to him.

Edward stood speechless. I barely caught him mumbling, "She's a vision."

Emmett chuckled at his reaction. I blushed, but my heart swelled with pure joy at his reaction. He sure knew how to make me feel like Cinderella going to the ball.

We came down the stairs and made our way to our men. Edward was still dazed. I slid my hands around his neck and kissed his cheek saying, "Earth to Edward."

He shook his head and stared deep into my eyes. His grin grew wide across his face and he chuckled at himself. The next thing I knew I was being swept off my feet and carried out onto the back patio, I giggled the whole way.

Edward placed me on my feet and I made my way over to the railing. On the back lawn they had set up four Slip-n-Slides. Edward stood beside me gauging my reaction. I laughed.

"So, what do you think," he probed.

"I was thinking I hope Alice remembered her video camera because there are sure to be some very funny things happening here today. She'll probably get something worthy of an award from 'America's Funniest Video'. It would also be good for blackmail should somebody doing something really outrageous. With this bunch coming no telling what that might be," I grinned at the thought.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry. Alice has the camera and a backup battery ready to go."

Our attention was drawn towards the house by the chatter of new voices. I assumed that some of the guests had begun to arrive.

"Bella, how's it hanging?" Jacob smirked as he, Quill, and Embry came outside. He pulled me in and gave me a quick hug. "You must be Edward," he said as he stuck out his hand. "I hear you've stole me girl's heart," he kidded.

"You quit that, Jake," I scolded. "He's only kidding Edward. There's never been ANYTHING between Jacob and me except that of a sister and a brother," I said glaring at Jacob. My relationship with Edward was still very new and I did not want him to get the impression that I was keeping things from him.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry began lightly chuckling that quickly erupted into full-blown laughter. I gave Quil a playful shove, which surprising knocked him off balance causing him to fall into Quil and Jacob. They all fell in a heap at our feet.

"Dang, Bella, can't take a joke?" He grinned mischievously. "Forgive me Edward, but in all seriousness Bella and I are very much brother and sister. We just don't share any of the same genes," he said eyeing me with that very recognizable sunny expression of his.

"That's alright Jacob I get it. Plus Bella's already told me a lot about you. How your father's are old friends that spend a lot of time fishing together. I even suggested we all get together with them one weekend and tag along," Edwards said making conversation.

"Fishing?" Jacob chuckled. "Apparently she didn't go into detail about just how much she_ LOVES_ fishing," he said sarcastically.

"I've had enough. I'll leave you boys to poke your fun at me in private. I'm going to see who else has shown up," I left them standing there deep in conversation. I could hear Jacob indulging Edward about all the mishaps on those lovely fishing trips. Edward seemed quite amused to learn of this side of me.

When I entered the house I notice that all the other invites had arrived including one not mentioned by Alice or Rosalie. What on earth was Lauren Mallory doing at MY party? I made eye contact with Rosalie and gave a slight head nod towards Lauren. She shrugged and looked absolutely disgusted with her presence. What would possess this girl to attend a party for someone she clearly showed absolute disdain for? She had to go because this was really putting a damper on my mood. I needed to pull Alice aside. We'd have to come up with a plan rid ourselves of this swine.

I went over to where the group was gathered and greet everyone with pleasantries. I suggested they head out to the patio and make themselves comfortable. I took a hold of Alice's arm and gestured for Rosalie to follow as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Alice for the love of God, please tell me you did not invite that hussy to my party," I said taking deep breaths trying to remain calm. This girl had never had a nice word for me and I had unfortunately known her since kindergarten. She had always gone out of her way to be mean to me. If you looked up bully in the Webster's dictionary you'd see a single name, Lauren Mallory. I had no intention of being in her presence even one minute longer than necessary. To be honest, if I never saw her again it would be to soon. She had to go and they were going to help me get rid of her.

"Calm down Bella. Listen," Rosalie said with assurance motioning for Alice and I to move in closer. "I got the perfect idea on how we can shoo this girl right out of here and entertain the boys while were at it," she grinned deviously. "What is she wearing?" Rose asked us trying to see if we'd catch on.

Alice and I looked at each other searching our minds. We smiled brightly turn our attention back to Rosalie.

"O.K. here is what I see happening. We told all the girls to wear one-piece bathing suits so that they would not have a wardrobe malfunction while participating in any of Emmett's Slip-n-slide competitions. Of course being that she was not invited she did not receive this very important information and showed up wearing that very tiny two-piece string bikini. There is no way that thing will stay on. I know she chose it so that all the male eyes would be on her and they are sure to be. I say we get Emmett to get the races started and you; Bella being the birthday girl will get to choose who goes first. And I'm sure I know exactly who you'll pick," she smirked.

"I do believe you'd be correct if you did," I said confirming her thoughts.

"Well then, since were on the same page now on with the plan. There is no way that top will stay on and she's to stupid realize it. She'll just be thinking about how she will have all guys attention focused on her. Once that top comes off she'll be so embarrassed that she'll high tail it out of here and our goal will be accomplished."

We were all let out sinister laughs at this thought. Lauren was finally going to get what she had coming to her.

We linked arms skipped humming 'We're Off to See the Wizard' as we went outside to join the others with our excitement barely under control.

Alice went directly over to Emmett to get our little plan rolling. Rosalie and I went and sat innocently with the others. Luckily this was a party and any excitement we showed could be mistaken for that reason.

"Attention everyone," Emmett announced. "We all need to organize into teams of two. We're going to get the races started." He was nearly jumping at the thought of the competition. This was just so Emmett.

Everyone broke up into pairs mostly based on couples that came together. Rosalie decided to sit this one out so that Jacob could partner up with Emmett. Which didn't surprise me at all. I knew she'd be worried about breaking a nail or something. I was so glad that I didn't have a problem with vanity. It was decided that we would draw groups from a bowl to see which teams would be up against each other. We didn't want our evil plan to be obvious. Alice made sure that Lauren and Tyler's slip was on top so that when I drew out the names I would be sure to grab theirs first. The plan was all coming together nicely.

"Listen up everybody. If Bella draws your group, you need to remove all clothing except your swimsuit of course and make your way down to the starting line," she said pointing to a rope about fifteen feet back from the slides. I suggest that you hose yourself down first before Rosalie blows the whistle. Once the whistle is blown you need to get down the slide as fast as you can. It doesn't matter if you go feet first or head first, that's your decision. Any questions?" Alice instructed.

"The first groups up will be...Lauren and Tyler." How'd that happen? I giggled to myself. "The other group will be...Jacob and Emmett." It was all Alice, Rosalie, and myself could do to contain ourselves. We were hoping and praying the inevitable would occur. There was no way that girl could make it down that slide and keep that top on. _N-o w-a-y!_

Emmett and Jacob bounded off the patio. They were both dancing around like Rocky in that scene where he runs to the top of those stairs. They were something else. They settled themselves down and got into position. They were taking this way to seriously. It was as if this was some kind of Olympic sporting event. They had us all chanting their names and cheering them on.

Tyler too was ready to go. His partner however was still disrobing. For Pete's sake all she had to remove was a button up shirt she hadn't bother buttoning and a pair of low rise shorts. It was as if she was putting on some kind of strip show. Raunchy was the best way to describe it. She inched her shorts ever so slowly down her legs hiking her rear end up in the air in the direction of all the guys. Most of them took notice which of course made her very pleased. Guys could be such pigs. As soon as she had her shorts off I stood wide eye at her. Her swimsuit bottoms were even smaller than her top.

_Good Lord_, we only intended for her to lose her top not the whole suit, but after seeing those bottoms there was a good chance we'd be seeing her in all her glory this afternoon. Alice and Rose smirked as they turned to face me. No doubt having the same thoughts.

The skank, oops, I mean Lauren finally joined her partner after making a dramatic scene with the water hose. I do believe some of the guys had begun to drool. Did I say pigs? I meant to say was, guys could be such dogs.

Rosalie stepped up to the railing. Alice and I moved up and stood on either side of her. "On you mark - get set -" and then she blew the whistle. We all held our breath in anticipation of what had a very good chance of happening.

**--**

**A/N: Well there you have it. I left it a little cliffy to keep up the anticipation for the next chapter. How bad do you want it? Review and let me know your thoughts. How did I do? :)**

**Next Chapter: Bella's Birthday Party Part II**


	2. Bella's Birthday Party Part II

**A/N: OK OK, I know I don't have all the reviews I requested, call me a sucker, but greed is just not in my blood. ENJOY, my lovely readers. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors you may find. I'm short a beta on this one, she's enjoying some fun in the sun. Luckily I still have twilightfan4life and my trusted Tracey. It really does take a village looking over my work for me to fell comfortable posting these chapters. lol**

**Links for Edward's gift and song are on my profile.****As always, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bella's Birthday Party Part II**

**BPOV**

Lauren screamed as she stood trying her best to cover herself with her arms. You could hear gasps coming from nearing everyone. Tyler made a beeline for her pulling her to him as sweet Angela ran to her holding out a towel. Tyler grabbed the towel from her covering up Lauren. Lauren buried her face in Tyler's chest trying to mask her embarrassment. I must say as much as I wanted this to happen I could feel her embarrassment, but it was worth it. Tyler did his best to get her out of there as fast as possible. As they passed everyone on the patio the silence was broken by Alice and Rosalie's faint giggles. They were contagious and in a matter of seconds laughter roared from all around.

Emmett was the first to speak. He jogged over picking up Lauren's top. How she managed to keep those bottoms on I will never know. "Hey, Lauren," he shouted. "You forgot your top." He choked out in between laughs.

He turned and looked at Jacob as he inspected the top. "Well, Jacob I do believe this answers your question on whether or not they're real," he said gasping for air still unable to contain himself.

Jacob snagged the top from Emmett and held it up for the world to see. What he held in his hand had to the most well padded swimsuit top I'd ever seen. No denying it, after seeing this there was only one explanation for her endowment, all her bras had to be heavily padded as well. I looked forward to seeing if she continued trying to keep up this charade when we all returned to school on Monday. That's if she ever returned to school. I really didn't see how she'd would ever be able to live this one down.

Once the all the laughing settled down we decided there would be no more races. Emmett and Jacob were given the top dog awards for best backup performance on the Slip-n-slides. We spent the next hour just taking turns and having a good time slippin' and a slidin' down the back lawn. A grand time was had by all.

I followed Edward as he made his way up on the patio. He plopped down on one of the chaise lounge chairs and I made myself comfortable in front of him. I snuggled my head on his chest and instantly relaxed. _This was Heaven_, I thought to myself. Everyone else seemed to follow our lead and joined us. I unglued myself from him sliding myself into a more upright position as I leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"More than I would have ever expected. I might just have to let Alice do this more often," I smiled brightly. I was caught up in his memorizing gaze.

His trance was broken with singing coming from the house. Alice followed by Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came out of the house singing 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone else joined in. Gosh, I wish they could have skipped the whole singing thing. It was the worse. It made me feel so self-conscience. It was like I was on display and all eyes were on me. _UGH!_

I sat up as Alice approached us with the cake. When they had finished singing and I quickly blew the candles out. The cake was decorated with a picture of me. Apparently Alice had snapped a picture of me after our mud sliding incident on the hiking trip. I looked utterly hideous, but I would never admit it to Alice it was actually very amusing. Especially when I thought back on all the wonderful things that had happened that day. I wouldn't change any of them.

It gave everybody a good laugh as I pretended to choke Alice for trying to embarrass me. She played along well, holding her hands up as if in distress. When I finally released her she smiled brightly giggling. "I say it's time for presents," she announced.

_Great! _As if the singing hadn't been torture enough, now I'd have to endure opening presents while all eyes were on me. "Let's get this over with so we can have some more fun," I said trying my best not to sound ungrateful.

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and shook their heads at me as they place gifts on the ground at my feet. They knew exactly what they were doing to me. I scooted back onto the chair, and once again took up my position leaning back against Edward. He engulfed me in his embrace. He kissed me sweetly on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "Relax Bella. As I asked you earlier, let us enjoy spoiling you just this once."

Maybe with him folded around me, present opening wouldn't be so bad, I thought.

As I tore threw the gifts I tried to make it appear that I wasn't in a hurry the best that I could. I didn't want to drag out this torture any longer than I had to. Alice's gift was no surprise. She had gotten me a jean mini skirt and long form fitting t-shirt that would fall off the shoulders with a tank top to go underneath. I received movie tickets from Angela and Ben and a couple of CD's from Mike and Jessica. Jacob's gift as usual was something handmade. He had taken thin pieces of black and brown leather and twined them together to make me a bracelet. He could be very thoughtful with his gifts. Knowing my love of reading, Rosalie and Jasper gave me the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer that everyone at school had been raving about, and I had yet to read it. Apparently they were making a movie out of the first of the four book series and it was set to be released in a few months.

I was nearly done opening presents. There was only one more that I saw. Alice handed it to me and it was unexpectedly very heavy. "What on earth," I said nearly dropping it into my lap. Emmett chuckled wryly.

"So, Emmett. I'm guessing from your reaction this gift must be from you," I said grinning at him. He nodded and I proceeded to open his gift. In side the large heavy box was a kitty litter pan, a bag of kitty litter, cat food, feeding bowls, a collar, and kitty bed. I looked up with a puzzled look. "Um, Emmett. I hate to disappoint you, but I don't own a cat."

With a huge grin on his face he said, "I know that silly. But since I have met you Bella, you have mentioned on more than one occasion how much you'd like to get a cat. Well, I spoke with your parents and they agreed that I could get you one for your birthday. However I couldn't wrap one up so I just got you everything you'd need to be prepared after we make a little trip to the Forks Animal Shelter. Oh, and I have the perfect name for the little bugger. After watching the movie 'Lost Boys' last night it came to me. I think you should call him Fang." He grinned quite please with himself.

Completely shocked that he'd do something so sweet I wiggled out of Edward's embrace and pounced on Emmett nearly knocking Rose off the arm of the chair where she'd been sitting, giving him a big bear hug. How had he been able to talk my parents into something I been begging them for, for what seemed like forever, was beyond me. It must have something to with that Cullen charm.

"Emmett, I don't know how you were able to get my parents to agree to this, and to be honest I don't really care. I'm just touched that you did," I gushed, hugging him again.

"Ah, Bells. Anything to make my bro's girl happy," he admitted.

Rose gave me a playful shove. "He's mine girl. Go find yourself your own man." She giggled pushing me towards Edward as I got up.

I went back to the comfort of Edward's arms and curled up in his lap. Thoroughly pleased with Emmett's gift as well as all the others. I was also relieved to be done opening presents. At least that is what I thought. Alice approached me another gift. She was very giddy as she handed it to me eyeing Edward. I looked up at him with incredulous eyes. "Agreement," he reminded me. "Now open it."

I turned my attention back to the present shaking my head at him and proceeded to carefully tear way the paper. My heart raced as I tried to imagine what he could have possibly given me. I slid the top of the box off and inside was a folded slip of paper, Brian McKnight's 'Back at One' CD, and a small long slender jewelry box.

I didn't know what to look at first. So, without thinking I grabbed the jewelry box. It seemed the safest bet. No telling what awaited me inside that folded piece of paper and I'm sure the CD represented some kind of profound message as well. I proceeded to open the slender box and inside I found an exquisite sterling silver bracelet with heart shaped links.

I was nearly over come with emotion as my breath caught. I looked up at him and said biting back the tears, "Edward really, this is to much."

"Nonsense, on the contrary Bella, it isn't nearly enough to convey my gratitude for the happiness you've brought me in the short time I've known you," he said as he slide the bracelet from the box and fastened it around my wrist. His words and action received a chorus of ah's from all the girls and smirks from all the guys. He motioned for me to continue with the rest of the gift.

I took a deep breath and with shaky hands I unfolded the piece of paper. Inside he had written words I know would make it impossible for me to keep a dry eye.

_Bella,_

_You're like a dream come true  
__I just want to be with you.  
__Your the only one for me.  
__And I plan to make you fall in love with me._

_My heart is yours,  
Edward_

_I have chosen this particular CD for you because it holds the song  
__I think best conveys the way I feel about you. When we are apart  
__and you wish I were near, just put in this CD and select track 4,'Back  
__at One', and my heart will pour out to you through the words of this song._

I was speechless. Thank God, Alice had not insisted that I read it aloud for everyone. There would have been no way I would have made it through one line much less the whole thing without blubbering. I was so overcome with emotion I clearly had lost site of all rational thought. Without even thinking of where we were and who was present I turned and embraced him. I pulled back and stared deep into his eyes. I leaned up to him took his lips in mine and kissed him with all the emotion and passion his gifts had aroused within me. He too was my dream come true, the only one for me. He had no need to worry. I was already hopelessly in love with him.

**EPOV**

Alice had hidden my gift from Bella. She wanted it to be the last one she opened. Alice sensed that after Bella saw my gifts, she would have no interest in anyone else but me, much less anything else for the rest of the night. I hoped she was right. The thought of Bella and I being so caught up with one another that we were oblivious to the world around us was quite appealing. My feelings for her still caught me off guard at times. I had never been so taken with anyone. I just hoped her feelings ran as deep.

After thanking Emmett for his very thoughtful gift, Rosalie shooed her back towards me. My arms beckoned for her to return to my embrace. She made herself comfortable as I wrapped my arms around her. I never wanted to let her go. Was it possible to be this young and this in love with someone you've only known for a short time? If I listened to my heart I would get a resounding YES! I longed to tell her just how I felt, but was to chicken that I might over whelm her and scare her off. I got the sense she felt the same way, but every time I thought about telling her, my heart raced and palms got all sweaty. I just hadn't got up the nerve or found the right time to do it; if there was ever the right time.

As Alice handed Bella the gift she glance up at me with a disapproving look. I reminded her that she had agreed earlier to let us spoil her today. "Now open it." I instructed her.

She shook her head and looked down at my wrapped gift. She slowly removed the paper as if she was hesitant to reveal what was inside. She carefully removed the lid and peered inside. In the box I had placed a note and CD along with the bracelet. The CD was Brian McKnight's 'Back at One'. One day last week after dropping Bella off after school they had played the title song on the radio. After hearing it I knew it described perfectly what I was feeling for Bella. I made a side trip to the store that very instant and bought it for her.

She took a long look at its contents before finally picking long slender box I knew contained the bracelet I had selected especially for her. It was sterling silver and every other link was in the shape of a heart that was connected by oval rings. I thought it was the perfect representation of how I felt about her. How my heart was linked to hers.

When she popped the top open she had a sudden intake of air that she didn't release for a long moment. She looked up at me and her eyes glistened with tears I could tell she was trying hard to hold back. "Edward really. This is too much," she insisted.

How could she think such a thing? Nothing I could ever do for her could be too much. I would always long to do more. "Nonsense, on the contrary Bella, it isn't nearly enough to convey my gratitude for the happiness you've brought me in the short time I've known you," I said. Shock at how easily the words flowed from my mouth.

I took the bracelet from the box and put it around her wrist. It fit perfectly, just as she fit perfectly in my life. All the girls sighed as they watched our exchanged. From the guys however I received looks that said, 'great we can never match this in a million years.' Good, I thought to myself. Maybe this was going way better than I had imagined it would.

Next, she took my note from the box. This is what I was the most nervous about. How would she receive my message? Would she I think I was moving to fast? I momentarily held my breath as I waited for her reaction.

She unfolded the paper; her hands were now shaking, at an agonizingly slow speed. I swear she was going to be the death of me. After reading over the words I had borrowed from the song for another long agonizing moment she turned abruptly embracing me in her arms. She pulled away, looking deep into my eyes. My eyes searched her face. It was mesmerizing. She leaned up on her knees and covered my mouth with hers. Her kiss was filled with fervency. I quickly returned the sentiment wanting her to know that I felt the same way too.

Our kiss seemed to last for what seemed like forever. I had no real recollection of time or place. It was like a dream. A dream that we were about to be awakened from. The first thing I noticed was several throats being cleared in earnest. I guess we had been so caught up in one another; their attempts to get our attention had gone unnoticed by the both of us.

"Is it hot out here or is it just me," I heard Jasper chuckle.

"You want me to get the hose to cool you off Jasper," Emmett throws in as the laughter began to spread.

"I think you got the wrong person who needs to be hosed down Emmett," Jacob said, as the laughter now became roar.

Bella pulled away from me slowly. And again I was caught up in her eyes. We both ignored the immature teenage banter coming at us from all sides. After a long moment Bella smiled deviously. "Jealous much boys?" She said sounding unexpectedly seductive as she threw a teasing glance their way. Only to turn back to me and dazzle me again.

Impressed! This girl never ceased to impress me. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the tip of my nose as she smiled brightly. She nestled herself against me once again. It was if we were a perfect fit and had been made for each other.

I looked over at Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob who sat speechless. They two had been caught off guard by Bella's quick wit. I could tell by the looks on their faces they too were impressed. Rosalie and Alice were beaming. They could barely contain their excitement as their pride in Bella resonated from every pore in their bodies. I knew it took every ounce of will power they had for them not to come and steal Bella away for some girl time. They'd just have to wait, she was all mine for the rest of the day. I would not be sharing.

After Emmett regained his composure he announced that it was time for some dancing. Everyone except Bella and I got up and moved their chairs to the edge of the patio to make room for a dance floor. If Bella wasn't moving neither was I. I would stay with her lying in my arms forever if that was what she wished.

After a few songs Alice came over. "Bella do you mind if I borrow one of your new CD's?"

"No, whatever you want Alice." Bella replied in a content voice, never once moving her head from against me.

Alice glanced at me with questioning eyes. The evil little pixie was going to play my song for Bella. I shook my head no, but it was in vain. Alice gave me a devious grin and giggled as she went to put the CD in the player.

"Bella, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I asked.

"I'm not really much of a dancer. Two left feet," she said wiggling her toes.

"I don't think the next song is going to be anything to upbeat. All you'll have to do is follow my led." I said trying to assure her.

She reluctantly got up. I smiled brightly at her and led her to where the others were dancing. As I put my hands around her the song began. My heart raced when the words began. This song said everything that I was feeling for Bella, and at that moment I felt very vulnerable, completely exposed. As the chorus began I laid the side of my face against hers and softly sang the words to her.

_One...you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...  
Four...repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is  
done... then I start Back at One._

It was truly a magical moment. One I'd cherish forever. Bella embraced me tightly and sighed in contentment. Yes, magical.

**BPOV**

After our song ended. Edward led me into the house and over to his piano. He tossed a towel on top of it, and then turned lifting me gently so that I could sit on top of the piano. I scooted myself towards the center and lay over on my stomach. I propped myself up on my elbows and crossed my legs holding them up in the air making myself comfortable. I was so looking forward to watching and hearing him play. I just hope I didn't look too goofy with the grin that was plastered across my face. I just couldn't stop smiling. My face was actually beginning to ache.

Edward strode around to the front of the piano and took his position on the bench. He smiled up at up at me mischievously which caught me off guard. I gave him a confused look. With his eyes wide and an amused smirked, his eyes traveled from my face to my chest trying to send me the message. I glanced down noticing my position was giving Edward an eye full. He chuckled and tossed his shirt to me. I rolled my eyes at him and quickly sat up and slid his shirt over my head. When I looked at him again I caught him taking a deep gulp. Now I giggled. I loved how he could be such a teenage boy and a gentleman at the same time. He was always amazing me.

"So, Bella. What would you like me to play for you this evening?" He asked once he regained his composure.

"To be honest Edward I don't know much about the piano except that I enjoy listening to it being played. My mom always has piano music playing around the house when she cleans, but I never paid much attention to the artists or song titles," I confessed. "What ever you choose will be fine."

Giving me an endearing look he began to play. I closed my eyes and reveled in the sounds emanating all around me. I was instantly caught up in the music as his hands flowed so gracefully across the piano keys. I watched him in wonder. It was as if he became one with the music. He was definitely in his own little world. He was beautiful. When the song ended I gave him a look of awe. He took this as a queue and continued to play. After playing two more songs he smiled up at me with the crooked grin that always melted my heart. He stood up and walked around to the side of the piano and motioned for me to come to him. He gently lifted me off the piano and walked me around to the bench. I sat next to him as he played one last song. I marveled at how easily and skillfully his hands moved across the keys.

When he had finished, I could no longer contain myself. I had to touch him. I placed my hand on his cheek and gently ran my thumb back and forth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. We stared into each other's eyes for long moment then I slid my hands to the back of his head and pulled him to me. I pressed my lips to his, rewarding him for all his charm with a very passionate kiss. After what seemed like eternity we reluctantly pulled apart. My head was flying. It was a good thing he had a hold of me because I don't think I could have remained upright. He placed his hand on the side of my neck and brushed my jaw line with his thumb.

He broke the silence saying in a whisper, "Bella, I love you."

My breath caught and I stopped breathing. I had to be dreaming. This was just not the kind of thing that happened to me. Maybe I was stuck in a revolving dream bidding my time waiting to wake up once again. Could this truly be happening? Was he really real? I laid the side of my face against his chest, listening for his heart beat to make sure that he was actually there and breathlessly said, "I love you too, Edward."

My birthday had been astounding. There had never been and never would be one that could even come close to measuring up. It showed me just how lucky I was. I was blessed with an amazing group of friends. But more than that, I had been given an awesome boyfriend. One who could dazzle me silly with his beautiful crooked grin, inspiring words, and of course his skillful ability to kiss me breathless.

Edward had driven me home after the party finally came to an end. We'd been parked in front of my house for nearly twenty minutes, well, you know, kissing. We were so caught up in one another we had completely lost track of just how long we'd been sitting there. The kisses had started out quite gentle and loving, but the more we continued the more urgent and passionate they became. Edward seemed unable to stop the kissing even for the brief moments we pulled apart to get much needed air. During these moments he would leave trails of feathery kisses from my jaw to my shoulder. I tell you I was in heaven.

Our lips were again locked in another fervent kiss. I had my hands tangled in his hair and he had one hand on the back of my neck and the other at the small of my back. Then the realization hit me. I was overcome with feelings, feelings of, I don't know. They were feelings I'd never experienced before. They more than feelings of love. _OH NO_, they were feelings of desire! I knew we should stop, but my will power evaded me. My only saving grace was the center consol. Otherwise I'd have been all over him like white on rice.

There was a fierce banging on the roof of the car. It startled Edward and I so terribly that we ended ramming our foreheads together.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, UNLOCK THIS CAR DOOR NOW! I heard Charlie rage.

_Oh, crap!_ This was not going to be good.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: Sorry to do that to you again. Well, maybe not. Come on, it does make reading the story that much more fun. Flames welcome. :) I will reward anyone who reviews with a preview quote from the next chapter. Yes, I am already pounding the keys working on it as we speak.**


	3. Not My Little Girl

**A/N: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You guys are fantabulous! I went out for my 3 mile power walk after posting and when I got back I had Alerts and Reviews coming out of my ears. I loved it! You made me cry tears of joy._ lol_ Keep them coming, because there's nothing like that feeling of elation. _Sigh. _I had the best time answering each and everyone of them, as well as your PM's. Oops, almost forgot, I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I send out a huge THANK YOU to nothingleft doing the beta work for this chapter. :) Check out her stories, their awesome.**

**In this chapter you will see Bella's, Charlie's, as well as Renee's POV. Not being a parent I hope I did the whole parent reaction justice. Read and Review.  
--**

**Not My Little Girl**

**BPOV**

A look of shock crossed my face. I fumbled for the door lock as Edward gave me one last peck on the lips smiling that crooked grin of his the whole time. He appeared so calm, cool, and collected. I must say I was impressed. Didn't he realize just whom it was standing on the other side of that door?

"Bella, I love you," he said. But before I could return the sentiment, I was yanked from the car.

**Charlie's POV**

I was sitting watching a game on ESPN when I heard a car pull up the driveway. I figured it was Bella returning from the surprise birthday party Alice and Rosalie had thrown for her. Those girls had shown great skill in how well they had been able to keep the whole thing a secret from Bella. She had been none the wiser.

I noticed that it had been at least twenty minutes since hearing the car outside. What possibly could be taking Bella so long? I mean she'd been with those girls all day. What more could they have to talk about? I decided to look out the front window to see what was going on. What I saw nearly stopped my heart. Some boy was molesting my baby girl's neck right there in the front seat of his car for the whole world to see. And, and, _dear God_, she seemed to be enjoying it. _NO_, not my little girl.

I was out of the house lightning fast. As I was approaching the car they were now locked in _a VERY_ passionate kiss. My breathing was becoming ragged. I had to get him off of her. This had to stop _NOW_! I went for the car door, but it was locked. That's when I lost all sense of control. I banged not once, not twice, but three times on the roof of the car. I was surprised it hadn't left a dent.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I huffed. "OPEN THIS CAR DOOR NOW!" I saw Bella reach for the door lock never taking her eyes off of this vile creature. And would you believe he had the nerve to kiss my precious, innocent, baby one more time, right there in front of me. I tell you I nearly lost it. It took everything in me not to pummel him into the ground right there.

I threw the door open and yanked Bella from the car. I was writhing in anger. I nearly dragged her towards the house.

"I love you, Edward," I heard her call back to him. What? How could she know she loved him? She barely knew this boy. She was too young. Worry started to blend with my anger.

"Dad, you're hurting me," she pleaded.

I was startled by the distress in her voice. I let up a little on the grip I had on her arm, but didn't let go. I would never let her go.

Once we were in the house I sat her down on the couch and paced back and forth in front of her trying to find the words, trying to calm down some before I spoke. I had to say the right thing. I had to make her listen.

By this time Renee had come in from the kitchen. "What on earth is going on?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What is going on you ask? I'll tell you what's going on?" _God_, I pleaded. _Help me! _"Renee our little girl nearly let that Cullen kid have his way with her right in front of our house," there, I said it.

"What?" Bella said jumping to her feet. "Have you lost your mind? For CRYING OUT LOUD dad, all we were doing was giving each other a good night kiss. No harm, no foul." That may have been how it started, but that is not how it ended up.

"Sit down young lady and watch the tone you take with me," my anger and frustration building.

"Calm down. Calm down," Renee pleaded as she placed her hand on my shoulder. If anyone was going to calm me down it was she.

I took in a deep breath and nearly fell into the chair behind me. I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head trying to make sense out of the whole thing. I knew what I was about to say would seem rash, but I was her father and it was my duty to protect her. "Isabella, I don't want you seeing this boy anymore. I forbid it. End of story."

"What? You can't do that! I won't listen. I love him dad and nothing you say or do can change that," she said matter-of-factly as she got up and ran up the stairs to her room. I could hear her crying now and it just about broke my heart.

"Well, that went well," Renee said breaking the silence.

"Ah, Renee," I said in defeat. "I know I probably let my temper get the better of me and I should have cooled off before speaking to her, but seeing that boy with his hands all over her and the passion behind their kiss, well, it just sent me over the edge. I don't think I can handle this. She is just a baby."

She wrapped me in the comfort of her arms. "Charlie you can't simply _forbid _this. We have to approach this rationally, come up with some rules, and set some boundaries that we can all agree to. But to totally forbid her from seeing Edward is not going to work. It's only going to lead to more serious problems; I can assure you of that."

I knew exactly what she meant. I had just done exactly what Renee's parents had done to her. And look what good that did us. It surely had not worked. It had done the complete opposite. It had pushed us together far faster than either of us had ever intended. She began sneaking out to meet me and one thing lead to another and the next thing we knew we were sitting in the doctors office being told "_Congratulation your pregnant_.' Luckily for us it had all worked out in the end. But I did not want my little girl to end up pregnant and unwed before she graduated high school. I wanted her to have choices we hadn't had.

"I'm so stupid," I sighed, covering my face with my hands. "I've done to her exactly what your parents did to you. Renee, you have to help me fix this," I pleaded.

"Don't worry Charlie. I'll go and talk to her tonight, and then tomorrow we will all sit down and have a family meeting and discuss this rationally," she said in a soothing voice.

I looked up at her and she gave me a tender kiss. God only knows how lucky I was to have been blessed with such an amazing woman. No matter how rough a start we had, it had all been worth it. She moved from the arm of the chair and made her way up stairs.

**Renee's POV**

I knocked on Bella's door. "Bella dear, I'd like to talk to you."

"Go Away!" She shot back.

Not listening I went in anyway. She was lying face down on her bed whimpering. I went and sat next to her on the bed and began rubbing her back. This seemed to help settle her. She rolled over and gave me a pleading heartbroken expression.

"Honey, I know your dad was a little extreme," I started, but she cut me off.

"A little? Are you kidding?" she said incredulously.

"Just hear me out darling. Your dad and I for that matter, are just concerned. And we want to do what's best for you," I tried to reassure her.

"Well, forbidding me from seeing Edward is definitely not in my best interest. I can guarantee you of that," she said defiantly.

"I know. I completely understand where you are coming from. Remember I was in this very same position once," this seemed to help calm her somewhat.

"We are not going to forbid you from seeing Edward completely. We're just going to lay down some guidelines, some boundaries that we can all live with," I informed her as I patted her hand.

"What guidelines?" she demanded.

"No need to worry about that now. We're all going take a time-out for the rest of the night and then we'll discuss this in the morning. O.K.?" I added.

"Fine, but me not seeing Edward is out of the question. I can't agree to that," her eyes begged for me to understand.

"I know. Tomorrow morning we'll work all this out. Just relax. Not to fret. I know how to handle your dad," I said as I gave her a kiss on her forehead, getting up to leave. "Get some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mom?" I stopped and looked at her. "Can I call Edward? He's supposed to pick me up for church in the morning and after everything that's happened tonight that might not be such a good idea," she said warily.

"Make it short. I don't think your dad can take much more tonight," I said. I closed her door and leaned against the wall, my heart sighed. My little girl had grown up and somehow I had missed it. What was I going to do?

**BPOV**

I thought my dad was going to kill me. Thank God Edward had been smart enough to remain in the car. God only knows what my dad would have done if he hadn't. I had never seen my dad that mad at anyone, much less me. It made me a little fearful, but more angry than anything. I must say, I know where I got my temper. When he forbade me to see Edward my world began to spin out of control. I had to get out of there. I just could not listen to him anymore. The thought of not being allowed to see Edward shattered my heart. It hurt to breathe.

As soon as my head hit my pillow I began sobbing uncontrollably. How could he do this? How could he do this to me? It wasn't fair. Edward and I had just found one another. We'd just confessed our love for one another and now here my dad was trying to take all that away. NO, I wouldn't hear of it. He couldn't stop me. I don't care what he said, was all I could think.

When my mom came up I felt a huge sense of relief. I knew she'd make things right. I might not be completely happy with the guidelines that they set, but as long as I still got to spend time with Edward, I could live with them.

I got up off the bed and dialed the Cullen residence. Emmett answered the phone. "Hey, Emmett can I speak to Edward?" I asked trying my best not to sound like I'd been crying.

"Oh, Bella," he seemed shocked to hear my voice. "You're still alive?" he joked. "From what Edward said your dad was fuming when he left. I told him he was a chicken not to stick around and defend your honor and all."

"No, no Emmett. I'm not so sure Edward would have survived to see another day if he hadn't left when he did. You know, with my dad owning a gun and all," I teased.

He chuckled making me laugh as well. Emmett was the good humor man and always had a way of making me feel better.

"Hey, Bella. How about I take you to get that cat next Friday after school? That is if you're not chained to your bed or something like that," he offered again brightening my mood.

"Let's wait and see how things go tomorrow. My sentence may be reduce to just a ball and chain by the weeks end with any luck," I mused.

"Deal," he said handing the phone to Edward.

"Hey," Edward said, his voice filled with questions. "How are you?"

"Fine as can be expected when your father forbids you to see the one you love," I confessed.

"He didn't!" he said in disbelief.

"Sure enough did, but my mom said it would all be o.k. though, that I shouldn't worry, that my dad was overreacting. Tomorrow morning we're all going to sit down and work out some guidelines for my relationship with you," I informed him.

"That's why I'm calling. I wanted to warn you not to come over in the morning. The tension will still be pretty high here and I want my dad to have plenty of time to cool off."

"Are you sure you don't want me there for the meeting? I mean, it involves the both of us and I am the one that's kind of responsible for your predicament," he said.

"No, that would only make things worse. By the way, the last time I check I was a willing participant in this night activities. Don't go laying all the blame on yourself. Fifty-fifty. Partners in crime," I laughed and he joined me.

"Listen I have to go. I don't want to over step the _boundaries_ if you know what I mean. I'll call you after we've talked and let you know how everything went. O.K.?"

"Sure," he sighed, "Bella? Just remember one thing. I'll love you no matter what happens. I will follow whatever guidelines they lay down as long as it means I get to see you."

"I love you too," I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked sounding confused.

"You and me. Here it is was just a few hours ago that we were both shaking in our boots to tell one another how we really felt and now we both can't stop saying it," he chuckled at the realization.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you," I chimed in. "Talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone with a huge grin on my face. I sighed, content to have him in my life. My life was great no matter how crazy the last hour had been. I knew deep in my heart it would all work out. No way would God send me this angel only to rip him away from me after only a short time. _No way_. I had complete faith in that fact.

--  
**A/N: So there you have it. Did I do justice to how you would preceive Charlie and Renee reacting? Let me know. I honestly want to hear your thoughts. I'm considering Alice's POV in the next chapter and possibily Emmett's after that. Let me know if I should give it a try or I should throw the towel in now.**

**For those of you who review, I will send you a teaser line from the next chapter. So hit that little button below and start typing. lol**


	4. Laying Down the Law

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They're why I spend my time writing this story. lol I send out a special thanks to my betas for this chapter, nothingleft and kapperz1212. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, did anyone think that little fact has changed? Stephenie Meyer still has that claim to fame. _Sigh._**

**This chapter for the most part will be from Alice's point of view. Let me know how I did. Read and Review. :)  
--**

**Laying Down the Law**

Well, I had lived through Sunday. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night. I'd been sick with worry over what laws my parents might lay down for me when it came to my relationship with Edward. My mind just kept spinning with endless possibilities and every time it seemed that I was on the verge of sleep, I'd be jolted awake with the worst possible scenario, no more Edward.

I knew my mom had said it would all work out, but my dad... well... I'd _never _seen him lose his cool like that before, not with anyone, and especially not with me. My heart was sick with worry over what he might tell me in the morning. So I lay there staring at the ceiling, mindlessly counting ceiling popcorn.

After the family meeting I was informed that I would not be allowed to leave the house or have any phone privileges for the remainder of the day. Apparently this was some form of punishment to make my dad feel as though he was, "laying down the law," as my mom put it. It was annoying, seeing as how I hadn't really done anything wrong. But if it was only for one day I was not going to complain. I was not going to push my luck. To be honest, after seeing my dad's reaction to the sight of my PDA, I thought he was going to lock me in my room and throw away the key forever…or at least until I went to college.

My mom, God bless her, asked Alice when she had called to spread the message that I would not be available by telephone. She felt it would help keep my dad's agitation to a minimum. She also told her to tell Edward not to pick me up for school at least for the first few days, also to help quell my dad's worries. Apparently he was under the impression that if Edward and I were to be in a car alone together we'd just have, "a repeat display of affection," as he had so nicely put it at the family meeting. My mom assured me that this would not last forever, that we just needed to give him a few days to get over the shock of his life.

"Bella, honey, we are just going to have to give him some time to come to the realization that you're no longer a little girl. That you're growing up, and part of growing up is having a boyfriend. We just have to keep reminding him that you've never given him or me any reason to not trust you, that we raised you right, and you have a good head on your shoulders," she said, trying to easy my nerves.

I was never happier to see Alice and Rosalie when they picked me up for school on Monday morning. I knew, however, they'd be expecting me to spill everything. Which included what had gone on from the time of my and Edward's make out session, to the rules my parents had put in place.

**APOV**

Rosalie and I were ecstatic as Bella moped her way to the car. We were desperate for details. _We needed details! _It just about killed us to have no contact with her for an entire day after her momentous birthday party. I knew she'd have some restrictions now, but that's not what I was so desperate to find out about. I wanted, no, I _needed _to know her thoughts and feelings about all that had happened with Edward on Saturday.

I danced in my seat as if I had ants in my pants when Bella flopped herself into the front seat. I could tell from her body language that she was in a _mood _and I'd have to pry what I really wanted know out of her. I'd have to be the good friend: let her vent first and then we could get down to the nitty gritty.

"So, how's it going Bella?" Rose asked her.

She huffed and slumped even farther down into the seat. "You'd think I'd committed a cardinal sin or something the way my father is treating me."

"Oh, Bella. It's all going to be okay. Really," I said, trying to reassure her.

She sighed, "I just hate the idea of them telling me I can't see Edward."

"What do you mean? They forbid you to see Edward?" Rose gasped.

"No, no. They've just limited the time I can spend with him. He's allowed to drive me to and from school, but no visiting beyond that on the weekdays, unless we're studying for a big test or working on a project together. We can go out Friday nights and spend Saturdays together as long as we are always with a group of friends. We are not to be alone together_, 'EVER!'_ my dad stressed. I am not to be at his house or he at mine if no one else is there, and bedrooms are off limits no matter who's around." She paused and sighed. "It just makes no sense. I've never done anything wrong to justify this type of mistrust. To be honest, for the most part, the rules aren't too horrible, it's just the fact that he's treating me like a criminal when I've done nothing to earn it," she complained.

"Bella, Charlie just needs some time to get used to the idea of his little girl having a boyfriend. He knows how guys think. Remember, he was young once. He's probably having flashbacks of him and your mom doing the deed and where they ended up because of it," Rose said with a smirk.

"Ew, gross Rose. I don't want to think about my parents _doing the deed_!" Bella said, giving Rose a playful shove. A smile was beginning to creep across her face. _Yes!_ I thought. We've got her just about where we want her. A maniacal laugh cackled inwardly, _hehehe._

"Believe me, it's probably just about to kill him thinking that some guy could possibly be copping a feel on his daughter the same way he did on your mom back then, and probably still does," I teased, trying to light mood even more.

"_ENOUGH!_ I don't want to hear your thoughts about my parents anymore. Really, get your minds out of the gutter. Geesh!" she said, covering her ears and shaking her head.

Rose and I giggled. "Okay then, let's talk about Saturday," I said as if I was trying to casually change the subject.

"What about Saturday?" she asked innocently as her cheeks began to redden.

"Girl, don't go trying to act all oblivious about everything that happened," I scolded her. No way was she getting off that easy.

Bella began to shift in her seat. I knew talking about her feelings for Edward made her uncomfortable. She really needed to get over it. We were her best friends and we were here to help. "You ask, I answer," she offered. Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be.

"Rose you go first," I instructed.

She grinned deviously. She was about to give Bella a reason to squirm. "So, you and Edward seemed to be getting quite cozy with one another at the party and then there's the whole car thing. Is there something you're not telling us?" She reached over and poked Bella in the side.

"Good Lord, Rosalie, are you asking me if Edward and I have... have... done things?" She was mortified, looking like she just wanted to disappear. Rose smirked. "We've barely been going out for a week."

"I just call it like I see it, and you two looked a _little more_ _than comfortable_ with one another, if you know what I mean," Rose teased.

"Hey, if this is the way the questioning is going to go then I'm done. Rose, you know me better than that. And you know that's not something I plan on doing for a long time," she said, becoming defensive.

"Sorry, you know I was just teasing, right? You know how I love giving you a hard time," Rose comforted sincerely.

"But something cataclysmic did happen, Bella, no denying it. We can read you like a book. You and Edward, Saturday just seemed different. Not bad different, just like something had changed. Like you were on a whole new level." I tried to sound encouraging.

"Well, I did seem to be experiencing a whole new level of feelings for him. Feelings I've never had for another person before. It was like…" She seemed to be having a hard time expressing herself, a hard time trying to find just the right words for her feelings.

I knew exactly what she was describing. I felt it every time I thought of Jasper. I didn't even have to be near him anymore to experience it. But to put into words was almost impossible to do.

_"Heaven?"_ Rose said, nearly breathless. Whoa, wait a minute. A Rosalie with starry eyes? She was to be my next target. She'd be harder to crack though. She was much better at keeping things from me. And something was definitely going on with her and Emmett other than your run of the mill boyfriend girlfriend stuff.

_"Exactly!"_ Bella said, mirroring Rose's expression. "And when he said he loved me..." Rose and I both shot exasperated looks at her.

"What?! He told you he loved you and that wasn't the first thing you told us? How'd it happen? What did you do? What did you say?" I rattled off question after question.

"Calm down, Alice, or we'll never get it out of her," Rose smiled slyly. "Go ahead Bella, tell us how it happened."

"It happened after he played the piano for me," she started.

"That Cullen charm, it will get you every time," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Rose, do you want the story or not?" Bella became defensive at Rose's interruption.

"Testy!" Rose mocked. "Go ahead."

"Like I was saying, when he finished playing the piano for me I just had an overwhelming need to touch him." Rose snorted and Bella glared at her. "I put my hands ON HIS FACE," she stressed for Rosalie's sake, "and we stared for a long moment into each other's eyes. Then he kissed me like I'd never been kissed. It was phenomenal! I can't imagine a kiss could ever be better than that." She sighed.

"Well, in that case, there must have been tongue involved. Those are the best," Rose mused.

"Really Rose, must your head always go straight to the gutter. I swear, are you sure you're not a guy? And yes, if truth must be told it was way more than just a chaste kiss." Bella cheeks reddened with her last remark.

"I knew it!" Rose said triumphantly. She was really starting to get on my nerves. What was with the kiss? Bella was right; once her mind went off in a ditch she had a hard time getting it back on the road. Yes, I wanted to hear about it as well, but let's move on. Enough already! There were more stories to be told.

"Okay, while this information is great, get to the 'I love you' part." I nearly pleaded.

"After our astounding kiss ended, we got caught staring at each other again. As he stroked my cheek with his thumb he just said it. It was like he was overcome with so much emotion he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. I felt the same way and returned the sentiment." She sat caught in a dreamy state.

"LOVE, WOW! Not only am I a match maker, but I'm also cupid," I reveled.

"Continue," Rose demanded, catching Bella off guard.

"Continue with what? That's the whole story," she said confused.

"Don't play that innocent crap with me, missy. I want to hear about the heated exchange between you and Edward when you got back to your house. We want to know what has your dad all fired up," Rose said obstinately.

"My dad saw us kissing and he just went crazy, that's that." I could tell she was hiding something.

"Innocent kissing doesn't usually make a father go crazy, Bella. How long had you been parked out there? What kind of kissing were you doing?" I winked at Rosalie. That question was for her benefit. "More importantly, how did it make you feel? Answers to these questions will definitely shed some light on the reaction you got from your dad. Now, on with it." I waved my hand at her.

"_Alice,"_ Bella whined, her embarrassment evident on her cheeks.

"Bella, the sooner you confess, the sooner you'll get this torture over with," Rosalie reminded her. "If it will help we'll take it one question at a time. So to start, how long had you and Edward been _parkin'_ in your driveway for?" She giggled, apparently amused with her question.

Bella sighed heavily rolling her eyes. "To be honest, I don't really know. We kind of … got caught up in each other?" She said nervously. "Time really had no relevance. That is obviously where we made our mistake." Her cheeks became redder with the anticipation of our reaction.

"Well, well, well, Alice. Maybe little miss innocent isn't so innocent after all. No need to explain the kind of kissing you two were doing. It obviously got pretty hot and heavy in that car and there's only one kind of kissing that can lead to two people becoming oblivious to the world around them. Where all was he kissing you and where were his hands?" Rosalie smirked.

"Really Rose, you're starting to piss me off. Edward is a gentleman and he was no different that night. He didn't have his hands anywhere that would be considered inappropriate," Bella fumed.

Rose laughed; she was obviously enjoying getting Bella all worked up. I needed to step in and calm the situation. There was still information she had not provided us with. "Rose," I scolded as motioned in the rearview mirror for her to zip-it-up from behind Bella's seat. "Give her a break. You're starting to make me uncomfortable." I smirked where only she could see me.

"Bella, don't mind Rose. You know she lives to see you squirm when it comes to guy stuff. Is there anything that happened that you would like to talk to us about, anything you may be confused about?" I said, trying to smooth things over.

"No," she sighed. "I'm not confused about anything, maybe a little bit surprised, but not confused."

_Yes, nitty gritty!_ "What happened that was a surprise?" I inquired.

"The way I felt. I can honestly say, no one has ever brought out those kinds of feelings out in me before," she appeared shocked at her revelation.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ "What might those feelings be?" I asked innocently.

"Well," she hesitated, trying to decide if she really wanted to reveal any more. "I felt completely out of control. It was as if I couldn't stop kissing him. He appeared to be having the same problem. I'm not sure either of us wanted to stop. No, scratch that, I can say with complete certainty that neither one of us wanted it to end. I mean, even when I had to pause to take much needed breaths, he continued to shower my neck with more kisses. It was probably for the best that Charlie did discover us. We were definitely having a hard time resisting each other at that moment. It especially became hard for me when the fluttering sensations began to rise up from the pit of my stomach."

"Stomach?" Rose choked out a laugh. "Girl, those feelings were rising up from a little farther south than you stomach, if you know what I mean."

"THAT'S IT!" Bella screamed, and with that she and I both hauled off and smacked Rosalie, not caring that she was still driving.

--  
**A/N: OK, did I do Alice's POV justice or did I crash and burn. I need to know. I am working on Emmett's POV for the next chapter and this kind of information will be a big help. **

**For everyone who reviews I will send you a preview clip of the next chapter. So, go ahead make my day. The next chapter will be from Emmett's POV. Also, if you want to be automatically notified when I up date this story, click Story Alert.**

**Just a heads up: SCHOOLS OUT FOR S.U.M.M.E.R! _YAY!_ I will be leaving before the crack of dawn Monday to go hiking for nine days in God's country up in the Great Smokie Mountains. Unfortuately I do not own a laptop and it wouldn't matter if I did being that no one has come up with the brilliant idea of installing internet connections in the middle of the forest. lol Well, they have but just not for the commoners like myself. Therefore you will not get the usual up dates next week. I will do my best to try and update Sunday if at all possible. I am taking my archaic pen and paper so that I can try and keep up with my writing though. _Uhg! _I be on the lookout for muddy hills don't you worry! OK, I'm shutting up now. :)**


	5. My Day With Emmett

**A/N: Here is a short chapter to help tide you over until I return from my trip. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.**

**Thanks go out to nothingleft for being my beta for this chapter. ** **As always I own nothing Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyers claim to fame.**

**This is the chapter Emmett is taking Bella to pick out the birthday gift he gave her. If you need to refresh your memory you can refer back to Ch. 2. You can see a picture of the gift to me profile.**

**DUN DUN DUN - without farther adue I introduce to you Bella's long awaited admirer.  
--**

**My Day With Emmett**

I sat eating my breakfast barely able to contain my excitement. Today, Emmett was taking me to adopt the cat I had always wanted. After finishing my cereal I washed and rinsed my bowl. As I put it in the dish drain to dry, I heard the familiar sound of Emmett's monster jeep as it pulled into the driveway. I went to grab my coat and purse as I heard the doorbell chime. It was all I could do not to laugh when I opened the door and saw him standing there, or should I say posing on my porch. He was completely decked out in what I would call the standard issue cowboy uniform, black cowboy boots, black Wrangler jeans, a red and black plaid button up shirt, and black cowboy hat. He had his thumbs hooked through his belt loops and his left heel kicked out. He topped off his whole cowboy persona by chewing on a piece of straw. I stood and stared at him wide eyed not really knowing what to say.

"So, I see studly cowboy Emmett has you at a loss for words. Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled giving me a sly wink.

"Well, I was wondering if you robbed John Wayne's closet this morning, or if you let Calamity Jane dress you? Really, what possessed you to dress in this get up this morning? I'm sorry to inform you, but the rodeo caravan went through last night. I think you missed your ride, Wyatt," I said, no longer able to control my laughter.

"Darlin'," he said, in full character mode, "I'm going to introduce my dear Rose to the hobby that's nearest and dearest to my heart, ropin' and drivin' cattle," he said with all sincerity.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Emmett you never cease to amaze me. Let's go buckaroo," he offered me his arm and I willing looped mine through his and we made our way to the jeep, or should I say wagon.

By the time Emmett pulled into the Forks Animal Shelter I was bouncing in my seat. He smiled over at me. "Bella, you hang around with Alice way to much. Now, quit all that fidgeting and let's go find you an acceptable little critter," I guess he was going to keep up the cowboy thing the whole day. I could not wait to see Rosalie's face later when we met up with everyone back at my house.

**EmPOV**

I could tell Bella was really enjoying my whole cowboy act. I hoped that Rose would appreciate it just as much as she did. To be honest it really wasn't an act. I truly did love going on cattle drives and roping the cows when they became stubborn or unruly. I was actually quite good at it, had a "God given talent", so I'd been told. I went on my first drive when I was ten and went on one every summer since then. I dreamed of owning my own dude ranch one day. Shocker, right? But it was true, football hero Emmett was just a cowboy at heart. That would definitely explain my love of a good country ballad.

We made our way into the animal shelter, with giggles still escaping from Bella. I was so glad my little brother had become so taken with this sweet girl. She really was the ray of sunshine that brightened his day. Hey, that'll be my name for her, Sunshine. Every good cowboy has nicknames for all the little ladies in his life. Now I just needed to think a good one for my Rose. Wait, no need, I would just call her Wild Rose. Yes, _Wild_ Rose. I know that girl is wild at heart, even though I've yet to completely bring it out of her. She nearly took me right there in the lake on our hike. If we'd been alone no telling what she'd have done to me. I grinned madly thinking of the possibilities. I was brought out of my reverie by Bella shaking my arm, saying my name.

"E-m-m-e-t-t," I shook my head trying clear my unclean thoughts. "How do you intend to pay?" she eyed my suspiciously.

_Crap_ , could she tell what I was thinking? I hope not. She'd be completely mortified. _Stupid, stupid._ How could you be thinking of sweet _l-u-s-h-e-s_ Rose... Dang! I needed to redirect my thoughts. Why were we here? Oh, right, _Cat... Cat... Cat._

"Oh, uh, cash. Yes, we'll be paying with cash today," I said stumbling over my words. _Get a grip._ I told myself.

We filled out the required paper work and were shown to the room they dubbed the 'Cat House', for good reason. There were cats everywhere, in all shapes, sizes, and colors. I didn't know how she'd be able to select one from all of them. There were so many to choose from. This thought made me, big tough Emmett, sad. People really did need to take Bob Barker's words of wisdom to heart, "Have your pet spay or neutered," he'd always say at the end of the Price Is Right. If people would do this we wouldn't have so many unwanted critters running amuck. _Amuck! Amuck! Amuck! _ I chanted in my head trying to lighten my sudden downtrodden mood. This chant always got me smiling. I just found this memorable quote from Hocus Pocus, that kid flick about witches, to be so hilarious. Of course Edward never appreciated my love of a good goofy movie. What could I say; I was a kid at heart, which sometimes irked Edward to no end.

Bella _oooed_ and _aaahd_ over cat after cat. I decided I'd give her a moment alone with them, maybe that would help make her selection. I excused myself and went to take a look at the dogs. Hey maybe _I _ could get a dog. I'd have to broach that subject with my parents soon. Yes, I wanted a dog. _Focus Emmett_ , your here to assist Bella in finding the beloved cat she's always wanted.

As I headed back to where they kept the cats I could hear Bella giggling. It was an odd giggle not something I could put my finger on right away, but one I definitely had heard before. Wait, that's what Bella sounds like when Edward exercises his gentlemanly powers over her. I could see Bella through the glass-viewing window as she leaned casually against the wall holding a rather large orange tiger striped cat. As she stood stroking the cat she grinned shyly, or was it flirtatiously, up at some dude who had his back to me.

As I entered the room I could now see how this creep's eyes wandered over Bella's body as they spoke. Bella seemed oblivious to his roaming. This guy was coming on to her and she appeared to be completely falling for it. _No way! That's my brother's girl! _ My possessive streak was itching to come out and play. I sauntered over to them and slid my arm around Bella's shoulders. "Hey, Sunshine. So, is this the little guy want to take home?" I said as narrowed my eyes at the guy who'd been undressing Bella with his eyes.

He gave me a confused look. I wanted to drive the message home that she was unavailable so I continued, "So, dude? You responsible for helping my girl find herself a cat?"

"Huh?" he uttered, apparently caught off guard.

"Emmett, cut the crap," she admonished me as she removed my arm from around her shoulders. This only seemed to confuse the gigolo even more.

"Don't mind him. My friend here likes to be a big jokester," she added as she elbowed me in the ribs, completely ruining my plan.

"So, what else do we need to do to take this guy home?" I asked, gesturing towards the cat, trying to speed things along. For some reason I felt the urgent need to get her away from this guy. He came across as a total leech.

"Well Emmett, right?" apparently remembering my name from when Bella just scolded me. "You've already paid and filled out all the paper work. Luckily for beautiful Bella here, he's an older cat, two years, has already been castrated and has all the required shots. Therefore, she is free to take him home now," he said as he lifted his eyebrows at Bella.

_No_ , he did _not_ just flirt with her with me standing right here and who the hell did he think he was calling her beautiful? _Total sleaze ball! _ I really did need for us to make a quick exit. If I had to spend one more minute in his presence, no telling what I might do or much less say. I had to protect my little bro's claim on her before it was too late.

_"GREAT!"_ I said, a little too enthusiastically. "Let's blow this joint, Sunshine. Remember we got that shindig to get to back at the homestead," with that I took her by the waist and lead her towards the door.

She looked over her shoulder and gave a slight wave saying, "Bye, James. It was nice meeting you."

James, so that was the... the, take_ a chill pill Emmett. Calm yourself. _ I thought taking in a very deep breath.

Once I had her safe and secure inside my jeep, she let loose on me. "Emmett, what the hell was that?" she said, completely dissatisfied with my macho behavior.

Not really wanting to elaborate, I decided to distract her with the cat. "Bella, you really need to calm down. Do it for the sake of little Fang here," I reached over and patted him on the head. Even with Bella's mood he seemed very content to be cuddle in her arms.

She looks down, hugging him to her, and then she gave me a stern, but teasing expression, "I don't know Emmett, after that stunt you pulled in there, maybe I shouldn't let you have the honor of naming him."

I let my face fall. I knew I'd get to her with the signature Cullen Puppy Dog Look. _No one_ could resist the Cullen puppy dog look.

"What kind of name is Fang anyway? How'd you come up with that?" she said, warming back up to me.

Like I said, irresistible. "Think about it, cats are like mini saber tooth tigers. Their always flashing their fangs around, giving you love bites when you ignore them. I feel they're really just undercover vampires at heart," I continued with the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I guess I can see your point. And if it weren't for you I wouldn't be taking him home at this very moment. I definitely owe you for this one, and I guess my pay back would be letting you name him," I gave her a winning smile. _Yes, still got it! _ I congratulated myself.

She noticed my cunning smile and hauled off, back handing me in the chest. "Don't think your charm negates you explaining your behavior inside. What's with you pretending to be my boyfriend?"

"For crying out loud Bella, are you that naive? That guy practically had your shirt undone when I walked in the room," I said using a brotherly tone.

"What are you talking about? He never even touched me," her eyes filled with confusion as she spoke.

"Good God, you are naive. I can't believe you didn't notice the way he raked his eyes over you as the two of you spoke. He was being a total creep," I informed her.

"I do believe you over reacted. He seemed nice enough to me. I didn't sense anything odd about him. He didn't come across like some sex crazed maniac like your portraying him," she still didn't get it, what did I have to do to convince her?

"Listen, I'm going to let you in on a little secret about guys in general. When you're speaking to a guy and their eyes are shifting up and down and back up again, believe me, they're picturing you without your clothing on," I admitted.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "I still think you could have handled the situation a little more maturely, but not to worry. I know exactly how I'm going to do to get you back for it," she let out a devious laugh.

Yes, most definitely, this girl has been hanging around Alice _TOO_ much.

**--  
A/N: How did I do with Emmett's POV. Let me have it, I'm ready. So what do you think of Bella's admirer? I know you really only got a glimpse of him here. What are somethings you see him trying to do to woe Bella's away from Edward? I'm open for suggestions. What do you think Bella has up her sleeve as payback for Emmett's little stunt? I love to hear you thoughts. For those of you asking for more Bella and Edward POV's, you got it next chapter. By reviewing you can let my know your thoughts about this story. Let me know what I'm doing right and/or what I'm doing wrong. Believe me, they all help me when writing this story. I'd love to hear from you, so go ahead make my day. lol**

**I will send anyone who reviews a preview of the next chapter . As for those of you who faithfully read this story and don't have it on Alert, you can choose this awesome feature from the drop down menu below. will automatically send you an email notice as soon as I update by selecting this convient feature. Don't forget to checkout the picture of Fang on my profile.**


	6. The Gang's All Here

**A/N: Howdy Y'all, I've been home less than thirty minutes, but I really wanted to get this out to you ASAP! I had a great time and I highly recommend hiking in the Smokie Mtn. to everyone. I'm happy to report no mud incidents on any of the hikes. lol (Ch. 16 The Project reference) You guys are fantastic! Thank you for all your marvelous reviews. I answered as many as I could before I left and just answered the rest as soon as I walked in the door.**

**I must thank _nothingleft_ and _halojones_ for being such awesome betas. **

**As always I owned nothing Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I've updated the pic of Fang, Bella's new kitty, on my profile. Thanks to **_**school.needs to go**_** for sending it to me. I must agree, it is a much better fit.**  
**--**

**The Gangs All Here**

**BPOV**

I was going to get Emmett back for his behavior at the animal shelter. He needed to be taught a lesson. _You mess with me; I'll mess with you. Wow_ , I just sounded exactly like Alice. I guess Emmett was right. She is definitely rubbing off on me, I laughed to myself.

He had been so rude to James. Emmett hadn't given him a very good first impression. I felt bad for James. He'd just moved to Forks a couple of days ago, he didn't know anyone, and would be starting school on Monday. He seemed genuinely nice. I could definitely see him fitting in with our little group. Unbeknownst to Emmett, he would be joining the football team as well and then Emmett would have to get along with him. And for crying out loud, if I went by Emmett's survey of James' behavior then all guys, especially teenage guys, must be creeps. They are always sizing girls up with their eyes. Ridiculous!

By the time we reached my house my threat of retaliation seemed to have all but been forgotten by him. We sat in my living room telling silly jokes while we waited for everyone else to show up with pizza. Emmett always thought his were jokes were the best of course.

This was going to be Edward's first visit to my house since Charlie's big blow up over us kissing in the car. Luckily he was working and Edward would be, in all likelihood, gone by the time he returned home. My mom seemed to be more at ease with the situation. She completely got the fact that having a boyfriend was part of being a teenager.

"Where does a one eyed, one legged man go to eat?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know Emmett, where does a one eyed, one legged man go to eat?" I played along. Some of his jokes could be so elementary.

"IHOP, get it?" he pointed at his own eye and then he stood up and proceeded to hop around on one leg. "(I)nternatioal (H)ouse (O)f (P)ancakes," he cracked himself up.

I had to admit, it was kind of funny, especially seeing hopping around with only one eye open, but he nearly killed it with his lengthy explanation. Luckily for me though I would not have to endure anymore of his silly jokes for now. The front door swung open, and in walked the Rosalie and Edward.

Startled, I jumped to my feet. _Crap_ , I thought I'd have more time to prepare for my revenge. _Dang! Think fast. _I quickly made my way over to Emmett and firmly clamped my arm around his waist. He looked down at me confused. I gave him my best evil grin, placing my other hand on his chest leaning into him. He actually looked nervous, _YES! _

They froze at the sight of us. I had looked up at him and began rubbing his chest with my hand and batting my eyes. He tried to wiggle free without causing a scene. "Oopsie," I said, bringing my hand to mouth for a dramatic effect. "Oh, Emmett, it seems as though our little secret has been exposed," I clung to him tighter, laying my head on his chest now. I glanced over to Rosalie and Edward. "I'm truly sorry you guys had to find out this way, but Cowboy Emmett and I, well... well, we're in love, and I'm not about to share." As I said this I gave Rosalie a wink and slid my hand from his waist and pinched him hard in his rear end. He jumped, squealing like a little girl. His expression was priceless. Edward and Rose caught on immediately and erupted into laughter clutching onto one another for support. Once Emmett realized what I had done he too let out a hearty laugh.

"Girl, you're good and quick. I do believe you could give me a run for my money. I would have never expected you to get me back this fast," he reached over and gave me a high five like a proud papa.

By this time Alice and Jasper had arrived with the pizza and wanted to know what all the commotion was about. More importantly, everyone wanted to know what it was I was getting Emmett back for.

We all went into the kitchen. I tossed some paper plates and napkins onto the table as the pizza was passed around. As I pulled out the chair to sit next to Edward, he patted his lap. I was more than willing to oblige. I had been missing our closeness this past week and would take every opportunity I could to snuggle with him. I folded into the comfort of his arms from which I never wanted to leave. He gave me that crooked grin of his that I was unable to resist. I reached up and softly kissed his lips.

"That will be about enough of that!" Emmett said snickering, trying to sound parental. Rose reached over and popped him good one.

"What did my dear Emmett here do that deserve punishing? Oh, and what's up with the cowboy getup Em?" Rose said, flipping the collar of his shirt with her hand.

"That's for me to know and you to find out little lady," he said, leaning in kissing her quite seductively I might add.

She was completing taken off guard and swooned right there on the spot. Alice threw her hand up to Rose's back to keep her from falling backwards off the chair when he released her from their kiss.

"Enough with the love fest in here. I want to hear the story. On with it!" Alice demanded.

"We went to the shelter to get Fang," I began. Edward smirked at the hearing of his name. I playfully smacked his chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, that's right. We haven't met the kitty yet. Where is he?" Alice inquired.

"He is up in my room. I'm giving his some time to chill out. I didn't want to overwhelm him. You can all meet him later. He's so sweet and cute," I said beginning to get off track.

"Story Bella, story," Rose redirected me.

"Basically, there was this guy, a volunteer, at the shelter and Emmett completely over reacted, making a fool of himself. And in the process embarrassing me," I scoffed, glaring at him.

At hearing the sound of another guy being mentioned, Edward immediately stiffened and his grip around my waist became tighter. All kidding aside things became a lot more serious around the table.

"Over reacted my..." but before Emmett could finish Rose put her hand up towards him as a signal for him to keep his mouth shut. Her eyes never left me.

"Care to elaborate? Who was this guy and how exactly did Emmett here over react?" she demanded a response.

"Well, after Emmett went to look at the dogs..." Alice giggled at what I had said. "What's so funny? I haven't even got to the good part yet," I gave her a bewildered look.

"Emmett, you know darn well that Aunt Esme will never agree to a dog. Allergies, have you forgotten that you have them?" she shook her head at him.

"Alice, zip it! No more interrupting," Rosalie scolded.

"After Emmett made his exit it didn't take me long to hone in on Fang or should I say he honed in on me. He came right to me begging to be loved. As soon as I picked him up he nuzzled his head against my neck as if he'd found what he'd been missing," I sighed.

"He'd better not be honing in on my territory," Edward said in an alluring voice as he ran his hand down my arm and kissed me behind my ear, completely distracting me of course. I nearly fainted right there on the spot.

"Ahhh!" Alice sighed. I'm not sure what for, my comment about the cat or Edward's response to it.

Rose just shook her head, she was really getting impatient. I decided it was best to move things along. "When I decided I had made the perfect match I sat down on a bench in the room with wall to wall cats to wait for Emmett to return. As I waited I was approached by one of the volunteers and we began talking. He introduced himself as James Allen. He asked if I had any questions about cat care. I assumed he was just making small talk," I again turned my attention to Emmett. "I'm not that naive, as you put it Emmett!"

"Continue," Rosalie encouraged.

"Through our small talk I found out he just moved here and will be starting school on Monday. Honestly he seemed like a nice guy. I actually thought that Alice, with her matching making services, might want to take him on as her newest project. Oh, and by the way Emmett he's been invited to join the football team, so suck it up," I mentioned on the sly.

"Yes, yes. That's all well and good, but what is it that my dear boyfriend did to tick you off so much?" Rose said, waiting for the kicker.

"Let's just say that Cowboy Emmett felt the need to pretend to be my boyfriend in an attempt to run this guy off. He was under the impression that James was a creep and I was succumbing to his charms. He had the nerve to slide his arm around me and call me Sunshine. He even called me his girl," I said still shocked at his behavior.

Edward began to chuckle. He reached over and gave Emmett a high five. "That's my bro. He's always got my back. Bella he was just keeping an eye on you for me. You should feel honored that he'd do that for you."

I gave him my best I can't believe you expression, "You guys are so barbaric!"

"Barbaric?" Emmett said incredulously. "That guy was eyeing you like a lust filled caveman eyes his woman at the end of a long day and you're calling me barbaric. Really, he just about had you completely undressed with his eyes by the time I returned."

Edward stopped laughing, but Alice and Rosalie looked utterly amused. And Jasper, he was just Jasper, going with the flow and the flow at this time seemed to be turned in the guys favor.

"Bella, I don't want you going anywhere near this guy until I get the chance to feel him out. I need to get a read on him," Edward said sounding protective. How ever amusing that statement was it only added to his hotness. I almost had to fan myself.

Rose jumped on his comment, "Is that feeling him out or feeling him up, Edward? Which is it?" The way that girl's brain worked was mind-boggling. She could take the most innocent things said and make them dirty. Alice nearly fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. I did my best to control my giggles for Edward's sake.

Edward didn't not find anything about the situation amusing at all. Actually his expression revealed the complete opposite; it was one of intense worry. I needed to pacify his fears that he might lose me to someone else. I turned and look up at him taking his face in my hands, "Edward, seriously, the guy is harmless. There's no need to worry. I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me. It's you and only you I want. Nothing any other guy says or does is going to change that. Remember it's you I love," I blushed furiously realizing what I had just said. I had never confessed my love for him in front of all our friends, even though I knew our actions towards one another screamed it.

He sighed heavily, resting his forehead on mine, "I love you too," he said gently kissing me.

"Okay, enough of this episode of the Young and the Restless. What are we going to do about this guy?" Emmett was immediately bombarded with flying napkins and paper plates. In trying to dodge the array of garbage coming his way he tipped back in his chair crashing to the floor.

Rosalie jumped and stood over him placing one foot on either side of his hips. "You! Boys! Will! Do! Nothing!" she commanded. "Do you hear me?!"

**EPOV**

I didn't care how much Rose threatened us. I wasn't afraid of her. How dare she tell us that we shouldn't check this guy out. He was obviously putting the moves on my Bella and he just met her. I wasn't going to take any chances of losing her. If push came to shove, this James character would have to be dealt with.

**--  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter after the LONG wait. As always I will send a preview of the next chapter to everyone who reviews . I'd love to know what your thinking. I'm not Edward after all, I wasn't blessed with mind reading abilities. **

**I must thank Jabari for letting me use his IHOP joke. He had the whole class rolling with that one.**

**ALSO... I will be posting a One-Shot of Rosalie's reaction to Cowboy Emmett. It will be rated M. So, those of you who know your not supposed read that kind of story and you have me on author alert, just delete it. I wouldn't want anyone getting into trouble over something I wrote. If you would like to receive an email alerting you when I post this One-Shot, after you review click the box at the bottom that says author to author alert. **


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N: Here's a silly chapter I had a lot of fun writing. I hope you enjoy it just as much. It is mostly from Jasper's POV. It's time for Jasper's protective side to shine ... or not. That will be for you to decide.**

**Thanks to my betas _nothingleft _and _halojones._ You girls are the best!**

**I still don't own anything Twilight, however I do daydream that I do sometimes. lol I started the HOST today. I not sure how I feel about it yet, still to early.**

**READ AND REVIEW.  
--**

**Behind Enemy Lines **

**JPOV**

Hell hath no fiery like a woman scorned, came to my mind as I thought about the last minute details of the plan I was about to put into play. What plan you might ask? The plan Edward, Emmett, and I had devised to find out what this James character's M.O. was. He had, "put the moves on Bella," as Emmett had put it when they were visiting the animal shelter a few days earlier. Yes, I know we were warned to back off, but women could be so blind to the ways of men sometimes. We just felt it was our duty to protect each other'swoman.No matter what consequences we might face when the girls found out what we'd been up to.

If our hunch wascorrect, then they'd be thanking us later. Honestly, if this guy was that quick to make a move on Bella, how long would it be before he turned his sights on my Alice, or Rosalie for that matter.

The guys and I had put our heads together and decided it would be best for me to try to get a handle on the information we so desperately wanted. As lead detective assigned to the case**,** it was my job to gather the evidence to prove thisperp was guilty as charged.

James had already met Emmett, so his cover was already blown**; **and Edward, well let's just say there would be no way he'd be able to maintain his cool if James happened to rattle off something inappropriate about Bella. I guess you could say that left me the last man standing. I grinned inwardly as I thought of playing the real life roll of 007.

As you may recall, James was to be joining the football team at Forks H.S. once he was enrolled. Well it just so happens that both Emmett and I are members of this elite team. This was just the first part of our perfect little plan.

Since James didn't know me from Adam, I would try and befriend him at our first practice where he was present, maybe earlier if we happened to have a class or two together. Edward's role was to get the girls to come and watch us practice. That shouldn't be that hard; girls ate that kind of crap up**, **I chuckled to myself**. **He was to keep them distracted so that they would be none the wiser to the situation at hand.

Emmett would be in charge of surveillance. His personality tended to be overbearing at times, and we didn't want the perp getting wise to us. We wanted to have him singing like a canary, providing us the ammunition we need to prove to the girls our suspicions were dead on. We wanted him to fry.

To better monitor the situation, Emmett would keep a look-out. He was to be the eyes and the ears of the whole sting. If things started to get out of hand with either James or Edward, he would be ready to step in at a moment's notice. He would be able to take either one of them out in one clip. Hopefully this kind of action wouldn't be necessary with me having the uncanny ability to make everyone feel at ease in any type of situation.

**/\/\/\**

Unfortunately, James and I did not share any of the same classes. This was to be expected with him only being a Junior. As luck would have it though, I met up with him as I made my way down the long corridor to the locker room.

"Hey, your new here, aren't you?" I inquired, using my _God given_ people skills. I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not being self-righteous**. **It's just the honest truth.

James looked over to me, a bit startled, not realizing I had approached him. "Uh, yeah, we arrived in town last Wednesday. Yesterday was my first day at the school though."

"I'm Jasper Hale. So, what do you think of this grand institution we call Forks H.S.?"

"Same school, different location." He chuckled. "When I comes to schools there all pretty similar. By the way, I'm James Allen."

"Have you been to a lot schools?" I asked, intrigued by his comment.

"Well, let's just say my dad was career navy, just retired. So, yes new schools are a common place for me," he said dryly.

"I don't envy you, I can say that. Born and raised right here in Forks. I guess I should be thankful of my parents for that. I love the stability. So, where you headed?" I asked casually.

"I'm on my way to the locker room. I have football practice. Luckily for me they accepted the recommendation of my coach at my last school." He informed me.

"You don't say. I too, am on the football team. What a coincidence we should meet this way." Oh crap, that sounded so corny. I hope I haven't blown my cover. He looked at me puzzled for a moment as we entered the locker room**.**

"Hey, come on I'll introduce you to some of the guys." I said trying to cover my tracks.

**/\/\/\**

Everything seemed to be going as planned. James seemed to be warming up to me. No, not like that, come on get your minds out of the gutter. Girlfriend! Alice! Love her! As I was saying, James and I seemed to have hit it off. I'd have to admit, I could actually see us being friends if it weren't for the whole Bella thing. I was actually thinking our hunch might be wrong. Maybe he is "a nice guy," as Bella had described him. Mission, Jasper. I reminded myself.

As we split off into groups to complete some drills I made sure to be in the same group as him. Emmett purposely joined the opposite team, as to remain incognito. It was just about time for me to begin my plan of attack. I had to be sure to conceal my true motives. I didn't want to be exposed before I could find the smoking gun.

After running a few drills the coach gave us a much needed breather. We headed over to the benches and grabbed a cup of Gatorade. The time had come to put the whole plan into full swing. I glanced nonchalantly up into the bleachers eyeing the girls and Edward. He and I nodded at one another acknowledging that the plan was a go. A huge grin broke across Edward's face.

James noticed me staring up into the bleachers. _Dang_, I needed to be more careful, I scolded myself. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there Jasper." He nodded towards the girls. "They sure are easy on the eyes."

_No way_. This couldn't be that easy. "You're not kidding there. Those girls could make a grown man cry." I said shaking my head. Yes, crying is what I'd be doing if Alice caught wind of this little plan. I shutter to think of the consequences, but I had to man up and take one for the team if that's what was called for. My bros would do the same for me. I pressed on.

"So, what can you tell me about the brunette?" He inquired. _OMG_, as Alice would say, maybe this was going to be that hard after all.

"She's a real sweet girl. Her dad's the chief of police." I threw in hoping to caution him.

"Wow, Chief of Police, and I thought I had it bad with my dad being a Lieutenant ," he chuckled. "So is she available?"

This really wasn't how I'd planned it. I was completely thrown off by his line of questioning. I couldn't lie, he was bound to see me hanging around the girls sooner or later. I guess I'd just have to go with the flow and hope for the best. "Uh, no." I tried acting like I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I didn't elaborate further than that in hopes that he would make some kind of bold declaration about what he intentions were.

"Well, that's too bad. I started my job at the animal shelter Saturday. She came in to adopt a cat and she seemed very nice, someone I might like to get to know better, but if she's taken no wasting my time there. What about her friends?" He motioned with his hand.

I shook my head side to side, "Taken as well."

"I should have known. The pretty ones are always the first to go. Well, maybe they have a friend they could introduce me to."

_What? _How could this be? He seemed to totally give up on the idea of hooking up with our girls with me uttering a simple "taken." Emmett, was such a punk. It appears that he completely over reacted about his first impression of this guy. He didn't seem threatening at all. I was beginning to feel like a complete chump. Either this guy was an excellent actor or Emmett had jumped to conclusions. It didn't really matter, either way the plan was quickly unraveling at the seams. There was really no where to go with the interrogation from here. I was beginning to think our hunch was completely off, we'd given the poor guy a bad rap he hadn't even earned. Maybe we should give the him a second chance. I kind of felt bad for the guy. Here he was new in town and all we had cared about was taking him down.

I decided to redeem myself and the guys with a kind gesture. "Hey, a couple friends and I are going to catch horror flick, Prom Night, this Friday. You more than welcome to join us." I didn't care if the guys pounded me for this one. We had wrongly charged the guy without taking into consideration the informant. Once I explained things to Edward he'd side with me. Emmett had unnecessarily raised his blood pressure for nothing.

"That sounds like fun. I would like to get to know some more people in town." He sounded pleased at the prospect.

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

I had been kind of keyed up after hearing about this James character having eyes for my Bella. I knew I should be fair and witness it for myself before passing judgment, but a passion to protect what Bella and I had bubbled to the surface and I found it hard to just sit around and do nothing. I know that Bella and I had only been together a short time, but she had become my world. She filled the void I'd felt for way too long. I wasn't about to turn a blind eye to this potential threat and let her slip through my hands.

Since I'd confessed my love for her at her birthday party, my heart ached for her whenever we were apart. This guy, whom I knew very little about, was causing me great stress and I had to put a stop to it. In no way would I take a backseat to this guy. I had to know what his intentions for Bella were. I needed to make it clear to him that she was not available now or ever for that matter.

As I sat in the bleachers _innocently_ watching football practice with the girls, I instantly noticed a guy, who was standing with Jasper, watching Bella intensely. This had to be James. I knew right then and there that there was more to him than meets the eye.

**--  
A/N: So what did you think about Jasper's POV. Send me a review and let me know your thoughts. You will be rewarded with a preview of the next chapter if you do. Help me reach that 200 review mark. :)**

**Reminder: Don't forget to checkout the Emmett and Rosalie's one-shot I posted yesterday. You can find the link on my profile. Send me a review and let me know what you think about it. FYI: It is full of second base moves on both of their parts...warning it is rated M. Picture link of Cowboy Emmett is posted on my profile.**


	8. James

**A/N: I humbly take a bow to everyone who reviewed and helped me reach my goal of 200, YAY!! **

**Thanks to my awesome betas _halojones_ and _nothingleft_. They definitely help make my story better.**

**Of course I own nothing Twilight, it's all Stephenie Meyers and don't forget it.**

**Here is the long awaited James. I hope this clears up any questions about his intentions for everyone. I send out a special thanks to all of you who reviewed and also sent me PMs after my review replys guessing who's POV the preview was from. You guys kept me entertained for quite some time...lol.**

**Without further ado...James...  
--**

**James' POV**

It was my first day at my new job at the Forks Animal Shelter. I enjoyed being around animals and I planned to one day become a veterinarian. As luck would have it, it turned out to be one of the best days of my life.

As I made my way into the Cat House for feeding time I was stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. There on the other side of the room sat the most angelic creature I had ever seen. She nearly took my breath away. I was mesmerized by the way her hair glistened in the luminescent light and the reflective glow that radiated from her glorious face. She sat stroking one of the adoptees and speaking ever so sweetly to him. He too seemed to be taken by her. I just knew I had to know this girl.

We had only been chatting for a brief moment, and we seemed to have an instant connection. Then suddenly we were rudely interrupted by a rather large guy who appeared to be from the south, I took him to be her boyfriend. But after watching their brief exchange, I was completely relieved to find out otherwise. As he nearly dragged her from the room, she uttered the most glorious words to me, "Bye, James. It was nice meeting you." There was so much she didn't say that I knew in my heart she wanted to tell me. It was more than evident in the tone of her voice. I could tell she wasn't ready for our conversation to end. Unfortunately it did, and right then and there I vowed to make her mine.

As I sat eating my lunch, I overheard a girl talking about Bella and her two girl friends Alice and Rosalie, her voice filled with disdain. Apparently they had pulled some unforgivable prank on her at Bella's birthday party. She prattled on and on about how she would get them if it was the last thing she ever did. I knew with my charm and good looks I'd have her eating out of the palm of my hands in no time. I decided to use her hatred of the girls to my advantage. She was being such a chatter box, I knew I would have no problem getting her to unknowingly provide me with all I wanted to know. Obviously she wouldn't have very nice things to say about Bella, but I was a smart guy. It would not be hard to deduce the true meaning behind her words.

From this girl, whose name I learned was Lauren Mallory, I found out Bella indeed had a boyfriend. She informed me that they were inseparable and that they lived in their own "little world," she'd spat, the jealousy evident in her voice. I sighed at the first mention of this. However, my mood began to pick up the more information she provide me. She explained that Edward and his brother Emmett, Cowboy Joe as I now referred to him**, **were new in town as well and had only just arrived a little over a month ago. My heart soared at this thought. How tight could she and this _boyfriend_ be if they'd only known each other a short time? Lauren explained how they'd only been going out about two weeks. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ I chanted silently. There was no way they could have made those deep connections that tend to seal couples together, through thick and thin, in such a short time. I was unable to stop my growing grin.

According to Lauren and her little entourage, Bella and her friends were attached at the hip. They did everything together as well as went everywhere together. With the addition of Edward and Emmett, they had become quite a large clique Lauren added, her contempt towards them flowed freely as she spoke. She seemed to be relieved to have someone to spill her guts to. She handed me all the information I needed to know to weasel my way into Bella's life as if it were on a silver platter. Lauren could not have made me happier at that moment.

I had decided that trying to make a connection with the guys was probably not the first route I should attempt. I had always had a way with the ladies, so I decided it was in my best interest to get chummy with one of Bella's friends to get closer to her. I figured Alice was the best choice seeing how Cowboy Joe let his jealousy rear it's ugly head just over his brother's girlfriend. I could only imagine how he'd react to me getting friendly with his own girlfriend. That was something I did not want to touch with a ten foot pole.

To my utter delight I ended up having 5th period Biology with Alice. She was quite amusing, a bundle of energy that one was. As I entered the classroom I casually took the seat at the opposite table as hers. She seemed to immediately notice me and did not hesitate to introduce herself. "Hello there, I'm Alice Brandon. You must be James."

I was completely caught of guard that she knew who I was. I'm sure my expression reflected total confusion. "Yes, that would be me. How do you know my name?"

"Let's see," she teased. "It's not like this is some big city school. We don't get new students that often. When we do, they tend to standout in the crowd. Plus my friend Bella mentioned there would be a new student enrolling today. So, I assumed you must be him," her bright smile would make anyone feel welcome.

I nearly did a back hand spring right there in the middle of the classroom. It was all I could do to contain my elation. Bella Swan had been talking about me. Me, whom she'd only met briefly two days earlier. _Wow_, I must be better at luring the women than I thought. I must have made a huge impression for her to be sharing what little she knew about me with her friends. Score one for me.

I made my way to the locker for my first football practice with the Wolverines. I was day dreaming about who else, but the angelic Bella Swan. Someone upstairs was definitely smiling down at me these days. After my luck in having Biology with Alice, one might say I had hit the jackpot when I moved on to 6th period PhyEd. As I headed into the gym there on the bleachers sat none other than the divine creature herself. Yes, I had been assigned to the same P.E. class as Bella. I nearly screamed touchdown in my head as I made a beeline for her, but I knew it was too early to celebrate my victory. I still had a lot of work to do.

I was so caught up in my fantasy of Bella I completely missed to the fact that someone had approached me. "Hey, your new here, aren't you?" the student inquired.

A bit startled I stumbled over my words at first, "Uh, yeah, we arrived in town last Wednesday. Yesterday was my first day at the school though." Once my brain focused I recognized him, Lauren had pointed him out to me in the lunchroom the day before during our enlightening conversation. He was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Of course I wasn't about to let on that I knew exactly who he was, so I let him continue with his introductions.

"I'm Jasper Hale. So, what do you think of this grand institution we call Forks H.S.?" he said introducing himself.

We continued with the usual first meeting banter as we entered the locker room. He was kind enough to introduce me to some of the other guys and then he pointed me in the direction of the coach's office. As I quickly conversed with the coach I noticed a reflection in the office window of someone I knew all to well for only meeting him once. It was Cowboy Joe. His gaze was almost unsettling, anyone could read the suspicion in his eyes.

Yes, with Emmett watching my every move I would have to be sly and calculating with my every step when it came to getting closer to Bella. I would have to keep my intentions for Bella completely under wraps for the time being.

Jasper and I ended up being on the same team for running drills during practice. As we sat on the benches during one of our breaks I noticed Jasper looking up into the stands. Of course his gazed rested on where Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward were sitting. He seemed to be wordlessly communicating something with Edward, which I found to be quite suspect.

I needed to make it appear as though I knew little about her or any of them for that matter. I did my best to accomplish this by making some stupid remarks about how beautiful they all were and inquired if they were taken, which I already knew the answer to. It had to appear that if they, especially Bella, weren't available then I had no real interest in trying to pursue them. It seemed to have worked.

By the end of practice I had been invited to join Jasper and a couple of friends, which I assumed meant Edward and Emmett, to see a movie Friday night. Maybe making myself a focal point in Bella's world wasn't going to be as difficult as I had previously thought. This was definitely score two in my favor. My night out with the guys ought to be interesting.

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

I met up with Emmett and Jasper after their football practice was over. The girls had cut out earlier, something about needing to shop. With Alice along, I'm sure it involved clothing. This had been fine with me and worked out to our advantage. Now we could discuss the information Jasper had gathered on James without the girls knowing what we'd been up to.

To say that I was pissed off when I found out that Jasper had basically befriended the enemy would be putting it kindly. To be honest, I wanted to take Jasper "out back" and beat the tar out of him.

"Really Edward, I think we got this guy pegged all wrong," he said, trying to calm me, giving Emmett an accusatory look.

I glanced over at Emmett and could tell he wasn't about to stay quiet much longer. I had been watching his demeanor as he sat silently. It was evident that his frustration level was building. I was somewhat relieved that he and Jasper had formed such a close bond in the short time we'd all known each other. Otherwise, I would have feared for Jasper's well being. Emmett didn't take it too kindly when people second guessed his better judgment.

"Jasper, what the hell were you thinking? I may have only been around the guy a few minutes, but it was clearly evident to me in that short time what his intentions were. He wanted Bella. I have no doubt about that," his voice more under control than I had expected it to be.

I could tell Jasper was getting just as aggravated with us as we were with him. "Hey, I did what you asked. I hung around the guy, and talked with him. Honestly, he didn't seem all that threatening. We talked about the girls and once he found out they weren't available, he appeared completely disinterested. You wanted me to get a read on him and that's exactly what I did."

"I'm sure that's what you'd be thinking if it was Alice he was after," I muttered sarcastically under my breath, not really wanting this to get any more out of hand than it already was. He was right, we couldn't fault him on that. We needed to give him some credit. It was just that I knew Alice describes Jasper as a "tender" heart and that he was always the pacifier in tense situations, the peacemaker she said. I'm not so sure we had chosen the right person for this job. However, he was our only choice. Now we had to deal with that decision's ramifications.

He sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it now." Oh, there's something I can do, but Bella might never speak to me again, I thought as he spoke. "Think of this like that old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, either way it works out to our advantage. With him around we can keep a better eye on him. It will make it easier to out maneuver him if he does try something."

"You know," Emmett paused trying to gauge my reaction at what he was about to say, "that's not such a bad idea," he agreed as if he was trying to convince me as much as himself.

I looked at him incredulously. I didn't care how nice this guy was, I didn't want him anywhere around me. I'm not so sure I would be able stop myself from pounding him if he did try something. I especially didn't want him around Bella. It was bad enough that I had to put up with him having the same P.E. class as her. My only saving grace there was that Emmett and Rosalie were also in that same class. Emmett already had proved to me he was just as protective of Bella as I'd be, a fact I had never doubted.

For a brief moment I felt deflated. I guess I was just going to have to learn to deal with these feelings of jealously. I was going to have to trust what Bella and I had was strong enough to withstand these types of occasional attacks. I had to have faith that I was what Bella wanted and no one else. But believe you me, that didn't mean I was about to let my guard down. No way, my eyes and ears would be on high alert for any impropriety on James' part. That was a definite.

**--  
A/N: I want to hear your thoughts on James. If you have never reviewed, a single word will do. Jerk, Scary, Creep, obsessive, etc. (anything). I don't know, maybe you loved him...lol. Really I'm not that picky. I'd love to hear from all my readers at least once. Don't forget if you want to be notified by email when I update this story, also add me to your story alerts from the list below. **

**As always, I will reward anyone who reviews with a preview of the next chapter. So hit me with your best shot.**


	9. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your awesome. I send a special shot out to school.needs to go, for her ideas on how to do away with James. I'll see what I can do. If your in need of a good laugh, I highly recommend her stories. Also, thanks to orangblossom626 who would like to see a chapter entitled Hit Me With Your Best Shot. I'm up for suggestions for this chapter, so go over to YouTube and watch the Pat Benatar video. Then hit ME with your best shot...lol.**

**I send praises out to _nothingleft_ and _halojones_ for their betaing expertise.**

**Also, if your interested in a Rosalie saving Emmett writing CHALLENGE I suggest you check out the profiles of school.needs to go or Bexy200 to get more information. I put links to both of their profiles on my profile for anyone who is interested.**

**Nothing has changed, I still own nothing Twilight, that credit goes to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am loving "the Host". If you pick it up, give it a couple of chapters before you completely give up on it. I promise it gets a lot better, fantastic actually.**

**Now that we have seen inside the mind of James let's get on with the story. (RxR)  
--**

**Don't Get Mad, Get Even **

**RPOV**

Livid, that would be the best way to describe how I was feeling when the girls and I discovered what the boys had been up to. I had specifically told them they were to do nothing when it came to checking James out, the new guy at Forks HS. They were upset because Emmett got the impression from their brief meeting that James was after Bella. How could anyone form such a distinct impression of someone when they only met them for like two seconds? He'd barely even spoken to James.

Bella, Alice, Angela, and I were sitting half watching Ellen after school. We were more focused on discussing the current situation at hand, boyfriends who go behind your back and do things that you have explicitly instructed them not to do. I seemed to be the one who was most worked up that the guys had decided to _investigate _James after I had given specific orders for them to leave him alone. This was not something I could take lightly. We had to do something to get them back, something that would make me feel vindicated. I could be quite diabolical when I wanted.

"Listen girls, we can't just let them get away with this. We have to show them who's boss. No way can we let this one slide, the buck stops here," I charged.

Bella sat shaking her head at me. I don't think she got the enormity of the situation. We had to put a stop to them disobeying us now. We had to make it known who ruled the roost. She gave me the impression that she thought I was completely over reacting. Sweet, sweet, Bella... always so quick to forgive, but what she failed to understand was there were times when a little revenge was called for.

I could tell from Alice's body language she was completely interested in what I was saying. She was more subdued than usual, but the intensity with which she hung on my every word was the sure sign she was with me. "So what are you thinking Rose? I can see you got the wheels spinning," her eyes were alight with excitement.

I bit my lip and tapped my finger on my lips. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do. I just knew it had to be good. Whatever we did, it had to show them we were not going to sit back and take their disobedience lightly. Whatever we decided to do it had to show them we meant business. I decided to throw it out to group for suggestions, "honestly girls, I'm at a total loss here. My brain has gone completely dead on this one, I need your help."

The room became filled with excited chatter. It seemed like everyone was talking at once. I sat back and waited. I knew the outcome of their little debate was sure to yield an awesome idea. The chatter came to an abrupt end. Alice, Bella, and Angela grinned wickedly at one another. Then all at once they nearly yelled, "PRANK-UM!"

"Yes, that's an excellent idea," I said rubbing my hands together. I was more than pleased with this idea. Alice was an expert at pranking people, Jasper had taught her well. Her devious mind never ceased to amaze me. So you can imagine my shock when sweet, reserved Angela Webber was the first to pipe in.

"Rose, you have been given the perfect shot coming up this Friday. All the guys are going to see that slasher movie, Prom Night. There are endless things you could do to enact revenge on them in a movie theater. Since the movie came out months ago and they've been running it here for weeks, I wouldn't expect there to be very many people in the theater. I wouldn't be at all surprised if the guys ended up being the only ones there."

The Forks theater was small and tended to get new movies a few months after they had first been released. Then they would run them into the ground knowing there was nothing else to do in this one horse town. Angela was correct in her assumptions. I would bet money there'd be very few people there Friday night. "Angela, you devious girl. I never knew you had it in you. You're a genius!" I praised.

She smiled shyly, never liking attention. "Thanks," she said as her cheeks grew red. "I can probably get Ben to help us out. He has yet to get Jasper back for that prank he pulled on him at the end of last school year. I can almost guarantee he'd be a shoe-in to help us."

"Do you really think he'd do that Ang?" Bella asked in disbelief. She too seemed to be caught off guard at Angela's sudden enthusiastic participation in the plan. It was always nice to see someone come out of their shell.

"Of course, he's been waiting for the perfect opportunity and we're about to serve it up to him on a silver platter. How can he refuse?" Angela offered.

"I don't doubt her for a minute," Alice added. "You all know Jasper and Ben have been pulling pranks on one another for years. They're always trying to see who can one up the other. I'd have to agree, he's a definite shoe in."

We all squealed, our excitement growing as our plan started to come together. I motioned with my hands for everyone to move in closer. In our huddle we plotted, strategized, and schemed until we had every last detail hammered out. Then all that was left to do was talk to Ben and gather all the necessary supplies. We were about to blow these boys right out of the water before they ever knew what hit them.

**/\/\/\**

As the week progressed to the culmination of our vendetta everyone took on our assignments with such eagerness that I was proud to call all of them my friends.

Angela and Alice had met Ben at Angela's house Thursday evening and went over every detail of the plan with him. They made sure to fill him in on exactly what we needed him to do. As Angela had predicted Ben jumped on board without a second thought. When she had called him Wednesday after our little gathering, he was more than eager to assist us in whatever capacity we needed him. It would be his job to get the guys seated exactly where we wanted them when they arrived at the theater. Lucky for us, Jasper was a creature of habit, he always had to sit in the exact same spot every time he saw a movie. However, this was his first time going to the movies with the other guys and we didn't want his seat choice to be swayed and marked with indecision.

Bella and I were in charge of getting the supplies. She and I left immediately after class ended. We were going to hit the hardware store to get most of the necessary items. We needed to make sure we were well stocked for tonight's activities.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day I grabbed Bella's hand and as quick as possible we headed to my car. We had to get there as fast as possible without being seen by the guys. This was harder than it sounded, being that she and I had 6th period P.E. with Emmett and James. Luckily, locker rooms are not co-ed and we were able to skirt around them just under their radar. Relief washed over me as I gunned the engine out of the parking lot, Bella and I were laughing wildly the entire time.

"So, you have the list Alice made up, right?" I glanced over at Bella wanting to make sure we weren't wasting anytime.

She leaned forward and dug into her back pocket. She brandished a folded piece of paper. "Got it right here. I wouldn't worry Rose. You know how efficient Alice is. I'm sure by the time we get everything on this list we'll be more than prepared for tonight," her eyes lit up as she spoke.

Yes, finally she seemed to be getting into my idea of retaliation. We were going to have a blast, no doubt about it. A wicked laugh brewed within me.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I had arrived at the local Ace Hardware store in ten minutes flat. That Rose could drive like a maniac when the circumstances called for it. We both grabbed shopping baskets. "Rose, here's half the list. We can get this done in no time if we split up," she nodded in agreement.

A grin spread across her face as she put out her hand palm side down and I placed mine on top of hers. "Divide and conquer," she cheered. "Divide and conquer," I repeated. "Break," we said in unison. We parted ways giggling the whole time. Other customers eyed us warily.

As I made my way up and down the aisles, I had to admit I really was not into punishing Edward for ignoring Rosalie's demands. I kind of found it endearing that he would go out of his way to make sure no one else was trying to come in between us. I also found it sweet that Emmett and Jasper would go out of their way to help their friend. Edward really had no need to worry though, in no way would I ever let someone tear us apart. I might only be seventeen, but I knew...I knew deep in my heart that Edward was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I wasn't about to let James or anyone else for that matter screw that up. A life without Edward would be no life at all.

I glanced over the list to be sure I had everything one of the following: double sided tape, black spray paint, and twine. Yes, I had it all. Now all I needed to do was to find Rosalie. Right at that moment I heard my name being called from the other side of the store. Geez, did she have to draw attention to me. For the love of God, everyone knew my father and I'm sure they'd be letting him know all about his crazy daughter and her friend and the unusual purchases we'd made for people our age.

I quickly made my way to where I heard my name being called. As soon as Rosalie saw me she grabbed my arm and dragged my over to a water gun display. "Bella, look at these, they're perfect," she said as she grabbed four rather large water guns with holsters off the rack.

"Who makes holsters for water guns?" I just had to laugh.

"I know, it's almost like they ordered them especially for us for just this occasion," her excited bubbling for every pore in her body.

A mischievous grin spread across my face. "So, did you get everything on your half of the list?"

She sat her basket on the shelf and preceeded to go over the list as she held up each item. "Well, you saw the water guns, here's the silly string, and lastly the TV antenna repair kits. I got the extra long ones so that we can sit farther back from the guys and have less a chance of being detected."

"Great, were done. Let's go pay and head over to Alice's house. She is supposed to have gotten everything else we are going to need. We can get ready there," I said walking towards the registers.

**/\/\/\**

The sight that lay before us was almost comical. On the dining room table Alice had placed four perfectly stacked piles of the remaining supplies, one for each of us. These supplies consisted of small black backpacks, black skinny jeans, or course, black long sleeved turtle neck shirts, black flats, black gloves, and a black ski caps. There were however, a few other items that made no sense to me, like the flannel shirts and ball caps, all different colors, but perfectly color coordinated. The oddest item however had to be the two bags of multi-flavored mini-marshmallow. Trying to hold in my laughter, I nearly choked on my words, "Uh, Alice...what is all this?"

"Silly Bella, we don't want them to see us as we maneuver around the theater. I'll explain the other items after you are dressed. Once this mission is over people will be begging me to write a manual because everyone's going to want to be spies like us," she chuckled at her movie reference.

Rose and I looked at each other and bust out laughing. The way Alice's brain worked sometimes was truly hilarious. "Enough, enough," she chided. "Take your pile and get moving. Dress quickly and pull you hair back into a ponytail so that it can be easily tucked under the ski cap. We only have two hours until show time and I told Todd we'd be there in less than thirty minutes. "

Todd is one of Angela many cousins. He works at the theater and is in charge on Friday nights. We got him to agree to let us into the theater an hour and a half before show time so that we could set everything up. We only had to agree to do the following: bring him an extra large pizza with everything on it including anchovies and after the movie ended we had to stay to clean up any mess we made. This seemed a small price to pay for the fun we were about to have at the expense of the guys. I smiled at the thought.

**--  
A/N: So how do you think the guys will take being pranked by the girls? If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. My brain is completely farting it's way though writing chapter 10...ew gross. **

**The movie"Spies Like Us" that Alice makes reference to is actually a rather corny, yet totally hilarious movie. If you're ever in need of a pick me up, watch it, guaranteed laughs.**

**There are still alot of readers out there I still haven't heard from. I encourage you to drop a one word review if you don't have the time for anything else. Those reviews are great too.**

**If you'd like to get a preview of the next chapter, you know the drill...send me a REVIEW.**


	10. Ambushed

**A/N: I sincerely apologize if any of you did not get a review reply from me with the preview. I'm pretty sure I got everyone though. Hopefully, the website has remedied whatever the problem was. I was definitely at the mercy of technology...lol.**

**Wow, you guys are awesome, I can't believe how close I am to 300 review, all thanks to you, my loyal readers.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't know why, but I had a hard getting it from my head to the paper. I'm still not so sure I'm happy with it, so you guys will have to let me know how I did. **

**Thank you, thank you to my betas **_**nothingleft**_** and **_**halojones**_**. They are awesome writers themselves. Links to their profiles are on my profile.**

**Now let's get on with the show...  
--**

**Ambushed**

**BPOV**

Immediately upon arriving at the theater, we set to work staging the scene of the attack. The sight of us was quite comical. Alice had us all decked out in black. The funniest part though was our flannel shirts and baseball caps. The black was so that we could move around in the dark and have less of a chance of being seen. The truck driver wear was for the times when we needed to blend in as if we were there to actually see the movie. Why flannel, why matching, that was something only God and Alice could answer. She had even brought along a portable CD player and was currently playing the theme song to Mission Impossible.

When Angela showed up with Todd's pizza, I mean payment in hand, I just couldn't help myself. "Well, if it's not Larry, his brother Darryl, and his other brother Darryl," I teased. Alice and Angela stood looking at me dumbfounded, Rose on the other hand was laughing so hard she nearly fell over.

"Oh, come on. You know, the three hillbilly brothers from the Bob Newhart Show," they were still clueless as to what I was talking about or why Rose found it so hysterical. "I guess your moms must not have been die hard fans of Bob Newhart like Rosalie's and mine were. She and I were practically raised on the show's reruns."

"Bella, seriously, we don't have time for any kind of comedy act from the two of you right now. We really need to get a move on it if we're going to be ready by Showtime," Alice scolded Rosalie and me.

"Don't mind her Bella, that was the best. We will definitely have to share this newest episode of the Bob Newhart show with our moms the next time we're all together. They are sure to get a kick out of it," Rosalie assured me. We both smirked at our inside joke and set about completing our assigned duties.

Alice and Angela began applying double sided tape to the seats Ben would be directing the guys to sit in. Ben was being a really good sport about working with us. He was going to have to endure all our assaults, only he knew what they would be and when they would be coming.

In an effort to help hide our traps, Todd had agreed to turn the pre-show lights down lower than usual.

Rosalie and I tied twine on opposite sides of the seats. We would stretch the pieces of twine across the aisle as soon as the movie started and the lights were completely turned down. Then she and I strategically chose seats three rows back and directly behind where the guys would be sitting. We tucked our freshly filled water guns with their holsters, cans of silly string, and the two TV antennas that Alice had spray painted black under the seats. Up in the balcony Alice had placed her and Angela's things which were the same as ours except for they had marshmallows instead of TV antennas.

After we'd all completed the tasks at hand, we gathered at the back of the theater and Rosalie gave us all one last pep talk. "Girls, this is not a mission impossible, this is a mission possible. We have dotted every "_I"_ and crossed every "_T"_. I do believe we've left no stone unturned. We are more than prepared to make this thing goes down perfectly as we all have painstakingly planned. So go get 'em girls. Make your mommas proud." With that last word we all made our way up to the balcony to hide out until the movie started.

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

I must have done something pretty terrible in a past life, I thought to myself. Otherwise, my arch-nemesis would not be sitting in the back seat of Emmett's jeep palling around with the gang like we'd all been the best of friends our entire lives. What could I have done to deserve this? It was pure hell.

We arrived at the theater and I was able to free myself from James' constant irritating chatter. I swear, he talked more than Alice, and that was saying something. We bought our tickets and waited in line to buy refreshments. I tried my best to block him from my thoughts.

Once everyone was loaded up with their favorite movie treats, we headed into the theater. We all stood at the back of the small room trying to decide where to sit. I liked the back and Emmett liked the front. I sometimes wondered if he wasn't adopted or even possibly switched at birth. He was just so opposite of my parents and me in everything he did. He was such a free spirit. I guess if he was like any of us, it would have to be our mother.

Jasper and Ben were diehard fans of center seating. Of course James had no preference, what a kiss ass. "The center it is then," Ben said, directing us to one of the center aisles. We followed him down the aisle until we were smack dab in the middle of the screen.

In one fell swoop we all fell back into our seats and almost as quickly jumped back to our feet. "What the..." Emmett held his tongue. "What is going on?"

We all reached behind us and began pulling strips of very sticky tape off the backs of our shirts and pants. "Who would do such a thing?" Jasper fired.

Then our attention was turned towards Ben. He was balled up in his seat laughing uncontrollably. That's when we noticed he was free of any tape. "You!" Jasper stammered. "Ok, point taken. You got me this time, but don't let your guard down. I am so going to get you back," he threatened menacingly. Ben didn't seem to take him all that seriously, he continued to laugh.

We pulled the rest of the tape from our backsides and then what remained on the seats. This time we all hesitantly took our seats. Each of us handed our wads of tape down to Jasper who crushed it all into one massive ball and turned and beamed it at Ben. Ben seemed to have been expecting this and turned in the nick of time catching it in his right hand.

"Nice save man," James commended him on his quick reflexes.

"Nah, that's no big thing, guys. That's his pitching arm. He could catch a meteorite with that arm," Jasper said sounding frustrated at his failure to make contact with Ben's head.

"Pitching arm nothing. Ben, that was awesome little dude," Emmett reached across James to Ben giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Obviously, we didn't know Ben Cheney as well as we'd thought. I wondered what other surprises he had in store for us. Maybe he was a track star as well. Top in his class in the high jump, I chuckled silently to myself. Wouldn't that be a sight to see, he couldn't be a fraction of an inch over five foot four. His girlfriend Angela Weber towered over him like an Amazonian goddess. The sight of them together was almost too funny for words, but to each his own. They seemed to make each other very happy; and at the end of the day, that was all that mattered. I was quite distracted by my mental musings until I was jolted back to the present by a cackle. If I weren't in my right mind, I would have thought was a hyena.

I turned to see James howling about something he'd said to Jasper and Emmett that apparently he thought was hilarious. The guys didn't seem to amused. On the contrary, they seemed to be just about at wits end with him as well. I slouched in my seat propping my feet up on the seat in front of me making myself comfortable as the lights went down signaling the start of the movie. I grinned to myself, what would it take for them to start listening to me? I had told them this guy was off, and now they were being made all too aware of that fact.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

The girls and I were crouched behind the wall of the balcony, periodically peaking over to spy on the guys. From our left to right they sat as follows: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, James, and Ben. Alice almost lost it when they first took their seats. If it weren't for Angela's quick thinking to put her hand over Alice's mouth, there was no doubt we would have been exposed.

We had arranged for Ben to be the fall guy on the tape prank in an attempt to farther detract attention away from ourselves. Now they wouldn't be on guard for something else to possibly happen. Our next move would blindside them, just as the first had.

Once the lights went down, Rosalie and I headed down stairs. We got down low and made our way to opposite ends of the row the guys were seated in and pulled the twine across the aisle and tightly tied it off. Now if we were discovered and they came after us, they would trip and that would hopefully give us time to make our escape.

After this task was accomplished, we made our way out of the theater into the lobby. There we threw on our caps and flannel shirts. We re-entered the theater, this time as if we were your average movie patrons, taking the seats where we had secured our remaining torture devises.

As the movie progressed into one of the so called scary scenes, it was time for us to put our plan into motion. Rosalie quickly held a lighter over her head and lit the flame for a brief second, signaling Alice and Angela that all systems were a go.

Rosalie and I quickly and quietly stripped back down to our solid black attire and slid out of our seats onto the floor. Luckily this was the first show of the evening or this could have turned out to be quite a disgusting experience.

Besides us and the guys, there were no other movie goers in the theater. That meant we didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone and getting ourselves caught when they yelled at us for doing so.

"Here, take this," Rose whispered sliding one of the TV antennas towards me. We both immediately extended them to their full length as they inched closer to our intended targets.

Just as the screaming began, I poked Edward and Rosalie poked Emmett in the ankles. She and I couldn't see, but we more than heard Emmett's gasp. "Come on now!" He bellowed.

"Emmett did something just touch your ankle?" Edward asked.

Before he could answer they must have turned to look over the seats for what could be the culprit because the next thing we heard was Jasper yelling, "_SUGAR! _What was that?"

Rosalie and I know exactly that was. It was Alice and Angela shooting the guys with their water guns. We had to keep our mouths covered to contain our giggling.

"What is it Jasper?" Ben inquired with concern in his voice.

"When Emmett was going on about something brushing up against his ankles, I got hit in the ear with a shot of water."

"Me too," James added. "I think it came from up there."

We peeked through the seats and could tell their eyes were turned towards the balcony. Rose and I had parted so that we were now about eight seats apart. We both brandished our weapons and commenced firing. She shot off her first round hitting Emmett right in his nose, but before they could turn and look her way I shot James square in the chest. Then the game was on. Every time they went to turn their attention to where the shot came from another one of us would shot off another round. They were so confused that they couldn't form complete words. A series of ews and ahs, ughs and ouches, echoed throughout the theater. Occasionally a foul word would slip from Emmett and James' mouths.

"There, I see them. It's Alice and Angela," Jasper nearly yelled.

I looked up to see Alice's hand go into a panic as she tried to rip open her random bag of marshmallows, for which we still didn't know the purpose of. This ought to be entertaining, I thought.

She and Angela began throwing handfuls of marshmallows off the balcony at the guys, chanting, "It's snowing, it's snowing." They quickly threw their last handful and made a beeline for the stairs. I turned and crawled at top speed back towards Rose who was already waiting for me at the very end of the aisle.

We couldn't hold back any longer, we both began laughing so hard we were gasping for air. We froze when we heard Edward call out, "there, over there, I bet that's Bella and Rosalie."

She and I jumped to our feet, she grabbed my hand, and we ran for the exterior exit door. Alice and Angela were not far behind. I turned to see the guys laying like a pile of fallen dominos in the walkway. Yes, the twine held up. Maybe we have a chance of escaping.

The three of us pushed out the door and took off running. I amazed myself that I remained up right and did not fall. I did however, have another problem, I was alone. Apparently, I had run the opposite direction than everyone else and was now being pursued by one of the guys. Who, I was unable to tell, it was too dark.

When I turned back around I nearly slammed full force into a chain link fence that divided the building and the brick wall that paralleled it. I was trapped. I turned to face my pursuer. I had expected it to be Edward, but I was shocked to find that I was standing face to face with James.

He chuckled triumphantly. "Well, what a conundrum you seemed to have ended up in Ms. Swan. What ever shall we do about it?"

This was the first time that I felt uneasy being near James and alone at that. Where was everyone? Why hadn't they come to find me?

He swiftly grabbed me around the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and walked briskly back in the direction we'd come from.

"Um, James? You can put me down. I won't try and escape. Pinky promise," I said nervously. I'd come to the conclusion he'd meant me no harm, but I was feeling rather self conscious about another guy, other than Edward, holding me in this fashion. Plus, what would Edward think and do when he saw me in this position. We all knew he was very protective of me, especially when it came to James. I shuddered to think of the ramifications of this situation.

James chuckled again, but continued to walk. "Seriously, James I think it would be a good idea if Edward didn't see you carrying me like this. He'll be very unhappy," I said as a warning.

"Not a problem Bella, he's a good sport. I'm sure he's already tackled Rosalie himself. I don't see Emmett having a problem with that. We're all friends. We know it means nothing," He said unworried.

That's when I heard Edward's very angry voice. "What the hell do you think your doing? Take. Your. Hands. Off. Her. Now!" He commanded.

"Dude, no problem," James gently, but swiftly slid me off his shoulder setting me on my feet, He then held his hands up as if surrendering. "We were just joking around. No harm, no foul," he continued trying to pacify the situation.

Edward was nearly trembling from rage. I needed to calm him down. I quickly went to him, placing my hands on his chest. "Edward," I called to him. His gazed never left James. He was fuming. Emmett and Jasper were now standing on either side of him ready to hold him back if that became necessary. Emmett placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, which he roughly shrugged off. I warily glanced over at Emmett.

"Edward," I said again, this time placing my hand on his chin and pulling his face downward until his eyes met mine.

"Really, he was just kidding around, I'm fine, nothing happened. It was all in good fun," I tried to sound as convincing as possible. I tired to reassure him. All I needed was Chief Swan being called down to the Forks Cinema for a parking lot brawl. He'd never let me see Edward again. He'd probably see it as his opportunity to lock Edward up and to throw away the key.

Edward finally began to relax as I reached up on my toes and kissed him sweetly. Edward had other ideas. He put his hands under my bottom lifting me up so that my lips were more readily accessible to his as he deepened the kiss. He turned as I instinctualy wrapped my legs around his waist making easier for him to carry me. He walked towards the car kissing me all the while. When he finally released my lips, I was nearly breathless and slightly dizzy. He rested his head on my chest.

"Bella, please forgive me for my behavior. I just…I just …," he couldn't finish his thought.

I laid my finger to his lips, "Shh, it's OK." I said running my fingers through his hair trying to sooth him. "I understand, really I do. We can discuss this later." He sighed heavily against me.

**/\/\/\**

The guys were all gracious enough to help us clean up the mess we'd made when we ambushed them in the theater. With their help it didn't take long at all. By the time we were done, Edward was back to his usual laid back self. He was even urbane enough to apologize to James for his behavior. James did the same admitting that I had warned him and that he had not listened.

All in all I must say, I was pleased with the outcome after such a tense situation. I was definitely going to have to sit down with the girls and see if the had any suggestions on how I could get it through Edward's thick head that it didn't matter what James' intentions were, they in no way were a threat to our relationship. I loved him and only him. There was nothing anyone could do to change that.

**--  
A/N: OK, let me have it. Did you hate it or what? Really I CAN HANDLE the truth...lol. You guys could really bring up my spirits after this chapter by dropping me a line or a single word. Remember everyone who REVIEWS will receive any a PREVIEW from me of the next chapter. **

**:) I will be leaving to go back up to the mountains again tomorrow and will return July 7th. (I'll be making the 10 hours jouney by myself this time. Something I've never done before. Please keep me in your thoughts.) I apologize, but do to the fact that my friends do not have internet access, much less a computer, I will be unable to update until I return. Don't fret too much, I will up date ASAP when I get back. I have a rough outline of the remaining chapters and I will be working to complete some of them while I'm out of town. It's my goal to have this story wrapped up by July 31 at the latest. I'm keeping in mind that you guys will be reading "Breading Dawn" on August 2nd, yay - so will I, and won't be available for my story during that time.**

**One more thing I promise...I finished "the Host" this afternoon. I absolutely loved it. I'm sorry Edward, but I think Ian's my man now...lol. I highly recommend it to everyone.**


	11. Pet Peeves

**A/N: Those of you who have been wanting some BxE fluff, this chapter is for you. There is a line in here straight out of the movie"Back to the Future". Yes, I know it's corny, but I just couldn't resist...lol. For those of you who've seen the movie, see if you can spot it.**

**The Twilight Awards**  
**_The Project_** and _**More Than a Beautiful Mess**_ have both been nominated in several catagories for the Twilight Awards. I have also been nominated for best author. I am truly honored to be included with so many other great writers. Voting has begun, so head on over there and vote for your favorite stories and authors. You can find a link to the website on my profile.

**Thanks to my awesome betas: **_**nothingleft **_**and**_** halojones**_

**I'm sorry to report, but I still don't own anything Twilight. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Now, the story continues...**  
**--**

**Pet Peeves**

**EPOV**

"Good morning Edward," Renee greeted me as she answered the door at the Swan residence. "You can find Bella out back savoring this brief moment of sunshine we've been blessed with today," she continued as she motioned towards to back door. Her smile was warm and inviting. I always felt welcomed around her.

Charlie on the other hand still had yet to get over the fact that I "stole his little girl." He rarely spoke to me. Rather he chose to give me the silent treatment. It usually came across more like sulking than anything, however I still found it intimidating. I never really knew what he was thinking or what his mood truly was. I gathered when I was around, his mood was somewhere in the realm of pissed off. Hopefully one day he could move on and see that I really wasn't as bad as he had made me out in his mind to be.

As I headed out the door my breath caught as I saw my radiant angel before me. It still baffled me that I could be so lucky as to "hook the big one," as Emmett would say. Bella was laid out on her stomach with her feet crossed behind her, soaking up some rays, completely absorbed it what must be a very good book. She was barefoot, wearing what could only be described as a very tiny pair of low-rise shorts and a spaghetti strapped top. The skin across her lower back lay exposed as her shirt rose up ever so slightly. I stood transfixed as I gazed at the glorious being before me.

I was abruptly knocked out of my revere, literally, as Renee bumped into me carrying a tray with two glasses of lemonade and a plate of vanilla wafers. "Oh, Edward. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to still be up here on the porch. Is something wrong?" She inquired.

Ok, there's nothing worse than being caught ogling your girlfriend by her very own mother. "Uh, oh, no, nothing, nothing is wrong. Here, let me help you with that," I said taking the tray from her as I struggled to form a coherent sentence.

Renee's expression went from a brilliant smile to a knowing smirk. _Caught! _Yes, she knew all too well what I'd been up to. There was no getting out of this one. I knew my now rosy cheeks were all she needed to confirm her suspicions. I gave her a quick smile, dipping my head, and made a beeline for Bella.

As I approached her she looked up through her long lashes. As soon as she saw me her divine smile spread across her face. It was that smile that made me fall for her every time I was near her. She let her book fall closed in front of her. I found the title amusing, Hey Mom, Can I Ride My Bike Across America? Hmm, what could that book possibly be about?

I set the tray of goodies down next to her and positioned myself in the same fashion as her, only I was facing her. "Hey, beautiful."

She smiled shyly looking down. _"Edward,"_ she nearly whispered. "No need for the charm. You already have my heart," she glanced in the direction of Renee who stood watching us like mother hen from the back porch. "Mom!" she said using a scolding tone. "Do you mind?" Renee smiled and turned, disappearing into the house.

"Well, I must say it is a rare moment when you and I get to spend time alone," I mused, taking her hands in mine. "So, who does your dad have on guard up in the treehouse?"

"No one that I know of, but maybe we should go check," she leaned forward innocently kissing me.

"That might not be such a bad idea. If it's empty, then we would truly be alone," my eyes drifted towards the kitchen window.

"Parents, oh the things we could do without them," she sighed, followed by a devious giggle.

Wow, I didn't see that one coming. I gave her hands a firm yank, pulling her so that her lips were within inches of mine, staring intently into her eyes I whispered huskily, "Bella darling, you really shouldn't tease a hormonal teenage boy that way. You're tempting my resolve." With that I gave her a quick, firm kiss, not wanting to draw too much applaud from our kitchen audience. The lust behind it was more than apparent, my eyes continued to smolder as my mind lingered over her words.

She appeared to be quite pleased with the reaction she was able to draw from me, her eyes sparkled as her triumphant giggling continued.

"What am I going to do with you," I sighed, slightly frustrated as I rolled onto my back in defeated.

"Love me," she quipped, kissing my forehead gingerly, running her fingers through my hair. She then rolled onto her side and laid her head on my shoulder.

**/\/\/\**

We laid there like that for what seemed like forever taking in the warmth of the sun and just enjoyed just being with one another. I started to chuckle at a random thought that passed through my mind.

"What is so amusing?" Bella asked as she rolled back onto her stomach, looking down at me as if I'd lost my mind. She picked up a pack of gum off the blanket and popped a piece in her mouth. She motioned to me, "want some?" I shook my head no. "Well? What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of a ridiculous conversation Emmett and I were having this morning. I guess I was more laughing at how his brain works sometimes. Some of the things he says sometimes just seem to come out of no where and I'm like, where on earth did that come from?" I said laughing. "I guess you had to be there."

"No, no. I want to know what you guys discussed that has you so amused. What exactly was this d.e.e.p conversation about?" She teased.

I grinned widely. To be honest the same conversation could be just as amusing with her as it had been with Emmett. The way her mind worked often caught me by surprise as well. Some of things she said could be so random at times. "You see, Emmett saw someone's kid this morning throw thrash out their car window on his way to Ron's Food Mart to get my mom a gallon of milk. When he got back to the house he was quite miffed about the whole thing. Next thing I knew he and I were having an extended conversation on pet peeves. As with most things I do with Emmett, it turned out quite comical."

"I can just picture that conversation," she giggled. "So, what would be one of your pet peeves?" She stared down at me as she twirled my hair around her fingers.

"Where to start? I'd have to say when it comes to school, electric pencil sharpeners would definitely be in the top ten."

She looked at me intently, waiting for me to explain. "They're just so darn loud. That high pitched whirling and grinding sound that fills the room when they're in use really makes my skin crawl. You know, kind of like nails on a chalk board."

She nodded in understanding, holding back her laughter. "One of mine for school would have to be those refillable pencils. You know the ones that come with those really thin pieces of lead? I just can't write with them. I can't even write an entire sentence, much less a single word with out breaking the lead. I swear, it never fails when the end of summer school sales start, my mom loads me up with them. I wouldn't be surprised if I have a hundred of those things stashed under my bed," she looked towards the house as if she was making sure Renee hadn't heard her confession.

I sat up and faced her. "What about when people put a new roll of toilet paper on the holder backwards, where the lose paper falls behind the roll instead of over the top?"

She looked up at me bemused, and then busted out laughing covering her mouth with her hands, "Edward, isn't that kind of an adult thing to annoy you? Are you sure you're sixteen?" She questioned as she pulled legs up under her, righting herself into a sitting position.

"Hey, I'm entitled to my opinions," I feigned anger.

She rolled her eyes, knowing my guise. "This one's better, milk in a plastic cup."

"What?" My tone and expression revealing skepticism. "What about milk in a _plastic _cup? How exactly is that annoying, might I ask?"

"Ok, maybe I find it more gross than annoying. I mean yuck, plastic cups can hold the odors of the previous beverage, _ew_. What if those smells blend with the milk? What if you can taste those smells combined with the taste of the milk?" She pretended to gag.

I snorted. "I would have never imagined that milk in a plastic cup could unsettle someone in such a way, much less you. I'll be sure to put this one to memory. I wouldn't want you puking on me or something."

"Or something," she said, playfully pushing me away from her. "You better watch it mister or I might..." she seemed to be stumped with what to threaten me with.

"You might, what? Come to my house and reverse all the rolls of toilet paper." I laughed.

"That might work," she pretended to agree with me, "or maybe I just won't let you kiss me for a... week. No wait, that wouldn't work. I'd also be punishing myself and we can't have that. I know, I'd have Emmett wake you up in the middle of the night sharpening pencils with an electric pencil sharpener."

I playfully shoved her back. "You wouldn't dare," I pretended to be scared.

We were both roaring with laugher now. "Edward, finish this silliness," she choked out between laughs, "tell me one more of your pet peeves."

"You're sure you can handle one more?" She nodded for me to continue. "This is one that Emmett is constantly doing to me, only because he's knows how irritated it makes me. He constantly comes up behind me and blows on my ear. It gives me the hibee jibees." I shuddered at the thought.

Her expression went from one of total amusement to one of seduction. She closed the distance between us, resting her cheek against mine. Then she gently blew on my ear. I again shuddered, however this time it was not from irritation, but something completely opposite. If she didn't stop I was going to have to make like a tree, and leave. Otherwise, I might have one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

With heavy breathe, I whispered, "Bella, please don't do that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that annoy you?" Her allurement was almost more than I could bear.

I spoke as I rested my forehead against hers, "More than you know." I captured her lips in mine and kissed her with more passion than I'm sure her parents considered "appropriate." To my delight no one stopped us. I ran my hands up her back and pressed her firmly to me. Her hands ended up tangled in my hair. It had been awhile since we'd kissed this way and I was completely taken in by her at that moment.

We pulled apart, our breathing quite ragged. She bit her lip and smiled shyly back at me. Then suddenly her expression changed, as if she'd remembered something important. "Hey, do you have my gum?"

I had been so caught up in us at the moment, I didn't even realize that I'd ended up with her gum in my mouth. "What do you know," I teased, casually chewing on it. "It's quite tasty. It has a rather pleasant minty flavor. Would you like it back?" I smiled devilishly.

"Oh, most definitely," she said grabbing my shirt and bringing me to her swollen lips in a crushing kiss. I never wanted this to end.

We were both startled by someone letting out a bellowing cat call. Bella pulled back resting her forehead against mine, steadying herself as she sighed heavily. I groaned or should I say growled.

"Um, am I interrupting something here?" I heard an irritating voice say from behind me.

**--  
****A/N: Who could possibly be interrupting this amazingly awesome fluffy moment between everyones favorite couple? Did you figure out the line from "Back to the Future?" Send me your answers to these questions and I'll let you know if you're correct. Also, the book, "****Hey Mom, Can I Ride My Bike Across America****", is a real book authored by John Seigel Boettner. It is about a group of kids, their teacher, and his wife who actually ride their bikes from Virgina to California. I highly recommend it to any loves to read real life stories.**

**If you are interested I have posted a one-shot called "Goldie Locks Finds Her Bear." It is Rosalie's POV of her decision to save Emmett after he is mauled by the bear. You can find the link to the story on my profile.**

**As always, send me a REVIEW, and I'll send you a PREVIEW of the next chapter. You know your itching to see what's up next. Go ahead, REVIEW, and I'll make your day...lol.**


	12. Reunited

**A/N: Sorry, meant to have this up to you earlier, but got caught up reading "Passion Fish". It's an awesome story, I highly recommend it. Anyway, half way through writing this chapter the old song, Reunited by Peaches and Herb, popped into my head so I just had to add it. A link to a YouTube video is on my profile. Listening to it ahead of time will actually make part of this chapter very funny, well at least it did for me.**

**My humble thanks go out to _nothingleft _and _halojones_. Their the greatest betas.**

**I own nothing Twilight of course, that's all Stephenie Meyers.**

**and now the story continues...  
****--**

**Reunited**

**EPOV**

_Previously:_

_"Oh, most definitely," she said grabbing my shirt and bringing me to her swollen lips in a crushing kiss. I never wanted this to end._

_We were both startled by someone letting out a bellowing cat call. Bella pulled back resting her forehead against mine, steadying herself as she sighed heavily. I groaned or should I say growled._

_"Um, am I interrupting something here?" I heard any irritating voice say from behind me._

**EPOV**

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I'd only been in the presence of this twerp once, but during that time his voice had become etched permanently into my memory. Bella gave me a "be nice" look as she stood, pulling me up with her. What she did next completely shocked me, but definitely helped to lighten my mood. All the anxiety I'd been feeling over the past several days, caused by my thoughts of possibility losing Bella to him, were completely washed away.

She plastered the most insincere sugar coated smile across her face as she look over at _him_. This was the kind of smile you'd catch Jessica or Lauren flashing, not my sweet Bella. She turned back to me giving me a quick wink as she slid her hand around the back of my neck and pulled my face to hers for one last fervent kiss. I was completely into playing along. I placed my hands at the small of her back as I forcibly brought her to me, an obvious display of ownership on both our parts.

Bella backed away from our embrace biting her lip, looking up at me with a very sheepish grin. She laced her fingers in mine as she turned back to face _him_. "Well, hello there, James. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Her voice was sounding slightly agitated due to his intrusion. I grinned inwardly; no, I did the happy dance.

He stood silent for a moment. All signs of smugness washed away. Apparently, Bella's initiation of our very public display of affection had not been what he had expected from her. He continued to be at a loss for words.

She smiled brightly as we stepped around him and headed into the house.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

Edward gave my hand as quick squeeze as I pulled him into the house. The look on James' face as we walked by him was priceless. Better than that though, was Edward's expression. It was one of pure joy. I don't think I'd ever seen Edward happier, and that included when we'd first confessed our love for one another. He appeared to finally come to the realization that I wasn't going anywhere unless he was with me, that he was rubber and I was glue if you catch my drift. I think I was finally able to prove that to him with that little display of public affection.

I also hoped that if James did have any _romantic _feelings towards me, that I was also able to douse that flame as well. Maybe there was a chance for peace and harmony between the two of them after all.

My mom was standing in the kitchen with a woman I did not recognize. "Oh, hey kids, I'd like you to meet Carrie Allen. We were best friends in high school. She and her family just moved back to Forks." Renee looked jubilant.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Allen." This must be James' mother. Wait a minute, high school friends? My mind got caught up twisting its way around that comment.

Edward, ever the gentleman, moved in and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

At that moment James dragged himself into the kitchen like a five year old who'd just lost his best friend. I was beginning to think that maybe Emmett and Edward had been right. It sure appear as though he was very upset about catching Edward and I making out. I really needed to start paying closer attention to these things.

"Yes we've been back about a week and a half now. I hear you've already met my son James," she turned hearing him enter. She eyed him speculatively as he did his best to smile.

"Bella, you are never going to remember this, but you and James used to play together when you were babies. That was until Carrie here decided to abandon me and move to L.A.," she teased Mrs. Allen.

Edward's posture stiffened when she mention that James and I used to be playmates. I could almost detect disgust in his expression. I reached down and took his hand in mine. With my thumb I gently rubbed soothing circles into his palm.

Ms. Allen made a dramatic show of rolling her eyes, "I guess the kids would have been about two years old when we moved away."

"I bet I have some pictures of the kids playing out in the backyard. Let's go into the living room and see what I can find. You all will get a kick out of this," Renee beamed looking at all of us. She motioned for us to follow her into the living room.

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

Renee instructed all of us to squeeze onto the couch together so that it would be easier to see the pictures and not have to pass them around. "Carrie and I will sit on the ends and you kids pile in between us," she insisted.

I hesitated. In no way did I want to sit next to James and I surely didn't want him anywhere near Bella. Bella glared up at me, silently telling me to behave. She pulled me onto the couch positioning herself like a guard dog between two to hostile enemies. I angled myself slightly so as not to miss any move he might make. He of course, looked rather pleased with how things had worked out.

Renee passed the photo album she'd pulled off the shelf to Bella. "Here sweetie, you hold the book since you're in the middle," she said excitedly.

Bella took the book, laying it in her lap. She slowly opened it up. There were several pictures of a beautiful little girl gracing the page. I leaned in and whispered in her ear hoping only she'd be able to hear me "You were as beautiful then as you are now, amazing," I cooed.

She immediately blushed crimson red. I jumped slightly as I felt Renee pat my knee, "Edward darling, stop trying to distract her." Now I was the one blushing. This woman amazed me, she must have supersonic hearing, vision, intuition… my thoughts trailed off. Nothing got past her, nothing.

"Bella go ahead and skip to the fourth page. I think that's where we'll see the photos of you and James," Renee said. I swear, as Bella turned the pages, I thought I felt a slight bounce in the couch. Apparently Renee and Carrie were having a hard time containing their excitement over sharing their children's connected past.

There were endless pictures of Bella and James together, digging in a sandbox, playing with toy trucks, red faced from eating ravioli, and so on. I felt a slight pang of jealousy at the sight of so many pictures of them happily spending time together. The jealousy was quickly washed away with the fact that neither one of them seemed to have any recollection of the place or time. They had been too young.

Bella turned to the next page and my jealousy returned with a vengeance. Radiating from the page was a picture of my sweet Bella, sitting in a stroller. _HE _stood in front of her, grasping the sides of the stroller, steadying himself as he leaned in _innocently_ kissing her on the lips. The sight of it was revolting. I took a sharp in take of air. Bella noticed this, and lightly squeezed my knee in reassurance. How did she do that? In the short time we'd been together, she'd come to know me so well that she could almost effortlessly pacify me instantly. She truly was amazing.

I noticed that James' expression at the sight of the kissing babies was one of elation. If I could read minds, I'd say he was definitely singing that old Peaches and Herb song: Reunited, silently to himself. I chuckled inwardly, how pathetic.

_Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited  
'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey_

Shoot, now I was going to have that song stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

**/\/\/\**

**James' POV**

When my mom informed me that we were going to visit an old friend of hers from high school, I can truly say I was not looking forward to the meet and greet. These types of visits tended to bore me out of my mind. However, when she said her friend was Renee Swan, who had a daughter my age named Bella, I could hardly believe my luck. Yes, fate was on my side.

After being greeted warmly by Mrs. Swan, she told me Bella was out back as she pointed towards the kitchen. I quickly headed outside, excited about my new found connection with Bella, a connection that would only bring us closer.

Shock, however, is what consumed me when there before me was _Edward Cullen _with his hands all over the girl I wanted. They were locked in a very heated kiss and it didn't look like they planned on coming up for air anytime soon.

"Um, am I interrupting something here?" I said in an attempt to get Cullen to remove his mitts from the girl who would be mine. It appeared that I'd almost given them both a heart ache, I chuckled inwardly.

What Bella did next nearly broke my heart. She looked up to me smiling sweetly, but quickly turned her attention back to Cullen, nearly attacking him with her hands and mouth. He was all to happy too oblige.

My spirits fell and my anger boiled. I wanted to rip him off of her, but I had the sense to keep my cool. Now was not the time to turn Bella against me. It was obviously time for me to rethink my strategy of making her mine.

**/\/\/\**

By the time I recovered from the shock of seeing my girl being molested by Cullen, they had already gone inside. As I entered the house, Mrs. Swan was announcing that Bella and I had been playmates when we were younger. Joy again filled my heart with this news.

Mrs. Swan offered to share some pictures of the two of us playing together. It was nearly impossible for me to contain my excitement as she lead us into the living room. Maybe some of the photos would prove to Bella that she and I were meant for one another. She was my destiny and I, hers.

**/\/\/\**

It was quite amusing seeing all the things Bella and I had experienced together when we were babies. Bella seemed to really be enjoying looking at the pictures of us together; from Edward's reactions though, it was obvious he was anything but thrilled.

Hope, that is the sensation I felt seeing the picture of me kissing Bella in her stroller. Yes, I know that we were only two years old at the time, but it was evidence that at one time we had felt strongly for one another.

I again glanced towards Edward only to catch him glowering at me. He was not happy with this new revelation. That's right Cullen, Bella and I used to be kissing buddies, I reveled at the thought. She was mine way before she even knew you existed. Had my parents not heartlessly tore us apart, we'd still be together, she'd still be mine.

I had a new found confidence with all that I had learned today. I was more optimistic that Bella could and would be mine.

**--  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am having a major writers block right about now. Your reviews of encouragement would really help me out of this slump. I have one page of the next chapter written and I'm completely stuck. It's the middle part of the chapter that eludes me...lol. Remember, anyone who reviews will receive a preview of the next chapter. I promise, I do have something I can send you.**


	13. Girl Can't Help It

**A/N: Big-Big-Thankyous to everyone who reviewed. Wow, 400, never in my wildest dreams did I think that I get that many. It's all because of you guys, thanks again. I'd also like to thank **_**Shining Eclipse **_**for her help with coming up with the name for the concert mentioned in this chapter. **

**There is a link on my profile for the song "Elvira" by the Oak Ridge Boys, which is mentioned in this chapter. It does make the scene more comical if you listen to the song first. I recommend at least listening through the first chorus.**

**Reminder: if you are looking for some great stories to read, head on over to my betas profiles..._halojones _and_ nothingleft_. You won't be disappointed.**

**Lastly, if you haven't stopped by Twilight Awards and voted for your favorite stories and authors I encourage you to take a few minutes and do so. More Than a Beautiful Mess, as well as The Project have been nominated in several catagories. I believe voting will close Saturday, July 19. You can find a link to the site on my profile.**

**Twilight is still not mine, last time I'd checked Stephenie Meyer wasn't letting it go.**

**...now the story continues...  
--**

**Girl Can't Help It**

**BPOV**

Excitement buzzed throughout the school as I made my way to my most dreaded of all classes, P.E. The announcement we'd all been anticipating for the past week had finally been made during fourth period. Principal Greene's, "Amped Up" Concert, would be held in two weeks. Amped Up was his way of 'connecting' with the male student population. To be honest, Mr. Greene was really just a die-hard fan of 80's music and he used this as an outlet to force it on the entire student body. All the male students who wanted to participate in the event had to submit what they would be performing by the weeks end.

The girls were not left out by any means, we did all the behind the scenes work and prepared everything before hand so that the show would go off without a hitch. As you could have guessed, Alice took a lead role making sure all the guys who were performing were dressed impeccably in authentic 80's garb. If it weren't for us ladies, the show would never happen. After all the small details were taken care of, we got to stand down front and watch all the guys make complete fools of themselves. Only a few of the acts could be considered good and worthy of listening to; but without the comic relief, we'd really have no show at all.

**/\/\/\**

Once the announcement was made, Ms. Fields, our Culinary Arts teacher, had a hard time getting everyone back on task. After about five minutes of pleading, she finally gave up. She had all the girls gather around her desk, instructing us to get our creative minds flowing so that we could make this years concert the best one yet. She waved her hand dismissively at the boys, shooing them towards the back of the room. "You guys know what you should be doing, now leaves us girls to our planning."

Ms. Fields was really into the whole thing. She too, was a die-hard 80's fan. She was the event coordinator every year. Without her, I don't think the whole thing would ever come to fruition. You know how men are; they have the idea, but it's the women who make it happen.

**/\/\/\**

"Amped Up" had become the topic of everyone's conversation and many students loitered in the hall discussing who would be performing what at this year's event. It made it rather difficult to maneuver down the hallways. By the time I finally walked into the locker room, it was just about empty.

When I glanced up to the activity board to see what we'd be doing, I was not happy to see that the lesson for the day was Square Dancing. Since when was Square Dancing an athletic activity? For crying out loud; I was born with two left feet, how would I ever accomplish this task without seriously wounding every guy in the class? I was sure they'd be avoiding me at all cost.

With me being the last one to arrive in the gym, there were slim pickins' in the partner department. Of course, Rose and Emmett were already partnered up, as well as anyone else I would have considered suitable. As I scanned the gym at a loss for what to do, I noticed James striding, no sauntering, across the gym towards me. _Oh God_, please tell me he is not the only one left without a partner.

This was not going to go over well with Edward; and to be honest, he was kind of starting to creep me out a little. It seemed every time I turned around, there he was. I just couldn't seem to shake him off. I now understood Edward's comparison of him to a parasite constantly gnawing on its host. He just didn't seem to get the fact that I was taken and would be for eternity. Why couldn't he just turn his sights on one of the available girls in school? I mean, he was easy on the eyes and no doubt several of them would be more than willing to oblige.

The girls and I were definitely going to have to discuss this escalating situation. It looked as if we were going to have to take matters into our own hands. No way would the guys be able to handle this rationally. One or all of them might end up in jail and I wasn't about to be visiting my man in the big house.

I looked to Rose wide-eyed as I plead silently for her to save me. She was too caught up in her excitement of dancing with Cowboy Emmett on school time to provide me any service. She gave me a shrug: "Sorry," she mouthed. Some friend she is. Isn't there a saying for this exact situation? Something like "sisters before misters?" Maybe she hadn't received that news flash. She and I would be having words about this later.

Before I could think of a plan, James was standing before me offering me his hand. _Crap_, please let this be the day that Edward just meets me at the car. I'm really not in the mood for a knock down, drag out between the two of them should he see James anywhere near me.

I forced a smile to my face as he began to speak, "Well Bella, it looks as if fate has brought us together once more."

He could not be serious. Fate? Ugh, this is more serious than I had thought. I glanced down at my watch. This was going to be the longest forty minutes of my life. Not only did I have to stay up right and not injure anyone while completing the dance exercises, but now I was going to have repeatedly swat at an overly obsessive hormonal fly as well. Where's Alice when I really need her? She was always good at dealing with annoying pests.

Luckily I did not have to say anything, Coach Neally blew his whistle, signaling for everyone to gather round for directions. I grabbed James' hand reluctantly and quickly joined the rest of the class. I quickly dropped his hand and crossed my arms over my chest once we were with the rest of the class. I tried my best not to look pissed and I was only keeping my arms crossed to keep me from hauling off and smacking Rose who now stood beside me. 'Sure Rose, like that's going to help me now,' I thought. Maybe I should hit her, the coach might send me to Principal Greene's office. Yes, that just might be the answer to this spiraling situation.

I quickly dismissed that thought. If I ended up in the principal's office for fighting, not to mention fighting my best friend, Charlie and Renee would have my head. I wouldn't see the light of day for weeks.

I sighed heavily and decided I better pay attention. Coach Neally asked if anyone had had any prior Square Dance training. I should have guessed who'd raise their hand: Cowboy Emmett. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, _of course, _I thought sarcastically. Just another secret he'd yet to reveal to Rose that was sure to make her go weak in the knees. I wouldn't be surprised to find out he'd even been on an exhibition team that performed nightly at the Grand Ole Opry in Nashville, I giggled at that though. James looked at me confused.

Coach motioned for Emmett and Rosalie to move to the front of the group, they were to be his demo couple. When the dance calls were made and we didn't understand, they would be there to show us exactly what we should be doing. _Great, just great. _Now there was no chance Rose would be paying any attention to my demise. _Crap_, could this get any worse?

"Ok class, everyone link hands and make a circle around Emmett and Rosalie. Once the circle is made turn and face your partner," the coach instructed us. "Today's song selection will be Elvira, by the Oak Ridge Boys."

He said this like it most the most popular song known to man. To be honest, I'd never heard this song, and who the hell were the Oak Ridge Boys? _Ahh, _I wanted to scream.

James looked at me like a kid in a candy store as the coach instructed the guys to take the girls right hand with their left and to place their right hand on our waist.

"Bella, this will be more fun for you if you'll just relax. If it helps you to know, I am a rather good dancer. I promise I won't step on your feet," he said trying to reassure me.

"It's not _my_ feet I'm worried about; but if you don't mind being bruised and maimed, let's get on with this," I said with a grimace.

If he only knew what he was in for, he'd be wishing to be partners with anyone, anyone besides me. Eric Yorkie would even make a better partner than me. That's when the thought came to me, maybe for once my clumsiness could used to my advantage, for my own enjoyment. Even if I wasn't completely able to shake myself free of his annoying presence, I could at least get some pleasure out of watching him suffer for it. A huge grin spread across my face, now he looked worried, I chuckled inwardly. Yes, he was going to pay.

The coach walked the whole class through the routine a couple of times so that we could learn the calls and the steps that went with them. I did my best to follow along, however making sure as often as possible to _accidentally_ land my foot on top of James'.

"Oops. Sorry, but I did forewarned you, dancing is not my forte," I said giving him my best sweet Bella smile.

"You weren't kidding, maiming is a real possibility," his voice hinting at aggravation.

Emmett and Rosalie flowed gracefully around the circle like they'd been doing this their whole lives. They would stop and help whenever they saw that a couple was having trouble. I had to bite my tongue as some very unkind things floated around my head.

As they neared us they began to slow. I gave Rose my best death glare and nodded for them to move on. My strategy seemed to be working and I wasn't about to have her screwing it up now because she was feeling guilty about abandoning me, her best friend, in my time of need.

After running through the routine twice the coach pushed played on the tape deck and the hideous song blared through the speakers. How is it possible that this song ever became popular? A five year could have written it.

_Eyes that look like heaven, lips like sherry wine  
That girl can sure enough make my little light shine  
I get a funny feelin' up and down my spine  
'Cause I know that my Elvira's mine _

I looked up at James and to my chagrin he was mouthing the words. Not just mouthing them, but doing it with feeling as he were singing them to me. _Oh, for the love of all that is holy. _Please, please tell me he isn't this pathetic.

As Coach Neally continued with the dance calls, we stumbled our way around the circle with a lot of help due to my '_clumsiness.' _To give James some credit, he did do his best to hold his tongue. Occasionally a foul word did escape his lips. I, of course, continued to apologize profusely.

Even with the _'unintentional' _pain I was inflicting on him he never ceased in is efforts to win me over to his side, the dark side.

"You know Bella, they just opened up that new Italian restaurant down on Main. Maybe I could take you there sometime?" He asked innocently.

"James honestly, what do you think Edward would have to say about that? Do you really think he'd appreciate his girlfriend going on a date with another guy?" I asked sharply.

"It wouldn't have to be a date per say. It could just be two childhood friends getting reacquainted after a long separation. I don't see how he could deny you that. It's not like you're married or anything," he said as if he had no ulterior motives.

I was finding it hard to be nice. It just wasn't me to be snippy with others. I never wanted to make anyone feel bad or unhappy. But I was beginning to feel a mean streak boiling within in me, and it was about to erupt if I didn't get way from this yahoo soon.

My prayer was answered with the coach blowing his whistle to signal an end to class. "We will pick back up here tomorrow," he informed us. _Great_, I'd have to make sure I got to class sooner then. I'd force Rosalie to let Emmett be my partner if I had to, she owed me that. Another day of being in James' arms was out of the question. I'd fake an injury sending myself to the nurse's office before I'd endure another day being this close to him again.

"James, that's not going to work, sorry. We can get reacquainted when your family comes over for dinner next week, ok?" God, when was he going to take a hint? I turned and nearly ran out of the gym before he had time to object.

No sooner had I turned the corner to head into the locker room, than I ran smack into Edward. He was fuming. _Just lovely_, I thought.

**--  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is beginning to wind down or should I say wind up? However, I'm not ready to do away with James just yet. Soon though, I'm not sure how much more our wonderful Edward can take...lol. **

**Leave me a REVIEW and I'll send you a PREVIEW of the next chapter. A single word of encouragement would suffice. I'd love to hear you thoughts on what should be done about James? Who should take care of this escalating matter, the guys or the girls? Hey, if you have a better title for this chapter, I'm up for suggestions. I'm not so sure I'm happy with Girl Can't Help It, I kind of decided on it at the last minute.**

**For anyone living in the Orlando area, I am having my first meeting with the Barnes and Nobles rep at the Altamonte Mall tomorrow afternoon about the upcoming Breaking Dawn book release party. I will let you know how it goes and on what dates events will be taking place. If you want more information let me know in your review and when I get it I will send you a PM. Yay! I'm so excited. We might possibily be looking for help with the event, more to come on that.**


	14. Amped Up

**A/N: I've been itching to write this chapter that was completely inspired on my solo trip to and from the mountains. I had a lot of thinking time on my hands and these great tunes set the stage. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it.**

**I highly recommend going to my profile and at least listening to the link to "Let's Get Rocked" by Def Leppard. Turn up the volume and get on your feet. After it's over I guarantee you'll be 'amped up" to read this chapter…lol. There are also links to all the other songs the guys will be performing in this chapter there as well.**

**Don't forget to step on over to Twilight Awards and vote for your favorite stories and authors. Both The Project and More Than A Beautiful Mess have been nominated in several catagories. Link on my profile.**

**Thank you Thank you to my wonderful betas **_**nothingleft **_**and**_** halojones**_**.**

**We all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

…**and the story continues…  
****--**

**Amped Up**

**BPOV**

I had been very lucky that Emmett and Rosalie were right behind me as I exited the gym and ran into Edward. There would have been no way I could have stopped Edward from taking James down right then and there otherwise. Yes, I wanted James to leave me alone, but I didn't want Edward getting himself in trouble over the whole matter.

Still dressed in our gym clothes, it took all three of us to get him to go directly to the car. Edward was very head strong when he let his temper go, which luckily wasn't very often. Talking reason into him had been impossible while I was trying to help hold him back. If only we had had Jasper there, I wouldn't have had to assist in restraining him, and then I could have been focused all of my attention on only calming him down like I'd done at the movie theater.

His childish behavior was frightening, as well as being quite embarrassing. By the time we'd reached the car there was a growing crowd of spectators following us trying to get the scoop on what was going on.

Once we were in the car, Emmett sped out of the lot as quickly as possible. I let out a heavily sigh of relief as soon as the tires hit the highway. Edward was still breathing heavily from his little tirade. I crawled into his lap and sat facing him. I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. He was still way to keyed up and his emotions were running wild.

My inability to calm him had scared me, and to say the least my emotions were all over the place. Once we were safely within the confines of the car it was all I could do to rein in the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. _Why does being frustrated and mad always end with me crying?_ The fear had me shaking and in addition to that, I was also more than a bit peeved about his caveman behavior.

"Edward Cullen!" I said demanding his attention as my anger seeped through and my voice shook. "You will listen to me this instant! I will not put up you acting like an out of control ogre."

He removed my hands from his face and held onto them tightly. "Bella," he said huskily, looking deeply into my eyes. "I apologize for upsetting you, but I lose my mind when I see him talking to you, touching you. I-I just can't think rationally when I see that." His forehead now leaned into mine.

I knew he was truly sorry, but he needed to understand getting this worked up was getting us no where. All he was doing was upsetting me, and making me worry about what he might do.

I groaned as I pulled away from him, looking him directly in the eye. "Edward, there was no threat; we were in class with a teacher present. Besides Emmett and Rosalie were there and had their eyes pealed in case he tried to pull anything funny." I turned around glaring at Rosalie. She grimaced and abruptly turned to look out the windshield. She knew I was still miffed about her ditching me the way she had. "Do you really think they'd let him get away with anything?" Truth be told, James could have had his way with me right there in the gym and those two would have been none the wiser, they were too caught up in each other to notice the world revolving around them. But Edward didn't need to know that.

"But," he started to make excuses.

"But, nothing," I said sternly. "Honestly, I'm offended that you don't trust me to handle the situation. Do you really think I'd let him get away with anything? Rosalie and I didn't take those self defense classes for nothing. I've yet to put what I learned to good use. You're denying me my chance," I added, trying to lighten his mood.

He smiled wryly at my words. Yes, there's my Edward, I beamed. He calm breathing was an obvious sign he was becoming more relaxed, I grinned back at him triumphantly.

He held his hand up like he was going to take the Boy Scout pledge of honor, "I will do my best to control my actions when it comes to James, but I can't promise you that I'm just going to stand by and do nothing if I see, much less hear about him making a move on you."

I gingerly kissed his lips and then snaked my arms under his. As I drew him into my embrace I whispered in his ear, "Forgiven." I left a trail of kisses down his neck until I reached the collar of his shirt where I laid my head, content for the moment.

"Bella," Emmett questioned, turning around to look at us in the backseat after stopping at a red light. "Haven't you noticed that Edward is just a tad bit prone to over reaction when it comes to you?" He chuckled.

Edward growled as he glared at Emmett. "Not helping Emmett," I scolded. This only made him laugh harder. Rosalie finally came out of her silent stupor and whacked him a good one.

**/\/\/\**

I stood in the back of the auditorium waiting for Alice to finish providing her "beautification services" as she liked to refer to what she was doing. She was actually backstage making sure all the guys were authentically dress in 80's attire, as well as having the appropriate hair-dos. She also applied some make-up to a few who let her, to cover up any blemishes. This had kind of freaked Emmett out. He forbid her from touching him. He said he'd go preppy before he'd ever let her put a big hair band wig on him.

Rosalie had grown impatient waiting, saying it was taking Alice too long. Instead of listening to her complain I sent her to secure us a few seats front and center for the concert. "Hey, don't forget to get a seat for Angela as well," I reminded her.

I surveyed the auditorium, it appeared the whole town of Forks had turned up for the event. Who could blame them? It wasn't like that much entertainment rolled through town that often. Most people treated the high school performances like the were attending a Broadway show, getting all dressed up in their Sunday best, and having a nice meal out before the concert's start time. This was definitely a date night for all the grown ups in town.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alice asked linking arms with me, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"Uh, just people watching. You know how entertaining the town folk can be," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, taking my hand, pulling me to the front of the auditorium. "Come on, silly. The show's going to start in five minutes."

We took our seats and waited for things to get started. We all knew what the opening song would be, "Let's Get Rocked" by Def Leppard. They opened with that song every year. It really was a good choice. There was no way anyone could stay in their seat when they started singing that song. It was a take charge kind of song and got every one revved up for all the upcoming acts.

Other than that song the identity of all the other songs was heavily guarded. Mum was the word amongst all the guys. With the exception of Alice and a few other behind the scenes girls, none of us even knew what any of them would be wearing.

Just as Alice had said, five minutes on the dot Mr. Greene strode onto the stage, looking as if he'd walked right off the cover of a big hair 80's band album. He was wearing fitted black jeans, one of those black and white two toned shirts that looked like it had been shredded by a ferocious wolf, and then there was the wig. It was blond, long with endless layers, not to mention the spiral perm.

Luckily for Mr. Greene, he was a good sport as a brief moment of laughter erupted across the auditorium. He smirked holding his hands up in a 'quiet down' manner; it was as if this had been exactly the response he was looking for. He must have been the class clown back in his day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so glad that you have come out tonight to partake in the entertainment our young men and young ladies have so diligently worked on preparing for us over the past two weeks. So without further ado, I give you 'Amped Up,' with that he backed to the center of the stage as all the guys, fists beating in the air, streamed in from behind the stage curtains that flanked both sides of the stage. The music roared and the audience sprung to life as everyone jumped to their feet moving to its beat.

_Do you wanna get rocked?  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked_

I'm your average ordinary everyday kid  
Happy to do nothin', in fact that's what I did

As the large group continued to sing, my eyes roamed over all the faces before me, searching for the only one I had eyes for. My breathing hitched as I caught site of him. It was as if a beam of light shone down from the heavens illuminating my Edward, my love, my heart.

He stood with Emmett and Jasper on either side of him. I must say if looks could kill, these guys could leave a trail of bodies in their wake by nights end. They were all wearing stone washed jeans that hugged their bums quite nicely, and solid black t-shirts that laid oh-so perfectly over their chiseled chests. I clutched the edge of the stage to steady myself as I began to get weak in the knees.

_All I wanna do is take a ride into the blue  
Every time I want to love you  
I get stuck inside my room  
Heaven knows I'm sick 'n' tired of dancin' with this broom_

As they sang these words the three of them stared directly at Rosalie, Alice, and myself. They had us right where they wanted us, no doubt we'd be putty in their hands later. I glanced to my left to see Rosalie briskly fanning herself with the evening's program and as I turned to see Alice's reaction I'm almost certain I caught her run her tongue over her lips in my peripheral vision. Yes, no doubt that girl was putty for Emmett to mold how ever he pleased.

Alice on the other hand stood statue still, with her hands pressed firmly against her chest, looking as if she was trying desperately to keep her heart from bursting through. Entranced would best describe her reaction.

As I turned my attention back to our men, Edward winked and suggestively threw his head back. I unknowingly bit down on my finger as I tried to take in the site before me. At least I wasn't the only one who'd lost all ability to think coherently.

Thank goodness the song ended shortly after that and we were able to take our seats before we all passed out from holding our breaths. We eyed one another and erupted into a fit of little girl giggles.

"Dear God, how are we going to handle it when it's just them alone on the stage," Rosalie sighed as she slumped back in her seat.

"I don't know, but I think it would be a good idea for us to remain seated for that one. I have a feeling we'll all be laid out flat on the floor it we don't," Alice warned, as she was now the one fanning herself.

I just shook my head, "Girls, we're in a world of trouble."

The first act up for the night was Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley. They weren't great singers, but those boys could act. The three of them were always center stage for all the Drama Departments performances. Their theatrics were sure to shine through as they were going to be lip syncing rather actually singing ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man."

_Clean shirt, new shoes_  
_And I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit,black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
Coz' every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

The crowd roared with excitement and not a single person could be found seated. Tyler and Mike donned long beards and shaggy wigs as they very convincingly pretended to play their red electric guitars. Eric on the other hand who was sporting a mullet appeared to be playing the drums with precision. . They were really a site to be seen.

After they had exited the stage, Mr. Greene came out to calm the crowd as he introduced the next act. As James walked on stage I had an overwhelming sense of doom. Edward had promised to behave, but what about James? There really was no telling what he might try. I crossed my fingers and prayed he'd be good.

He sat a stool in the center of the stage, playing an acoustic guitar while he sang. He had a rather pleasant voice, but that was over shadowed by his song selection. He was singing Two Steps Behind by Def Leppard.

"I swear the lyrics scream stalker," Alice mumbled. They were definitely making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

_Walk away if you want to.  
Its ok, if you need to.  
Well, you can run, but you can never hide  
From the shadow thats creepin up beside you._

Alice and Rosalie must have sensed what I was feeling both moved in close and whisper assurances in my ears. His eyes never once wavered from me. When he began to sing the last chorus he laid his guitar down and slowly approached me. He reached out taking my hand before I had time to yank it away, his grip was firm.

_Whatever you do - I'll be two steps behind you  
Wherever you go - and I'll be there to remind you  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time  
To turn around, I'll be two steps behind _

Rosalie reached over and nearly karate chopped his hand off. He grinned slyly as he backed away and the music came to an end.

I heard a commotion coming from the right side of the stage where the groups who were up next waited for their turn. I nearly panicked at what I saw. Edward was splayed out on his back with Emmett holding him in a choke hold with Eric Yorkie and Ben Chenney bracing his legs attempting to keep him from taking off after James. Thank God, James had exited stage left.

I sprang to my feet, only Rosalie and Alice had other ideas. They grasped my arms and brought me down hard back into my seat. "Let the boys handle him this time Bella," Rosalie command.

"But, he needs me," tears began to escape the corners of my eyes. "No one else can calm him like I can," I pleaded.

They linked their arms through mine, keeping me in place. "He'll be fine. Once they get him on stage to that keyboard all will be right in Edward's world, at least for a the next few minutes. That's the best thing for him right now. They can handle him," Alice said patting my knee.

I didn't want to hear it, but I knew she was right. I sucked in a few deep breaths trying to calm myself, should Edward see me this upset it would only make things worse. I had to get myself together for his sake. That keyboard was our saving grace, Edward would be completely lost in it once he began playing, I knew that.

Once Edward seemed to have calmed down somewhat the guys released him. Emmett still kept a firm grip on his arm. He brushed himself off and ran his hand through his disheveled hair. Jasper and Emmett escorted him to the keyboard and waited for him to place his hands on the keys before letting go of him. The anxiety and anger were washed from his face as soon as he began playing. I was never happier than when Jasper began to sing, and Edward was still playing the keyboard with feeling, obviously caught up in his own little world.

_Don't turn away cause there is something I just wanna say  
I need you to stay  
Don't ask me why cause I don't even know  
How I gave you my heart I gave it all to you  
Now there's no way that I can move._

I was never happier that they had chosen to sing a mellow song by Chicago. Not to mention one so beautiful and heart felt. As they began to wrap the song up, he finally looked up and directly into my eyes. He sang the words as if I were the only one in the room.

_Every little look inside your eyes  
is all it takes to make me realize  
We can last forever  
Every little moment we can share  
gonna show how much I care. _

I wrenched my arms from Rosalie and Alice's grasp and ran to meet him as he left the stage. I was immediately swept up in his arms when he reached me.

"Bella, Bella," he stammered biting back his tears.

"Shh," I said placing my finger to his lips. "We have it under control, trust me."

**--  
****A/N: Well there you have it, a little humor, love, and drama. I'd love to hear your thoughts about the whole thing. I promise to show you Edward's next chapter. If you'd like to have a PREVIEW of those thoughts send me a REVIEW. Don't think you have to say alot, a single word works, ie. great, awesome, terrible, yay, whatever floats your boat...lol.**

**I need Twilight Trivia Questions for the Barnes and Noble "Breaking Dawn" book release party I'm helping with. If you have any good ones I can use, I'd love to hear them.**

**If you would like me to continue this story after James is finally dealt with, I need ideas. Where would you like to see the story go from here? I love these charaters but am at a lose on where to take them next. Your suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**


	15. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**A/N: Yay!! My account is back up and functioning at full capacity. Somehow just about everything on my account was disabled, rendering it basically useless, except for updating. I apologize to Marinda, Katrina, sureel, C.R.W., and SHANLUVVOLLEYBALL, if you included your email address with your review so that I could send you a preview, I didn't get it do to everything being disabled. Also, I'd like to apologize to Eclipse Fan. I was unable to send you a PM due to the fact that the link is disabled on your profile. If I missed anyone, again I'm sorry, but everything is functional now so it shouldn't be a problem anymore.**

**Question from Katrina: What does James look like? I imagine James as being handsome, but no match for Edward of course. Bella mentioned in Ch. 13 that "James is easy on the eyes," when she was refering to him being able to easily find another girl. I hope this answers the question. And yes Katrina, I agree, Edward is so hot you can toast marshmallows on him! LOL**

**Thanks to my awesome betas _nothingleft _and_ halojones_. They make sure I have all the commas in all the right places...lol.**

**There are links on my profile for Jasper's motorcycle, and Bella's outfit. Actually I imagine Bella's hair looking something like the model's in the picture.**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and so the story continues...  
--**

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

**EPOV**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, as I went over everything that had happened at the concert. James had once again shown his, you know what, and I nearly lost my mind right there in front of an auditorium full of witnesses. I had to chuckle a little at myself as I thought about Eric and Ben helping Emmett restrain me. I must have seriously looked like a raging lunatic for those two to jump in.

Why did James have a need to push me so? He was making it very difficult for me to keep my promise to Bella. Her biggest fear was that I was going to end up doing something to him that would lead to me being thrown into the slammer. That's all I needed to help improve my relations with her father. To be honest, her fear was not totally unfounded. If I'd have gotten my hands around that weasel's neck tonight, there'd have been no stopping me. Seeing him take a hold of her hand and then not releasing it when she was obviously trying desperately to pull it away, sent me over the edge. Thank God Rosalie was there to save the day. As hard as she hit his wrist, I'm sure it would still be tender tomorrow.

I was angry at myself for letting him get to me this way. But his behavior had progressed beyond the usual flirting and innocent touching. His constant presence and now forceful hand holding were making Bella uncomfortable, and that enraged me even more. How come the guy couldn't take a hint? Not only had I told him in no uncertain terms to keep his hands off of her, she too had made it clear that she was with me, and that she was not interested. What was wrong with him? He was becoming a little too obsessive for my liking.

My heart ached for the anguish I had caused her. When I finally got myself together and looked to her, I could still see a few tears in her eyes. I knew she wanted to keep them hidden from me, but I had seen. It was my fault she was so upset, and I prayed she'd forgive me.

Our song selection for this evening's concert couldn't have been more perfect. I meant every word that song uttered. There was no doubt in my mind that Bella and I could last forever. I was reassured of this fact every time I looked into her deep brown eyes; she obviously felt for me the same as I felt for her. She was my present as well as my future and I could not imagine a life without her. That's why it irked me so much that James was trying to throw a wrench into all our plans.

Bella told me after the concert was over that she, and Alice were staying over at Rosalie's house tonight so that they could have a meeting of the minds on the whole James situation. She assured me that they had a plan on how to get rid of him once and for all and that I shouldn't worry.

I was not too keen on her handling this schmuck without my assistance. She tried putting me at ease by informing me that Jasper was part of the plan; and if it made me feel better, Emmett could be too. But in no way was I to have any hand in it. She reminded me that I was unable to rein in my emotions around James and because of that I would just screw the whole thing up.

"Jeez Bella, you don't have to be so harsh," I had said to her.

"Sometimes the truth hurts, now deal with it," she'd countered as she got into Rosalie's Camaro. She gave me that sweet loving smile of hers, blowing me a kiss as they drove away.

I hated admitting she was right, but what else could I do? Especially when her comment was followed up with Jasper saying, "She's right man, you're at the point that all James has to do is breath heavy around her and you lose it. Think about how you reacted just seeing them square dancing in P.E., it was kind of ridiculous. If you wanted to be mad at anyone you should have been mad at the coach for assigning them to be partners. I'd have to side with James on that one, bro." I just shook my head in defeat. I had nothing to say to that. I had to stop making excuses for my "childish behavior," as Bella had so rightly called it.

"Seriously though, I will not let her out of my sight for one moment during the whole take down. I'll have Emmett on standby so that everything goes as planned. If you don't trust my judgment, you at least know that he'll have your back and she will be safe. When all is said and done we will meet up with you back at your house. We'll all sit around eating pizza, drinking soda laughing about how we let this one little piss ant caused such a ruckus in all our lives," he added trying to put me more at ease.

Jasper patted me on my shoulder as he hopped onto his Honda Interceptor and sped out of the parking lot, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Now here I lay, sleepless in Forks, worrying about what they were all up too. I was kicking myself for behaving so badly that I couldn't be trusted to be part of the plan.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

The scene in Rosalie's bedroom brought a smile to my face as it reminded me of how when we were younger she, Jasper, and I would huddled together on her window seat together trying to come up with our next great adventure. I guess you could say that is exactly what we were doing at this moment. Only now, we were joined by a devious little pixie. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap wrapped in his arms as he attempted to curb her enthusiasm.

We'd been hashing around ideas on how to get James to leave me alone for several days now. After Edward's little episode tonight though it had gone into over drive. There was a real urgency for the whole thing to come to an end.

It was decided that I would go out on a non-date with James. You know; to reminisce about old times, times we were too young to remember. It had actually been James who gave us the idea. He wanted to take me out to Bella Rosa, a new Italian restaurant that just opened up in town, so that we could get "reacquainted."

Even though it was not going to be a date, we wanted James to get the impression that if he played his cards right, it might just turn into something more. Once I had him under my "spell," as Alice put it, then I was to turn the tables on him, literally becoming the date from hell. It was going to be a miracle if I could pull it off; acting and lying weren't a part of my repertoire.

"First things, first," Alice stood and walked over to the phone. "The phone call. Bella this is the key to hooking him. You have to convince him that this is something you want and are going to do even though Edward is highly against it. Say something like, he's not my boss, if James should ask. Make it sound like Edward's possessiveness is really starting to wear on your nerves. Let him get the feeling that there might be trouble in paradise," she instructed.

"Most importantly, be flirty," Rosalie added.

Alice eyed Jasper as if she expected him to add his two cents, but he just sat there completely tuning out all the girl talk. "JASPER!" She nearly shouted, startling him.

"What? Oh, yeah, sounds good to me," he said completely clueless as to what the conversation had been about.

She stomped across the room and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door. "Out with you. You're completely useless. When we are done with all the details, then we will call you back. Now go do whatever it is you do at this time of the night," she said shaking her head in disgust. "MEN!" she exclaimed.

Rose and I were in near hysterics at her little tirade. Alice tended to take things a little too seriously. "What was that all about, Alice?" I asked.

"He's distracting me and I have to be completely focused. If he doesn't have anything to add, then what purpose does he serve being in here?" She said as she handed me the phone.

"Um Alice, it might be a good idea if he was in here during the call. He is a guy and he'll be able to help direct me in the conversation if I should come up clueless on what to say. Why don't we wait to kick him out after I'm done talking to James?" I inquired.

She rolled her eyes and danced back to the door. When she opened it, there stood Jasper, leaning against the door frame, with a knowing smirk on his face. "Sorry babe, we do need you, do you think you can forgive me?" She fluttered her eyes at him.

He reached down and swooped her up saying, "Only if you can forgive my rudeness." They looked deep into each others eyes, and then Alice, unable to resist his charms, nearly attacked him right there in front of Rose and I.

"Uhm, do you guys mind? There are urgent matters at hand and watching my brother and one of my best friends making is not on the list," Rosalie chided.

Alice turned around and for once in her life actually looked embarrassed, "Oops." She grinned apologetically.

She and Jasper once again joined me on the window seat. Rosalie came and sat on the floor at my feet. She fished around in her purse and pulled out a slip of paper handing it to me. "James' number," she nodded for me to go ahead.

I took a deep breath as I dialed the number, "Well, here goes nothing."

The phone rang three times and then the other line was picked up. "Hello," James answered as I nodded yes to everyone so that they would know it was him.

"Umm, James, uh hi it's Bella," I said timidly.

"Ah, Bella. I'm so glad you called. Did you enjoy yourself this evening?" _Yeah_, right up until you about squeezed my hand off, sending my boyfriend into a frenzy, I thought.

"Most definitely," I said nearly gagging on my words. "Actually that's what I'm calling about." I held up my hand not sure exactly where to take the conversation. Jasper jotted something quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He sounded curious.

Reading Jasper's suggestion I came up with my next line. "It's that song you sang, it was, well…"

"Did you like it?" He nearly squealed. _Oh, yes I think I've got him,_ I grinned deviously at everyone.

"Oh, James, it was, it was, WOW!" I tried to sound as if just the thought of it made me go weak in the knees. Rose squeezed my leg and smile like a proud momma.

"Really? You really liked it?" He was definitely jubilant. "I wasn't sure when I chose it if you'd appreciate the feeling behind it. I mean I'd though you'd like it and all, but for you to call me over it, WOW!" _What an idiot! _What girl likes a guy singing them a song about how he's always going to be lurking in the shadows, following them where ever they go? He must have a few screws lose.

"Of course, I liked it. I mean you sung it just for me, and the time you must have put into preparing for the performance, well that's just so sweet." This time I nearly lost my dinner. Rosalie and Alice covered their mouths in an effort to stifle their giggles.

"Well, thanks. You know Bella, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you," he informed me.

"That's great," I said, this conversation was really getting cheesy. "Listen James, I was thinking about what you said in gym the other day. You know about getting reacquainted and all? I think I'm going to take you up on your offer to take me to Bella Rosa. Is the offer still open?" I gritted my teeth.

"Most definitely, anything, anything you want. But what does Edward say about this?" Now this is where I was going to have to work really hard not to sound like I was lying.

"Oh, well you see, Edward and I are taking a break for a couple of days. He needs some time to re-evaluate his behavior as of late. He is really starting to become quite possessive and I'm just about at the end of my rope over the whole matter," Alice swatted my arm and mouthed, "You're good." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"You know Bella, that's probably for the best. You shouldn't be letting some guy order you around or telling you who you can and who you cannot be friends with." Most definitely we had him right where we wanted him.

"I not letting him go just yet, James. He does deserve a chance to prove he can change his ways. I think that is only fair," I added that, not wanting him too get to sure of himself. He needed to know that Edward and I are still together, Edward just needed sometime to cool off.

"I agree. Just keep in mind what I said, OK? Remember, I'm here for you should you need a shoulder to lean on," _Right_, as if I'd ever choose you to confide in.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you. Now, on a more positive note, why don't you take me to dinner tomorrow night? We can find out what each of us has been up to for the last fifteen years," I said redirecting the conversation.

"That would be great. Why don't I pick you up around 7? Will that work for you?" Hook, line, and tomorrow we'd sink him.

"Perfect. See you then. Bye James."

"Bye, Bella."

Once I hung the phone up we all, excluding Jasper, squealed like a pack of hyenas. Jasper reflexively covered his ears. Once we quieted down, he stood saying something about his work being done and quickly made his exit before Alice could disapprove.

We all giggled leaning on each other for support. Jasper was such a good sport to put up with all of our antics. It was just impossible not to love him. He had always played the roll of a big brother in my life.

"Sit right there. I have something that is going to make you very happy," Rose said eyeing Alice like they were about to revealed some big secret.

She got up and walked into her closet. She came out caring the most adorable dress and a pair of cowboy boots. The dress was brown with a beige print and was fitted just under the chest. It had spaghetti straps and would hit me just above the knee when I had it on. The whole outfit was topped off with a fitted jean jacket. To be honest, it was something I would definitely choose to wear, but Rosalie, that was a different story.

"Rose, when on earth would you ever wear that outfit?" I asked, looking it over. There was no way she'd even be caught dead wearing anything that would be considered remotely adorable.

"Silly Bella, when we started coming up with this scheme, Alice and I went out and found the perfect outfit that would aid you in pulling the whole thing off. We know the more comfortable you are, the more relaxed you'll be, therefore helping you think more clearly," she said encouragingly.

It was true, the more relaxed I was, the better chance I had at successfully pulling this whole charade off. These two knew me well enough to know that a key to my success was comfort.

Now that the easiest part was over, getting James to agree to take me out, the hardest part lay before me. Divine guidance; yes, that is what I needed to get me through tomorrow night.

**--  
A/N: I'm glad to see Edward is finally wising up to the fact that he has anger issues. Now he can move forward and deal with them. :) What crazy things could these three devious girls possibly have planned for the unsuspecting James? I love to hear your thoughts. **

**Send me a REVIEW and I will send you a PREVIEW. Now start typing, that comments for my baby sis, you know who you are. :)**


	16. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**A/N: Thank you loyal readers for sticking with me. I love the awesome reviews you send me. I'd like so send special thanks to orangeblossom626 for the title of this chapter and to delilah and ihearttwilightmorethanu for your ideas on how Bella should torture James. I did my best to cover your requests.**

**There are links on my profile if you are interested for Pat Benatar's song, Hit Me With Your Best Shot and also for Elvira Mistress of the Dark. Elvira was a host of late night horror flicks several years back. Just my way of throwing something of the vampire nature in the story.**

**Merci beaucoup, _nothingleft _and_ halojones_. You help me quell my insecurities so that I can step outside my comfort zone and get up the nerve to post the next chapter. :)**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and so the story continues...  
--**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

**James' POV**

I pumped my hands in the air like I do after winning a big game. I had just gotten off the phone with the girl of my dreams, and she had agreed to let me take her out. This was an answered prayer, my big chance.

I nearly jumped for joy when she explained she was getting tired of Cullen's aggressive behavior and that they were "taking a break." Taking a break, what exactly does that mean? My mind ran wild with all the possibilities.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

I was overcome with a strong sense of deja-vu as I sat in the chair at my desk. The scene before me was the same scene I recalled the night Edward and I went out on our 'non-date, date. My bed was completely covered with a full array of beauty products.

"Alice, just in case you have forgotten, I not trying to attract James, I'm trying to run him off. Maybe going o-natural would be my best bet," I said incredulously.

"Bella, if I've said it once, I've said it twice; beauty is not a joking matter. It should never be taken for granted. Whether or not you're trying to impress someone or not, you should always look you best," she spoke as if there was nothing I could say to dessuade her from her God given duty as the beautification expert.

"Now sit back and relax. Things will go a lot quicker if you just sit still and comply," she informed me.

I slouched in the chair knowing full well there was nothing I could do, to change my current situation.

I was once again lotioned, powdered, patted, brushed, smoothed, and sprayed. As I suffered through the torture, I was drilled about what was to take place during my dinner with James. When Alice and Rosalie had finally finished working their 'magic,' I was slightly hesitant to look at myself in the mirror Alice was brandishing before me. I feared they'd made me look in a way I reserved only for special occasions with Edward.

I took in a deep breath and opened one eye. What I saw in the mirror made my blood boil. "Alice! Rose!" I fumed. "I look exactly like I do every morning when I leave for school. How can it possible take you that long to make me look like the plain Jane I already am. It takes me like five minutes to achieve this very look that took two of you," I said shaking my finger at her and Rosalie, "an entire hour to do? Where's the justice in that?"

I stormed over to my closet yanking the dress off the hanger, still shaking my head in disbelief. Rosalie and Alice sat on the edge of my bed looking dumbfounded at my reaction. I seriously think they thought they'd done something wonderful. They were literally left speechless.

"What a waste of time," I mumbled as I pulled the dress over my hand, carefully not to mess up their masterful work.

"Bella whether or not you think our work was up to par, we still needed the time to rehearse. Alice and I just had a little fun while we distracted you so that you'd be focused on the task at hand. You can't fault us for that, can you?" Rose smirked knowingly. I'd just been duped into playing Bella Barbie for their own enjoyment.

"Whatever," I waved my hand dismissively, I really didn't want to get anymore worked up about this right now, their payment would come due. "Let's get this over with.," I said, throwing my head back as I exited the room.

"Hit him with your best shot, you little heart breaker you," Rose called after me as she and Alice lay giggling like lunatics on my bed.

**/\/\/\**

I paced in front of the door, waiting for my challenge to arrive. James was seven minutes late, and I swear the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall was growing louder and louder. This only added to my anxiousness. What the heck was I thinking, I couldn't do this, I was no actor, for crying out loud I wasn't even remotely good at lying. How was I going to pull this off? "This is never going to work," I whined, as I felt a panic attack coming on.

Rosalie came up behind me placing her hand on my back. "Bella, hands on your knees, deep breaths. There, there, that's much better," she instructed, my breathing once again regulating itself to a normal rate. One day Rosalie would make a great mother. She just had a knack for all things motherly.

"Bella, stop doubting yourself. You really have come out of your shell since school started, with a lot of help from moi, of course. Oh, and Rose," Alice smiled wickedly.

"I think it's more like Edward," Rosalie giggled.

"Well whoever, you are more bold and brave than you've ever been in your life. This is going to be a snap for you. You're one tough cookie and it's about time you stood up and dealt with this nincompoop with you own hands. As Rose told you before, hit him with your best shot," Alice said with assurance.

I was the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like them. They always said the perfect things to make me feel better. I didn't necessarily feel like I could go out and conquer the world, but I did feel much more confident about accomplishing my task.

"I know, I know. I think I got this," I said sounding more relaxed now.

Right at that moment, the door bell rang, we all jumped. Alice and Rosalie hightailed it into the kitchen so that they were out of site.

"Give him hell for being late," was the last thing I heard Rosalie whisper.

I took a few deep breaths, flung the door open, and bounded onto the porch, nearly knocking James onto his rear end. My suddenness definitely caught him off guard and as he grabbed a hold of the porch railing and, steadied himself he said, "Good evening Bella, I'm sorry I'm…"

However, I didn't let him finish his statement, "give him hell," Rosalie had said. Cutting him off, I jumped right into my roll as the annoying date from hell. "You're here. You're here," I chanted, bouncing up and down. "I thought you weren't coming you silly goof. Didn't your mommy teach you to never keep a girl waiting?"

"I-I," he stammered trying to take in the side of me, he'd never seen. "I got caught at a railroad crossing; there was nothing I could do. I'm truly sorry."

"Oh well, maybe just this once I can let it slide. You just remember not to let this ever happen again. You should always take all necessary measures to be on time. That includes playing race the train should it come down to being late or not," I said with all seriousness.

He continued to look at me dumbfounded. "Let's go," I said grabbing his tie pulling him towards the car. For a brief moment I felt a pang of guilt course through me for what I was about to do to him. _No, Bella. He's an annoying jackass that won't leave you alone. _I reminded myself.

As we approached the car I noticed he wanted to take my hand to help me into the seat. I pretended not to notice as I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jacket drawing my shoulders up as a sign that I was cold. No way was I letting him get a hold of my hand again unless it was I who offered it.

We didn't talk to much as we drove to the restaurant, which I was more than thankful for. His expression hinted that his mind was going a mile a minute, obviously my reaction at the house was not what he'd been expecting. He appeared to be more nervous than I was now. Where was the calm, cool, and collected James that I'd come to know? I chuckled inwardly.

**/\/\/\**

I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were already seated in the bar area of the restaurant, when we first walked in. Emmett had _strategically_ placed himself in front of the large screened TV that was playing whatever big game happened to be on at the time. They, or should I say Rosalie, was going to be inconspicuously popping in and out of the dining area as our dinner progressed. Emmett was there only should things go awry, and his _man power _became necessary. In all honesty, he wasn't really needed at all; he was just there to help ease Edward's nerves.

When we were finally led to a table. James took his seat. How rude, he didn't even pull my chair out for me. "Excuse me," I said doing my best impersonation of a sarcastic valley girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me get that for you," he said quickly jumping to his feet, looking slightly embarrassed at his faux pas.

"You should be, you silly goof," I said as I swatted at his chest and giggled lightly.

The waitress rolled her eyes at me. _Perfect, _I thought. "Oh no you didn't. I best not be seein' you do that again or you won't be gettin' any kind of tip from us tonight," I said with raised voice.

"Now do you job missy and get us a medium coke and a very tall _GLASS_ of chocolate milk. And make it snappy," I demanded, snapping my fingers, sending her on her way.

James looked mortified. I'd left him speechless.

"What?" I said incredulously.

"Bella, did you have to be…?" He started to whisper, as he looked around seeing other patrons staring at me. I wasn't about to have that, I cut him off before he could blink twice.

"Are you siding with _her_? Oh. My. God. You are siding with the hired help. I-I…" I pretend to be hurt, throwing in a sniffle for good measure. I hung my head and dabbed at my eyes with my napkin.

James reached across the table, laying his hand over mine. I sat shocked for a minute not exactly sure what to do. I should have expected this much of him. He wasn't one to waste time.

I had to think fast. Cue mood swing. With my other hand I lithely turned his had hand palm side up. I slowly ran my now freed fingers down his wrist, stopping at abruptly at the center of his palm. I gave him a quick jab with my Elvira, mistress of the dark, finger nails. Alice had insisted we all have them applied for the 80's concert. He jumped. "Now, now, not so fast there mister," I giggled letting him have his hand back. He gave me a wry smile. I looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie walking towards the restroom giving me a thumbs up.

As we waited for the waitress to come to take our order, we both looked over the menu. I had already been decided what I'd be ordering before we even set the plan into full. James sat anxiously, probably wondering were my mood might go from here. I on the other hand was skipping joyously through a meadow in my mind.

"So what looks good to you Bella?" James inquired as he hesitantly peeked at me over his menu, not sure what I might do next.

"Oh, I'm spaghetti all the way. I'm not much of a risk taker when it comes to food. I usually stick to the basics. What do you think you'll have?" I asked.

"I will probably order the baked ziti. I too am not much of an adventurer when it comes to Italian. I usually stay with what ever has a red sauce," He said, casually leaning back in his seat, all signs of his nervousness beginning to dissipate. This was my cue to start laying it on thick again.

The waitress finally came to take our order, bringing our drinks with her. As she sat the drinks down on the table in front of us, I noticed Alice and Jasper being seated at a table kitty-corner to us across the room, completely out of James line of vision. Alice gave me her, "go get um girl," nod. I immediately relaxed at the sight of them.

James eyed me incredulously as he stared at my drink. "What?" I inquired.

"It's just that I've never seen anyone order milk at an Italian restaurant, and chocolate milk no less," he chuckled.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," I smiled trying not to look like I was up to something. The chocolate milk was all part of the dramatic affect my meal was about to have on him.

James scanned the room, _crap,_ I prayed him wouldn't spot my accomplices, I must do something. He stood as if he were going somewhere. Before he could move or explain I squealed, "WAIT, please don't go, I'll be good, I promise. Just don't leave me." Others patrons were now staring at us, startled at my sudden out burst.

"Uh, no, I'm not leaving. I was going to put in a request for the pianist to play," he said as he stood still not knowing if he should risk moving.

"Oh, that is so sweet you silly goof. Off with you now, go have your fun," I said giving him a wave, nothing I said made any sense. I was just rattling off the first thing that happened to pop into my mind.

**/\/\/\**

Luckily with us ordering the basics, our food was out in ten minutes, leaving us little time for small talk. No reminiscing going on here. Now my fun was about to begin.

I decided to do a complete turn around with the waitress as she approached. As she sat our food in front of us I began gushing, "Gosh, darlin' that was just so sweet of you to rush our order that way. Your mommy would be so proud that you are doing such a fantastic job." I reached up lightly pinching her cheek.

She as well as James looked at me like I'd just about lost my mind. "Oh, well thanks," she said, nearly running to get away from our table.

As I looked down at my food, I sighed heavily and pouted. This caught James attention immediately. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. You're just going to be mad at me," I whined.

"Bella, how could anyone ever be mad at you? Now tell me, what's wrong?" Edward was right, he was a kiss ass.

"I think your food looks better than mine. I don't think I want spaghetti anymore," I said looking up at him through my fluttering eye lashes.

"I thought you said you only ate spaghetti?" He said confused.

"See, I knew you'd be mad," I dabbed my eyes again with my napkin. I was shocked at how easily the whole dramatic thing was coming to me.

"No, no," he assured me. "Here what do you say we share?"

"No, it was my choice. Now I must suffer the consequences. I can deal, really," I sighed, pushing his plate back to him.

He shook his head, not really knowing what to do or expect from me next.

I grinned hungrily as I eyed my food. Using my fork I scooped up a humongous bite and sucked it, loudly, into my mouth. Sauce splattered everywhere. "Umm, umm, I moaned as I chewed with my mouth open. This is sooo good."

James now sat slack jawed as he took in the sight before him. "Bella, do you need my napkin?" He said handing it across the table, in an attempt to help me regain some of my dignity.

"No, I got my own," I said as some spaghetti slipped out of my mouth, falling to the table.

"Oopsie," I was really beginning to gross myself out. I glanced Alice's way and she was laid over on the table laughing hysterically.

James began to eat at a rather fast pace. I imagined he thought the sooner this ended the better off he'd be.

With food still in my mouth I decided I'd help him. I reached across the table using my fork to stab some of his ziti. I then proceeded to shove that into my mouth as well. I took a big gulp of my chocolate milk and washed it all down. As if I could have planned it any better I began to hiccup loudly. I must have swallowed a lot of air with all those enormous bites I'd been taking.

James looked horrified. He kept looking over his shoulder at the door. Yes, I got him, it was only a matter of time and he'd be sunk. That's when I decided _to accidentally _spill my chocolate milk on him.

This sent him over the edge. He jumped to his feet, and dug into his pocket. He threw some money on the table and then look apprehensively at me, "Bella, I've got to go." He turned abruptly tripping over his own feet as he bolted for the door.

In a desperate voice I wailed, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

He never looked back. As soon as the door was closed Alice and Rosalie were at my side congratulating my on a job well done. Jasper had gone to join Emmett who was still watching the game.

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

I knew Bella had told me to stay away, that my being present would screw the whole plan up. But I just couldn't stay away any longer. I'd done a lot of soul searching in the last 24 hours that I was denied contact with Bella. As painful as it was to be separated from her, it was exactly what I'd needed. I had decided I'd wait out in the parking lot, but stay out of the way. I was testing my own resolve and trying to prove to her that I could control myself.

As I stood leaning against my Volvo, I noticed someone bolting from the restaurant as if there were a fire. I must say, I was more than a little shocked to see that it was James and he was drenched in some kind of liquid. Where was my Bella? I wondered, as hints of anger began creeping in.

He was running directly for me, what the hell? Unbeknownst to me, I must have parked near him.

As he approached he stopped short when he recognized me. He put up his hands up in surrender as he slowly inched by me, never turning his back on me.

"She's all yours. You two crazies are meant for each other," he assured me.

I just stared him down, adding to my _crazy_ persona, never saying a word. Once he was completely past me, he turned and ran the remaining distance to his car. He couldn't get out of the parking lot fast enough.

I turned my attention back towards the restaurant. _What had my Bella done to that poor guy_, I chuckled.

After a few minutes the whole gang pored out into the parking lot laughing uncontrollably. Bella looked up and spotted me. She sauntered over to me with a disapproving look.

This time I held my hands up in surrender. "I was good, just like I promised," I said.

"Yeah, but I told you to stay away. What are you doing here mister?" She said forcefully poking my chest with her finger.

I slid my arms around her, laying my charm on a bit thick, "I've just come to give my best girl a ride home. I heard it through the grape vine that she was left stranded in the parking lot of Bella Rose. I couldn't have that, now could I?"

She smiled slyly and reached up on her tip toes kissing me sweetly. I was reveling in my victory when she pinched me hard in the rear, making me abruptly end our kiss. I looked at her in disbelief.

"That my lovely boyfriend was for disobeying me," she turned to get in my car as she reached out and swatted me one last time, "You coming?"

I turned and gazed at her and her incredible smile. This beautiful girl never ceased to amaze me. I was the luckiest guy on earth, Bella Swan had chosen me.

--  
**A/N: I hope everyone appreciates Edward's new found self control. He's going to do something very special for Bella to make up for his past caveman behavior. **

**As always, leave me a REVIEW and I will send you a PREVIEW.**

**As this story winds down I'd like to hear your thoughts on whether or not I should do a third and FINAL installment in The Project series. What would you like to see happen if the story were to continue? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**


	17. The Key To My Heart

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, all who reviewed and chose to add me and/or this story to your favorites and alert lists. It means alot. I send special thanks to _school.needs to go_, for her assistance with the songs the guys have selected for the girls in this chapter. The links to the songs are on my profile if your interested.**

**I also acknowledge my betas _halojones_ and_ nothingleft_, for graciously editing my chapters for me before they are posted.**

****

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

****

WARNING: This chapter is extremely fluffy and full of cheese. Proceed with caution. Come on, it's Edward and Bella, what else would you expect it to be…lol.

**...and so the story continues...  
--**

**The Key to My Heart**

**BPOV**

I was up in my room, folding and putting laundry away, when I heard a knock on the front door. "Coming," I called as I trotted down the stairs, holding tight to the railing, so as not to succumb to my clumsiness.

I had no clue who it might be. I wasn't expecting anyone. Edward and the boys were out fishing with all the dads, mine and Alice's included. I laughed at the though of Charlie spending the day with Edward. He still wasn't completely over Edward but he had improved considerably in the past few weeks. He would actually speak to Edward now, instead of making grunting sounds as if he were a caveman.

When I pulled the door open, no one was there. Hm, I thought as my eyes scanned the front yard. As I was about to shut the front door, I noticed a bottle sitting on the welcome mat. "What's this?" I murmured.

I reached down, picking it up before shutting the door. I eyed the bottle quizzically. There was a piece of blue yarn wrapped around the cork, tied to a piece of paper, noa map, inside the bottle.

As I took a seat on the sofa, I already had the cork out and was pulling gently on the yarn, being careful not to loosen it from the map. Once I had the map out, my curiosity got the better of me and I quickly unrolled it. On the map was written a message; no, more like a clue.

_Bella,_

_There is only one key to my heart. Are you willing to take the journey that will lead you to it's location? If so, you will find your next clue waiting for you at 4 o'clock sharp under the big oak at Forks HS._

_Edward_

I giggled as I read back over the note again, what was Mr. Romantic up to now? I glanced down at my watch. I had an hour and a half until I had to be at the school. I rushed up stairs to get ready, thanking God that my mom had left me her car keys just in case I needed to go somewhere.

**/\/\/\**

It was Saturday, so I wasn't expecting anyone else to be at the school. When I pulled into the parking lot, I spotted Rosalie's Camaro and Alice's Mustang. Now this was really getting interesting.

They met me at my car. "So I'm assuming you both got messages as well?" I saidas I got out of the car. They both nodded excitedly, Alice's was nearly bubbling over as she was obviously having a problem staying still.

"When Rose and I both pulled into the parking lot at the same time, we just knew you'd be the next to show up. You know those boys can't do for just one of us," she bounced with anticipation of our next clue.

We linked arms and hiked up the hill to the big oak. Once at the top we found another bottle containing our next clue. Next to the bottle was shoe size box wrapped in white paper adorned with a large red bow.

Alice immediately snatched up the box, ready to tear into it. Rosalie reach out grabbing her hand: "Alice, I think we should read the clue before we go opening the box."

"No, I saw this very thing on an after school special once. We are opening the box first," with that first. With that, she ripped the lid off the box.

We all peered into the box with wonderment. What we saw only added to the puzzle. Inside there were three boxes of candy clearly marked whose was whose with a red heart shaped tags. Even without the tags we could have figured it out easily, each of our favorites was included.

"Here, Rose. There are Sweet Tarts, from your sweetheart. Bella, you have Bit O'Honey, from your honey-bunny. And I get Hershey Kisses, because Jasper is just so delicious. Oh, Jasper you know me so well," she called out to him, clutching her candy to her chest as she gushed.

Rose and I bit back a giggle. "Do you mind if I read the clue now Alice, or should we all enjoy our candy first?" Rose asked using as serious tone.

"Read, it. Read, it." Alice and I chanted. It was getting to be to much. I had to know what it said. Plus it wasn't easy staying calm with Alice's excitement spewing all over the place.

Rose unfolded the map painfully slow, enjoying the torture she was inflicting upon us. Alice reached up snatching it from her. "Stop being sinister Rose. This is supposed to be fun, not painful," she chided.

Rosalie snatched the map back. "OK, I give. No more torture. I'll use vampire speed if that will make you happy," she chuckledas she began to read the next clue.

_Alice, Bella, Rosalie,_

_Sweet as it might be  
__Candy is not the key  
__But we didn't want to tease  
__So we thought you'd might enjoy these._

_You will can retrieve you next clue from Moreen, the head waitress at the Diner on Main Street. Godspeed._

_Jasper, Edward, Emmett_

"Oh for crying out loud. How many more is there going to be? Can't we just skip them and go to where the boys are?" Alice whined, never one for patience.

"Alice, where might that be? If you recall they are all _supposed _to be out fishing with all our dads," I reminded her.

She sighed in defeat as we headed back towards the cars.

"I think we should just take one car. It seems silly for us all to be driving separately when our destination is the same. Then when we're done we can just swing back by here and get the other cars," Rose said.

We all agreed that Rosalie should drive. She was more of a focused driver when she was excited, and her car was the most spacious.

We all piled into the Camaro and headedto our next location.

"Rose, put the peddle to the metal. The suspense is literally going to kill me," Alice said throwing herself dramatically against the back seat as she unwrapped one of her beloved Hershey Kisses.

**/\/\/\**

It had begun to drizzle just as we arrived at the diner. It didn't seem too lasting, but none**-**the-less would put a damper on our quest. "Dang rain, can't it see this makes it that much harder to accomplish our task without completely ruining my hair?" Rose moaned as she took a long look at herself in the rear-view mirror, stroking her lushes blond locks.

She was always the perfection of beauty, and settled for nothing less. How she had lived her entire life in the rain capital of the United States without having a nervous break down was beyond me.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car. "Come on you two, let's get this show on the road, or this is going to take all night," I chided.

The door chimed as we all shuffled into the tiny diner; it was packed full of patrons, as the dinner hour was upon us. We headed directly for the register and asked if we could speak to Moreen for a moment. The cashier gestured for us to take a seat at the counter while we waited.

We were approached by a husky women in her 60's with motherly features. Her name tag clearly identified her as the woman we were there to see. "Hey, girls. I assume you're here for the items those three darling boys left for you," Moreen said cheerfully.

We all nodded, grinning ear to ear as she handed us a bottled map and another box. "Thank you!" We all chimed in. She chuckled at our enthusiasm as she went back to her duties.

Alice grabbed the bottle and quickly tucked it into her jacket, in an effort to keep it out of Rosalie's devious hands. I'm sure she did this so that she and I could avoid another round of Rose's torture as we had experienced back at the school.

Rose giggled at Alice's possessiveness as she picked up the same style box we'd received with the last clue. "Let's go out to the car. I'm not sure our earth shattering squealing will be appreciated by all these chow hounds," Rose said scanning the diner.

Once in the car, Alice hurriedly removed the next map from the bottle and began to read it aloud.

_Alice, Bella, Rosalie_

_Music warms my heart  
__Music warms my soul  
__Music is the key to many things,  
__But not the one I long to know._

_So that this wouldn't be a complete disappointment we have made each of you a CD with songs we have chosen especially for you. We hope you enjoy them as you continue on your journey._

_You will find your next clue at the fountain in the town square. Make haste._

_Jasper, Edward, Emmett_

Rosalie opened the box and inside were three cases holding a CD for each of us. She handed one to each us. She immediately opened hers and popped it into the CD player. Before the music began we were greeted with a brief message from our "darling boys" as Moreen had referred to them.

"Ladies," Edward's voice greeted us through the speakers, making my heart flutter. "Each of us has chosen a song we feel personally reflects our feelings for you. We hope you enjoy them. The songs are as follows:

Track one: Jasper to Alice - Beautiful Love by the Afters  
Track two: Edward to Bella - You and Me by Lifehouse  
Track three: Emmett to Rosalie - All We Are by One Republic  
And last, but certainly not least, Track four: Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield."

"Alice, honey," we heard Jasper jump in. "You know I couldn't make you a mixed tape with including our personal song."

Then there was, what sounded like a ruckus in the background, "You idiot, we agreed, no personal messages, your screwing the whole thing up," clearly it was Emmett speaking.

After that there was dead silence and their recording ended. We could only guess what had happened from there. I giggle inwardly.

Alice squealed from the back seat. "Alice, for crying out loud how many songs do you and Jasper have? I thought Taylor Swifts, "Our Song," was you alls song," Rose said shaking her head.

"Now Rose, when you and Emmett have been together as long as Jasper and I, then you'll appreciate just how hard it is to have just one song. This one just happens to be our number one song at this time. Deal with it. You know what to do, play track four first," she commanded.

Rose and I eyed one another knowing not to tempt the pixie. If we ignored her demand, she'd just fly over the front seat and take matters into her own hands. Rose reached up pressing the forward button until the screen read the number four.

"Whether or not it is the song you two would choose for your honeys, you know you still love it. Plus it's up beat tempo will revive us for the journey that still lies before us," she added.

No deny that, every time we were all in the car together and the song came on the radio, we'd turn up the volume and then proceed to sing over the music. Rose hit play as we headed towards the town square.

**/\/\/\**

By the time we'd reached the town square, the little drizzle had stopped, lifting Rose's spirits; she was definitely less grumpy. She quickly parked the car in front of the fountain. From where we were positioned, we could see that there were three tall vases filled with bundles of flowers rapped in red ribbon on a bench nearby.

At the sightof the flowers Alice broke into a sprint. Sometimes her excited energy got the better of her and literally took control of her body. Rose and I followed suit not wanting to be left out of the surprise.

The site before us was one of pure beauty. Single cuttings of yellow roses, white freesia blossoms, and red Gerber daisies, floated randomly all round the fountain. We all sighed, as we sat on the edge of the fountain taking it all in. We were three starry eyed girls who'd just had their breath taken away.

When my brain cleared and reminded by body to breath, I stumbled to the bench to pick up the bottle containing our next clue. Still feeling a little light headed I sat on the bench next to the three gorgeous vases of bundled flowers before I started reading.

_Alice, Bella, Rosalie_

_While they smell quite lovely  
__And bring a smile to your face  
__The key I'm looking from  
__Cannot be found within this vase._

_Three bundles of beautiful flowers for three exquisitely beautiful girls._

_Your next destination is the Pacific Glass Company on West Forks Avenue. Now, do not delay, as you make your way to your final clue._

_Jasper, Edward, Emmett_

Alice and Rose scurried to my side. Alice held up her roses and proceeded to twirl around like a ballerina, doing her own version of the happy dance. Rose on the other hand, slid in next to me taking possession of her daisies, still smitten by the lengths the her Emmett was going to express his love for her. I must say, I too was stricken with the same affliction. As I took in the scent of the freesia blossoms, I could distinctly hear Edward's voice when he told me on our first date, oops "town tour," that my freesia scent was intoxicating. I sighed at the memory.

Once Rose and I had regained coherent though, and Alice had spent some of her nervous energy we piled back into the car, off to the Pacific Glass Company. I wonder aloud what we would possibly find there. This company dealt in lighting fixtures and mirrors. We all came up short on suggestions.

As we sped down the highway towards our final clue, silence filled the car. We were all to busy being caught up our own reverie to pay any mind to anyone else's thoughts. As I lightly ran my fingers of the freesia petals**(,)** I was filled with an overwhelming sense of true love. What more could a girl ask for.

**/\/\/\**

Luckily we arrivedat the store just in time. They were closing in fifteen minutes. Not exactly sure what we were supposed to do we headed immediately for the sales counter.

"Excuse me sir, we are on, I guess you could call it a scavenger hunt, and we were told that we would find our last clue here. Would you happen to know where that clue might be?" Alice asked turning on the charm.

The gentleman smiledand with out saying a word, he reached under the counter, pulling out three long slender boxes and our trusty note in a bottle.

As we took the items, we all thank the man, and strolled outside, taking a seat on the steps. Once seated, I held up the bottle that this time, was clearly labeled, _'Open the boxes, before reading the note inside the bottle.'_

We all nervously eyed each other as we slid the lids off of our individual boxes. Inside were three of the most exquisite antique hand mirrors. We all simultaneously, held the mirrors in the air.

"What could these possibly mean?" Rose pondered.

She and Alice abruptly turned to me and nodded for me to proceed with the last clue.

My hands shook as I unfolded it and began to read.

_Alice, Bella, Rosalie_

_Mirror, Mirror in your hand  
__Who's the Fairest in the Land?  
__Look into the mirror, see your reflection…  
__You are the KEY of my hearts perfection._

_We are your final destination. You will find us patiently awaiting your arrival at the Cullen's residence._

_Jasper, Edward, Emmett_

Tears began to slid from my eyes. I turned to look at my best friends through blurrier

vision and I noticedthey too had tear stained cheeks. Knowing each other so well, we laid our mirrors down and drew together for a group hug. Reveling in the support we all provided for one another, we all sighed contentedly.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Rose spoke as her voice shook. "Are we certain these boys are for real? I thought things like this only happened in those fairy tale stories you are always reading, Bella."

I was too overcome with emotion to speak. So Alice choked out, "This wasn't your run of the mill birthday party scavenger hunt. I guess dreams do come true after all."

We all lightly laughed as we gathered our things, and help each other stand. That had to be the understatement of the century. What a glorious ending to the most amazing scavenger hunt of all time.

"Now off to see our men," Alice giggled.

**--  
A/N: Yes, I wrote all the poems, so if you think they suck, I'm the one to blame. I never claimed to a writer, much less a poet...lol. **

**So how do you think the guys did wooing the girls? What more could they possibly have planned? **

**Ok, now it's time to send some love my way with a REVIEW. And I will return that love with a PREVIEW of the next chapter. :)**


	18. One Good Woman, One Good Man

******A/N: WOW, the amount of review response last chapter left me speechless. THANK YOU EVERYONE! There are links for the girls dresses and the song on my profile if you are interested.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, _halojones_. She writes some really great stories herself. You can find a link to her stories on my profile.**

****

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**Now, for a little more wooing and swooning****...and so the story continues...  
--**

**One Good Woman, One Good Man**

**BPOV**

As the Cullen's house came into view, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood on the covered porch looking regal. They were all dressed to the nines in suits and ties.

"I think we are a little underdressed girls," Rose said nervously as we all appraised our casually clad bodies.

She stopped the car in front of the house, and we hesitantly got out. Rose met Alice and I on our side of the car, and holding hands we made our way up the porch steps to the three debonair guys, who stood patiently awaiting our arrival.

When we were standing directly in front of them, they took our hands, as Emmett began to speak, "Ladies, we see that you have been successful in your quest to find the key to our hearts…"

As if Rosalie, Alice, and I all shared one brain, we all propelled ourselves forward, closing the distance between us and them. Poor Emmett never did get to finish his little speech. It's kind of hard to talk when your girlfriend is sucking your face off. I don't think he minded though.

I ignored everyone around me. My only focus was my Edward. No words were necessary, he knew exactly what I wanted, and needed. He took my lips in his and kissed me senseless. My world began to spin; not just from my need for air, but from the overwhelming sense of love that swirled around us. As we reluctantly separated, we rested our foreheads together, supporting one another, until the world came back into focus.

"If you get any sweeter, my dentist just might have to have a word with you," I giggled as I poked him in the stomach.

With his winning smile plastered across his face, he turned towards the house and led me inside. We were followed by our friends. Alice chattered exuberantly to Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, well, they were yet to come up for air.

Once inside the guys informed us that, "more appropriate attire," was waiting for us up in Edward's room.

As we turned towards the stairs Emmett started to add as he gave Rosalie a little swat on the rear-end, "Now get your sweet little…" But he was stopped mid-sentence by Jasper giving him a swift whack, warning him, "Not now, you ogre."

The three of us giggled as we continued our ascent on wobbly legs. I had a feeling this would not be the only time we would be swooning this evening.

**/\/\/\**

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Alice nearly screamed as we entered the room and we saw three of the most beautiful dresses hanging from the iron railing of Edward's enormous bed. Sitting below each dress were a pair of matching shoes and a small gold colored gift bag.

We all squealed, and nearly trampled one another in our mad dash to get to them. We'd been doing a lot of that this evening and I didn't see it coming to an end anytime soon.

Rose dove immediately into her gift bag, as Alice appraised her dress. "Holy, shit," Rosalie giggle.

"Rose really, must you use that kind of language? It's not very becoming of a lady," Alice chided.

"Sorry, but get a load of this. Emmett bought me lingerie," she said with astonishment as she up held a vibrant red bra and panty set for us both to see.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at the thought of Edward buying me unmentionables, I hesitantly peered into my bag. Sure enough, I too had a matching set, only mine were blue. _Dear God, shoot me now,_ I thought as I fell back onto the bed. I grabbed a pillow to hide my embarrassment. The heat radiating from my cheeks told me they were beyond your average blushing red. "I'll never be able to look Edward in the eye again," I moaned.

"Girl, it's about time you get over this kind of embarrassment. This _won't _be the last time he does that," Rose teased.

"True, so true," Alice agreed. "Now get your fanny up off that bed, and get ready to have the time of your life with that guy waiting for you down stairs. That boy is so smitten with you, he will do just about anything to ensure your happiness." She grabbed my wrists as she forcefully yanked me up off the bed.

With a huff, I took my dress off the hanger. There was no need to read the tags that dangled from each of the hangers to know whose dress was whose. The red satin dress was obviously for Rosalie. It had an hour glass shape and would fit her perfectly in all the right places. The black baby doll screamed Alice, and was sure to be adorable, yet elegant on her petite frame. And lastly, the blue dress. Everyone knew Edward's favorite color on me was blue. It had a single strap that fastened around the neck with a fitted bodice, flaring at the waist.

As we excitedly put on the under garments and dresses I wondered aloud, "Do you think they chose these all by themselves, or do you think they had assistance? I mean, I think they are all more than capable of picking out the perfect dress, but getting the right size, the right shoes, and the right…well you know? I'm not so sure they could get those things right."

"I bet Esme went with them," Rose interjected. Alice and I nodded in agreement.

There was a note laying on the bed informing us that whatever else me might need, we could find in the bathroom. As we finished zipping each other up, we all ran a brush through our hair.

Alice mussed her hair a bit, and then gave it a light spritz with the hair spray. "Voila!" she exclaimed. "There is something to be said about short spiky hair when you're in a time crunch." Rose and I just rolled our eyes.

Luckily Rosalie was quite talented in the area of hairstyling and could whip up a do in no time flat. She came up behind me and feverishly wrapped my hair in a tight French twist, securing it with a beautiful pearl incrusted comb that had been laying on the counter. She did nearly the same style with her hair, leaving a few tresses spiraling from the sides.

Alice quickly touched up everyone's make-up. "Well, girls, I think that'll do it," she said, wrapping her arms around our waists, as we all took one last long look in the mirror. I silently made a mental note that these two fashion dominatrix could be ready in no time flat if it suited their own personal needs and wants.

We slipped on our shoes and we headed out for the night that would trump every other night of our very short lives.

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

Hearing my bedroom door open, Jasper, Emmett, and I, all got into position. We not only intended to charm the girls with our 'dashingly good looks' (my mother's words), and enchanting words, we intended to entertain them as well. We all waited with anticipation in the center of the room.

As the girls approached the banister Jasper instructed, "Halt right there ladies. We would like to begin the evening that we have planned especially for you, with a song."

You always hear of women swooning; but I can tell you, the sight of my Bella made me go weak in the knees. She was quite ravishing. I had never been more thankful to her mother than right at that moment.

When the guys, and I had decided to put this whole thing together, we knew we would have to enlist all of our parents to assist us. All the mom's had taken us shopping and helped us select the perfect dresses and shoes in the correct sizes. They also purchased other items they said would be necessary to finish their outfits off. We surely would have flubbed that one up had we of not had them with us.

With the girls peering over the banister, Emmett hit play on the stereo, and the accompanying music began to play. As always, Jasper took the lead and Emmett and I joined him during the chorus.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

My heart had been racing since I'd first eyed Edward standing on the front porch. But when they began to sing, my heart nearly stilled, and I forgot to breathe. Did those boys not know what their singing did to us? It virtually rendered us useless. All signs of coherency vanished as soon as their voices filled the air.

_I am so in love with you  
I just can't deny it  
Everybody knows I can't deny it  
Everybody knows it  
You can read me like a book  
Just like a fortune teller  
Everybody needs a fortune teller  
Telling you the very truth  
_

The words spoke directly to my heart. He might be singing them to me, but I could also singing the very same words back to him. He felt for the same for me, as I felt for him. Anyone who saw us when we were together, could not deny that fact. Not even my father, I'm sure that's what scared him the most.

The words of the song continued to fill heart with an overwhelming sense of true love. Many people would say we were all to young to experience true love, but _all _our parents had experienced the very same thing with one another. Some of them had been even younger than Jasper and Alice when their hearts became linked for life. There was no way they could negate what we all were experiencing currently in this very room, it was in our genes to be young and in love.

As the song neared it's end the three of us were clutching onto one another for support, doing our best not to become blubbering idiots.

You bring me feelin'  
You bring me fire  
You give me love that's taking me higher  
Just goes to prove  
What one good woman can do

You fill me with hope  
Love and devotion  
You taught me how to show my emotion  
Just goes to prove  
What one good woman can do

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

By the time the song ended Bella, was holding her hand tightly to her chest as if she were trying to hold herself together, tears pricked the corners of her eyes. There were never more honest feelings than conveyed by that song. My love and devotion toward this small town girl were endless, and I would see to it that I spent the rest of my life showing her that.

Her approving smile was all I needed to see, to let me know the song had accomplished everything I meant it to. She knew I was hers completely, now and forever.

Grace over took clumsy Bella as she glided down the stairs straight into my awaiting arms. She kissed me with such passion, I was left breathless. I knew there were four other people present in the room with us, but since she'd arrived earlier, it was as if they had all faded into the shadows, leaving only her and I remaining.

She pressed her cheek to mine as she whispered into my ear, "Edward Cullen, have I told you how amazing you are?"

"Not today," I joked, giving her the crooked grin I knew she loved.

She smiled brightly as her gazed drifted around the room. "I can't believe I didn't notice what you guys had set up in here when we first came in. Seriously, Edward you guys have really out done yourselves."

I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were getting similar reactions from Alice and Rosalie. Earlier in the day, we'd moved the family room furniture up against the walls and brought in three small round tables, that now flanked the room. We left the center open so there would be space for dancing after we'd had dinner.

"Bella I can never do enough for you. I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight," I said.

Emmett announced, "Come ladies, now that we've nourished your souls a bit, let us nourish your bodies." With that, we led the girls to our designated tables for the evening.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

In the center of the cream colored linen covered tables was a vase with a single cutting of each of our favorite flowers. I grinned as I remember that part of the amazing hunt they'd just sent us on.

No sooner were we seated, I noticed Alice's, Rosalie's, and my mom entering from the dining room carrying trays of what I assumed was food, Esme brought up the rear, rolling a drink cart. I leaned towards Edward and whispered, "So what did you have to do to get them assist you?" The sight of them put my nerves at ease over the whole under garment issue. I had a feeling my suspicions had been right, they had had help with the shopping.

"Actually it wasn't hard at all. They are all just as big a suckers as you three are when it comes to being romanced. Honestly, all three of you come be it naturally. You were doomed from birth," he teased.

"Edward Cullen," I scolded, lightly smacking his hand, grinning madly.

Smiling deviously, he continued, "As soon as we explained what we wanted to do, they immediately took over a lot of the planning."

My mom placed a salad in front of me. Smiling brightly, she leaned down kissing my cheek, "Having fun sweetie?" She asked.

I nodded and then she was gone, leaving me, for a lack of a better word, alone with the most charming guy on the face of the earth. Edward gave me an, "I told you so," head nod and wink, as he chuckled lightly.

After finishing our salads, the moms once again swooped in again as if on queue, with a healthy serving of Mrs. Brandon's famous lasagna. It was Esme who came by this time goo gooing all over us. It was rather amusing.

**/\/\/\**

**EPOV**

With the meal finished, and the table cleared, I stood and offered Bella my hand, "Would you care to dance my lady?"

Bella found this to be quite zany. "Let me guess, this is where you enlisted our dads to help you all? This is why Charlie insisted I spend the last three Thursday nights down at the Methodist church taking dance lessons, all of course, in the name to father daughter time. Where quite coincidentally, Alice and Rosalie happen to show up at the with their fathers at the same time," she rattled.

"You caught me red handed, I cannot lie." I teased with a devilish grin. "Just so you know, we didn't get off so easy, our moms dragged us down there every Tuesday for the same length of time as well."

"How on earth did you get me dad to agree to help you. He was still barely acknowledging your existence when the lessons began?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh, I just had Emmett strong arm him. It was rather quite easy. He didn't put up much of a fight," I chuckled.

"Really, Edward. How did you do it?" She insisted.

"Bella, it may have appear to you that he's was still being stand-offish with me, but we've actually had several chats lately, and have gotten along famously. We were just keeping it all on the down-low until this night was over. I needed his assistance, and we realized if you saw us chatting it up, our secret would have been blown," I explained.

With tears in her eyes she asked in disbelief, "He's been cooperative and accepting? He likes you?"

I nodded.

"Wow, I don't think this night could possibly get any better," she leaned up on her toes and kissed me tenderly. "Thank you," her words came out in a whisper.

"So, how about that dance?" She nodded furiously trying desperately to hold back her tears. I led her onto the dance floor and held her tightly to me, right where I hoped, and prayed she be for all eternity.

**/\/\/\**

**BPOV**

What a night this had been, I sighed to myself, as I laid across my bed dangling me feet off the edge.

My mind was filled with endless questions about this mythical god I like to call Edward Cullen. I mean, he was just to good to be human. How many teenage boys did I know, or anyone else for that matter, that were this attentive to their girlfriends? That would be a resounding, NONE. Not even sweet Ben Cheney. He was good, but not this good, I giggled.

If tonight were just an inkling of what he is capable at the ripe age of seventeen, what will he be like when he's twenty? Thirty? My head swam with the all the possibilities.

I swear just thinking of him made me swoon. To be honest if he never topped this evening, I wouldn't care. He was mine, a fact no one could deny. I would see to it that he remained mine until the end of time.

Yes, I, small town, plain Jane, Bella Swan had caught herself a Greek god, and she was not about to let him go.

**--  
A/N: I hate to disappoint anyone, but this is where the story leaves off until the third installment. I will however, be posting two more chapters, one explaining the significance of the title of this story for Edward and Bella, and also a chapter of the crazy date from James' POV.**

**I am asking if you have never reviewed this story before, let this be the chapter you do so. FanFiction has add a new really cool feature that let's me see all the countries around the world where people are reading my story, and I am totally blown away. So, if you don't know what to say just give a shout out for your country. I would be greatly appreciated. **

**My bribe...send me a REVIEW and I will send you a PREVIEW of the next chapter.**


	19. You Are Everything

**A/N: I have just posted a silly little one-shot, the link is on my profile. It's a fun filled day for Bella as she is looked after by Emmett while the rest of the family is out hunting. I would love for you all to check it out and send me your thoughts. It's my gift to you to help fill the void as we all wait anxiously for the Breaking Dawn release at midnight.**

**This what I guess you would call a musical chapter. If you hate music lyrics than it's your choice not to read. I do suggest instead of just sitting and reading it in silence that you go to the YouTube link of the video on my profile and listen to the actual song while you read it. This is the song that inspired "More Than Just a Beautiful Mess." When I heard it, it spoke volumes to me about how Bella sees herself and about what Edward has done for her in the Twilight Series. I have made a couple of word changes to make it completely work for them. I highlighted them in intalics/bold print. This song really is amazing and beautiful, I hope you don't hate me to much for sharing it.**

**I would love to know what you think about the song. Send me a REVIEW and I will send you a PREVIEW of the next and final chapter. (James' POV of his crazy date with Bella.) I promise it will be a real chapter.**

**I thank all of you for taking this writing journey with me. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses into the third installment. I also would like to thank the three awesome betas who helped me profect each chapter before posting, **_**nothingleft**_**, **_**halojones**_**, and **_**twilightfan4life**_**. You can find links to all of them on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: ****As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.** **I also do not own**** the song, You Are Everything by Matthew West.**

**--**

**YOU ARE EVERYTHING by Matthew West**

I'm the one with two left feet  
Standing on a lonely street  
I can't even walk a straight line  
And every time you look at me  
I'm spinning like an autumn leaf  
Bound to hit bottom sometime

_Where would I be without someone to save me  
Someone who won't let me fall  
You are everything that I live for  
Everything that I can't believe is happening  
You're standing right in front of me  
With arms wide open  
All I know is  
Every day is filled with hope  
You are everything that I __**(LIVE)**__ for  
And I can't help but breathe you in_

_Breathe again  
Feeling all this life within  
Every single beat of my heart_

_  
_I'm the one with big mistakes  
Big regrets and bigger breaks  
Than I ever care to confess  
Oh but, You're the one who looks at me  
And sees what I was meant to be  
**More than just a beautiful mess **

_Where would I be without someone to save me  
Someone who won't let me fall  
You are everything that I live for  
Everything that I can't believe is happening  
You're standing right in front of me  
With arms wide open  
All I know is  
Every day is filled with hope  
You are everything that I __**(LIVE) **__for  
And I can't help but breathe you in  
Breathe again_

_Feeling all this life within  
Every single beat of my heart_  
You're everything good in my life  
Everything honest and true  
And all of those stars hanging up in the sky  
Could never shine brighter than You

_You are everything that I live for  
Everything that I can't believe is happening  
You're standing right in front of me  
With arms wide open  
All I know is  
Every day is filled with hope  
You are everything that I believe __**(LIVE)**__ for  
And I can't help but breathe you in  
Breathe again_  
_Feeling all this life within  
Every single beat of my heart_

_You are  
Oh, You are_

_  
__**(EDWARD)**__,__You are_

_  
You are everything_


	20. This Can't Be Love

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I have had a severe case of writing avoidance, choosing rather to read everyone elses stories than write my own. My newest favorite story is "Romancing Rosalie" by shabbyapple. AWESOME story, all from EmPOV. You can find it under my favorites on my profile.**

**I also posted a RxEm one shot called "Don't Dawdle in the Woods", the other day. Check it out, I'd love to hear your thoughts, you can find it on my profile. Warning, it is rated M.**

**Thank you Tammy for proof reading this rewrite for me. As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**More on the third install at the end. And now the highly requested James POV of his crazy date with Bella in Ch. 16...  
****/\/\/\**

**This Can't Be Love**

**James' POV**

I was thrilled to say the least when Bella agreed to let me take her to dinner. I had never felt the slightest bit nervous around her, but now as I sat waiting for this never ending train to pass, I was growing quite anxious. It was just my luck to get stuck waiting for a freight train on my way to pick her up. Being late to pick Bella up was not how I wanted to start our date, but it was inevitable. I checked my watch again, dang, two minutes passed seven, I hope she won't be too upset.

**/\/\/\**

I rang the Swan's door bell and waited anxiously for someone to answer; taking several deep breaths in an attempt to settle my nerves. After what seemed like an eternity the door flew open and Bella bounded onto the porch, nearly knocking me off my feet. Her suddenness startled me; luckily I caught a hold of the porch railing before going down.

"Good evening Bella, I'm sorry I'm…" I began, trying not to sound like an idiot. But before I could even finish my sentence she cut me off.

"You're here. You're here," she chanted, bouncing up and down. "I thought you weren't coming you silly goof. Didn't your mommy teach you to never keep a girl waiting?"

"I-I," I stammered trying to take in this side of her I'd never seen. "I got caught at a railroad crossing; there was nothing I could do. I'm truly sorry."

"Oh well, maybe just this once I can let it slide. You just remember not to let this happen again. You should always take all the necessary measures to be on time. That includes playing race the train should it come down to being late or not," she said sounding very serious.

I was completely dumbfounded. Who was this girl and what had she done with my Bella?

"Let's go," she said grabbing my tie pulling me towards the car. What was up with her, I thought as I nearly tripped over my feet as she dragged me towards the car.

As I opened the door I reach to take her hand so that I could help her into the car. I been raised to be a gentleman and I wasn't about to disappoint my mom now. Plus, since experiencing the softness of her hands in gym during the square dance lesson, I long to hold them once more.

Before I could take a hold of them she shoved her hands into her pockets of her coat, shivering slightly. Taking note that she was obviously chilled I would be sure to crank up the heat once we got going. No way was I going to be responsible for her catching a cold.

We didn't talk that much as we drove to the restaurant, I was extremely nervous. I just couldn't figure it out. I was being a bumbling idiot and I couldn't figure out why. Whenever I'd been around her before I was a cool as cucumber. But now, now that she'd agreed to go out with me; I felt like a nerd out on a date with a hot cheerleader. Plus my mind was still reeling over the behavior she'd displayed back at her house. I was not only nervous, but confused.

I looked over at this glorious girl sitting with an odd grin draped across her face. She looked so calm, cool, and collected. What was going on?

**/\/\/\**

I thought I caught a glimpse of Edward's brother Emmett, sitting in the sports bar portion of the restaurant when we walked in. That's all I needed, another psycho harassing me. Luckily he seemed to be distracted by the game that was currently playing on the big screen TV. If nothing else that scrumptious girlfriend of his could keep him distracted. I tell you, the Pacific Northwest knows how to grow them, if you know what I mean.

As the maitre de lead us to our table I was still on edge, especially knowing the Emmett was is such close proximity. He'd never been anything but kind to me, but with as crazy as Edward could be I was sure that the apple didn't fall to far from the tree. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I completely forgot to help Bella into her seat. Geesh, she must think I'm a real heel. First I'm late and now I leave her standing looking uncomfortable and slightly pissed.

"Excuse me," she snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me get that for you," I said quickly jumping to my feet, feeling like a complete ass for my thoughtlessness.

"You should be, you silly goof," she said as I swatted at my chest and giggled lightly.

The waitress rolled her eyes at her. How unprofessional I thought. It didn't matter what you thought of a customer, you should keep it to yourself when you are in front of them. That was just good customer service.

"Oh no you didn't. I best not be seein' you do that again or you won't be gettin' any kind of tip from us tonight," Bella said in a raised voice.

"Now do your job missy and get us a medium coke and a very tall _GLASS_ of chocolate milk, and make it snappy," she demanded, snapping her fingers, sending the waitress on her way.

I was mortified and left speechless. I know the waitress had been rude, but that out burst was really not necessary. I was completely embarrassed.

"What?" She said snapping at me again as she noticed my shocked expression.

What was going on with her? Is this how she behaved outside of school?

"Bella, did you have to be…?" I started to whisper, as I looked around seeing other patrons staring at us, but she cut me off.

"Are you siding with _her_? Oh. My. God. You are siding with the hired help. I-I…" She stuttered as she started to sniffle and her eyes began to water. I didn't know what to do. I really wasn't good with emotional people, they always made me uncomfortable.

I reached across the table, and laid my hand over hers thinking maybe that would help her calm down. I had often observed that girls were into that touchy feely crap, maybe holding her hand would show her that I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

It seemed to be working. She began to caress my hand, sinuously turning it over. She smile seductively, or should I say what I thought was seductive until she jabbed me with her half inch nails causing me to jump and nearly fall out of my seat. 'Shit, what the hell,' I yelled inwardly.

"Now, now, not so fast there mister," she giggled letting go of my hand.

Damn, this girl is irresistible. She had just about impaled my hand with her finger nails and now with just her alluring smile I wanted nothing more than to touch her again. I smiled wryly.

I seemed like the waitress was taking forever to come back with our drinks to take our dinner order. I loved baked ziti and had decided that was what I was going to have. I was anxious about what Bella might do next. Her behavior was really off-the-wall. I chanced a look at her face and she look completely delight, it was almost unsettling.

"So what looks good to you Bella?" I inquired as I hesitantly peeked at her over my menu.

"Oh, I'm spaghetti all the way. I'm not much of a risk taker when it comes to food. I usually stick to the basics. What do you think you'll have?" She asked.

"I'll probably order the baked ziti. I too am not much of an adventurer when it comes to Italian. I usually stay with what ever has a red sauce," I said, casually leaning back in my seat. I was starting to feel more relaxed.

The waitress finally came to take our order, bringing our drinks with her. As she sat the drinks down in front of us I look up at Bella.

"What?" She inquired.

"It's just that I've never seen anyone order milk at an Italian restaurant, and chocolate milk no less," I chuckled.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," She smiled brightly. God, I love her smile.

I scanned the room checking to make sure Edward or his brother were not spying on us. I noticed that the restaurant had a piano player and decided to go request a song for Bella. Maybe I could woo her with my charming abilities.

I stood up, but before I could speak or move Bella squealed, "WAIT, please don't go, I'll be good, I promise. Just don't leave me."

Others patrons were once again staring at us, for Petes's sake, did she have to behave in a manner that drew attention from all around her? Maybe I didn't really know this girl. She sure as hell didn't act like this at school. On the contrary, she came across quite shy. This side of Bella was unnerving; I wasn't sure just how much more I could take.

"Uh, no, I'm not leaving. I was going to put in a request for the pianist to play," I said hesitantly not knowing if I should go or sit back down. Truthfully I just wanted to leave. I hated this feeling of being on edge.

"Oh, that is so sweet you, you silly goof. Off with you now, go have your fun," she said giving me a wave, nothing she said made any sense. She sounded a lot like that bubble headed bimbo, Lauren Mallory. Was this the true Bella? I was seriously beginning to wonder.

**/\/\/\**

Luckily for me our order arrived quickly. I just wanted this night to end. _Please_, I prayed to God, _let her behave._

As the waitress approached with our meal, Bella's demeanor seemed to change. _Oh crap_, what would she do now; I nervously thought.

"Gosh, darlin' that was just so sweet of you to rush our order that way. Your mommy would be so proud that you are doing such a fantastic job," she gushed as she reached up lightly pinching the waitress' cheek.

What on earth? Has she lost her mind? I think I'm going to gulp my food so that we can get out of here a.s.a.p. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Oh, well, thanks," our waitress said nervously, as she turned and nearly ran to get away from our table. Good, I thought. I wasn't the only one noticing how outrageous Bella's behavior is.

She looked down at her food, sighing heavily and as she began to pout.

Damn, what could possibly be wrong now?

"What?" I asked reluctantly.

"Oh, it's nothing. You're just going to be mad at me," she whined.

"Bella, how could anyone ever be mad at you? Now tell me, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to pacify her. Her mood swings were so unpredictable. Maybe it was her time of the month. I know my cousin went loony when she had her period. Could this possibly be what was wrong with Bella?

"I think your food looks better than mine. I don't think I want spaghetti anymore," she said looking up at me. Geez, there were those eyes again. It was almost impossible to stay aggravated with her when she fluttered her eyes that way. She was definitely a man eater.

"I thought you said you only ate spaghetti?" I asked confused, thinking back on what she had said earlier.

"See, I knew you'd be mad," she whined as her eyes began to water. I never noticed how sensitive she was before.

"No, no," I tried reassuring her. "Here, what do you say we share?" I slid my plate towards her in hopes of making her happy. _Good Lord_, how much longer would this torture last?

"No, it was my choice. Now I must suffer the consequences. I can deal, really," she sighed, pushing my plate back to me.

I shook my head. I was clueless. What more could I do?

Suddenly she grinned like a mad woman and began shoveling her spaghetti into her mouth. Okay, I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming. Can I just crawl under a rock now and die? I did a quick scan of the restaurant reminding myself where the exit was located. I may just need to make a quick retreat.

Sauce splattered everywhere as she moaned about how good it was. I was beginning to feel nauseated as I watched her chew with her mouth open.

I was in total shock. Nothing she'd done up until now prepared me for this. This was just so out there. "Bella, would you like my napkin?" I asked. Not waiting for her to answer I handed it to her, in an attempt to help her regain some of her dignity.

"No, I've got my own," she said as some spaghetti fell out of her mouth onto the table. I just about blew chucks right then and there. I was feeling slightly light headed due to the site before me.

"Oopsie," she said as if it was no big deal.

In an attempt to bring dinner to a quick end. I began eating as fast as I could without choking.

Suddenly Bella reached across the table and started stabbing ziti off my plate and shoving into her already full mouth. Her behavior was way beyond PMSing, this had to be caused by something way worse, maybe even drugs.

She attempted to wash her mouth full of food down by chugging her chocolate milk only to hiccup in the middle of the whole scene. I noticed that several of the other patron's eyes were fixated on at us in disbelief. I again glanced towards the door. _God_, if only I could get out of here.

As I turned my head back towards her trying to come up with a plan I was met with a gush of chocolate milk in my lap. That did it, I could take no more. I was out of here!

I jumped to my feet, and scrounged some money out of my pocket. I threw it on the table. "Bella, I've got to go," I said abruptly, trying not to make eye contact with her. I turned and bolted for the door nearly falling on my face as I tripped over my own feet in my haste.

As my hand reached for the door she screeched, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

I never looked back. I didn't even feel bad abandoning her in the restaurant. I just knew I had to get away so that I could restore my sanity.

**/\/\/\**

As I hastily crossed the parking lot to my car I noticed a tall figure leaning against a car not far from my own, _'Crap'_, what the hell was Edward Cullen doing here? An obsessive boyfriend was not what I needed to deal with right now. Especially not a lose cannon like him.

I put up my hands up as a sign of surrender as I slowly inched by him, never once turning my back away from him. He was not someone I could trust.

"She's all yours. You two crazies are meant for each other," I assured him.

He just continued to silently stare at me; no doubt...he was _crazy_. Once I was completely past him, and within sprinting distance of my car I turned and ran. I couldn't get out of there quick enough.

I was done trying to win over Bella Swan heart. She was not the girl I thought she was. Monday morning I'd set my sites on someone new.

**/\/\/\  
Well there you have it, the last addition to MTABM. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Drop me a review and I'll send you a preview from the first chapter of the 3rd installment. If you'd like to be insantly notified when I post this chapter add me to your author alert list. **

**I hope to post the first chapter on September 13 in celebration of Bella's Birthday as well as my own. I am now back at work and have my students to inspire me once more. None of them are Twilight fanatics, but I'll be sure to change that. lol**

**I send out huge thank yous to me awesome betas on this story, Halojones and Nothingleft.**

**ATTENTION LOYAL READERS: The long awaited third installment of "The Project" series is now up and running. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have The Project and More Than a Beautiful Mess. The title of the new story…"This I Swear".**


End file.
